sweet release
by Misusedghost1998
Summary: Santana Lopez is Ohio's only lesbian vampire. She needs blood, and the only one she can feed off is the beautiful blonde she finds alone in the Forrest. Brittana vampire fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is just a quick one shot i thaught of while watching twilight but it has nothing to do with twilight. This is written from a vampire santanas POV and the whole, gorey vampire stuff might not be for everyone. Rather gorey so be warned.**

I hated being home alone. It gave me too many devilish temptations. Without my parents around it gave me the chance to release, to release the clenching hold back I had to go through every day life with and loosen up, let my vampire instinct out and go on a ravenous frenzy. A frenzy I always regretted afterwards.

When your pupils undilute and you realize your crouching in a pool of innocent young girls' blood, it's not a nice feeling. This evening I'm trying to avoid that.

The sound of my elongated finger nails scraping the bottom of the popcorn bowl snapped me from my mindless glare on the bright television screen and I realized it was empty. Three bowls of popcorn and a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream still hadn't satisfied my craving, a craving no food could ever fill. Seriously how am I still in shape?

My eyes snapped from the lesbian British soap and wondered to the window above it, it's getting dark now and the orange glow of the sunset is glistening over the fields and forrest infront of my house. The sun was red, crimson in fact. Gosh how I crave crimson. Urgh! I hate being like this. I hate the stupid bastard who transfigured me into this horrible monstrosity on Halloween. How original.

Not even the arousal running through my body from the sight of the two girls getting sexy on the television could detract me from my sinister glare on the sun, and it's... blood-likeness. I need to be ravenous again. Or clear my head.

I shot up from my position tucked under my fluffy leopard print blanket on the couch and strode over into the hall, grabbing my keys from the top of the shoe rack and swing the door open, the mildly warm midsummer air breezing over my face, blowing the scent of local human blood into my extra sensitive nostrils.

Must clear head.

I threw the hood of my leather jacket over my head and kept my head low as I crossed the street of young children playing and headed straight for the rocky slope that led to the fields. Good job after two years surrounded by my prey, I've grown resistant to the urge of draining every human in my sight's blood. I just have been having a bit of a dry spell, blood wise, lately.

See I have this ritual were once a month, I allow myself to find one girl my age who I let myself cut into and drink a fair amount of blood from without ever biting or releasing my venom. I had grown very good self control so this was rather easy to do and I'd blackmail the girl that if they told, I wouldn't hold back in changing them... painfully.

I breathed in the fresh air of the fields, my hands buried in the pockets of my maroon cheenos as I approached the edge of the small cliffs, the place I go to think things through. It's a lonely place, to be alone. The place I'd go to feast on the o negative blood packets I usually break into the hospital and steal. That how desperate I can get.

I looked up at the never ending view of Ohio as I came to the top of the last red bricked slope, such a beautiful city. A city I'm a biggest threat to. I could kill the entire population easily but I have too much control for that.

Suddenly in the middle of my admiration, the sweet scent of human hair drifted into my nostrils and my eyes snapped down to find a blonde girl sitting over the edge of the ledge, her legs dangling over, about a 60, 70 foot drop below her, sobbing softly. I felt my fangs rip from my gums painfully and held back the scream as savageness took over my senses. Looks like I've found my monthly treat...

I felt the surge of blood seep into my pupils and holding back became impossible. I skid down the red rock silently, probably quicker than light but my abnormal speed had began to be unapparent to me.

Before I knew it I was standing behind the snivelling blonde, my head tilted to the side as I breathed in the sweet scent of the girl, my tongue sliding over my aching fangs.

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing out here all alone at this time of night?"

The blonde snapped around in shock and I immediately recognized her from school. Her name is Brittany, she's in my science class and she's the reason I'm currently failing biology, because I'm always too busy drooling over her. She's so beautiful but is the type of girl who never looks at a girl like me twice. Although she's a loud and proud lesbian, she's the 'cool' type who hangs around with a bunch of pretty, bitchy bisexuals. The type who point and laugh at a outcast like me. But she's not like them. She always seems lonely and prefers to hang with the boys in my science, like me, but we have very little conversation. I think she's embarrassed of being around me.

Her eyes fixed to my claw like nails, to my exposed fangs and blood red eyes. She let out a small shriek before smiling and looking at me questioningly.

"Halloweens about five months away" she laughed. I noticed the skin beneath her eyes was glistening with wetness. She'd been crying. I chuckled and sat besides her, dangling my legs over the side.

"yeah it is well done. These aren't fake though, wanna see Brittany?"

I gripped at brittanys wrist, my nails piercing through a layer of her skin causing her to yelp, her eyes widening with fright as she stared into my blood red eyes. Such a beauty about to be covered in her own sticky crimson. Delicious.

"What? What the fuck?" Is all that could escape brittanys mouth as her breathing picked up with fear. A loud scream suddenly erupted from her mouth and her eyes shot open twice as wide as I dug my nails further into her skin, sticky blood sticking into my nails which unusually shot arousal through my veins.

"Now listen sweet heart. You won't believe a word of this until I prove it which I will but, you see, I'm what they call a... vampire" I explained with a sinister tone, my eye brows raised honestly.

The second she gave me a disbelieving look, I clutched deeper into her wrist and shot my free hand for her throat. This is for ignoring me all these years. I pushed her back against the dry grass and took literally no time in straddling her waist as she gripped my arm and struggles for air.

"...And this is what's going to happen..." I growled, my bangs falling into my face from my hood as I snarled down at the blonde, lightening my grip once I realized my super strength could kill her any second.

"...I'm thirsty but I don't want to hurt you. If you resist or grass, I will. I just need a drink..." My nails scrapped across her wrist and drew a deep gash which delicious blood immediately spewed from.

"...and your ganna give it me."

She struggled for release beneath me but my forceful grip still had her restrained causing a small whimper of protest to escape her delicate lips.

"So? What ya say Britt Britt? Let me drink you out or try and fight me off? Which let me tell you wouldn't work." I smirked evilly, bringing my fingers from their position dug into brittanys skin up to my lips to slowly suck off the blood from my fingertips, moaning at the moorish taste. I noticed Brittany biting softly on her lip as I did this, shocking me. How could she possibly, as a helpless human, feel arousal from this. She must be some sick emo or something.

I pulled my fingers from my mouth and reclutched her wrist hard, squeezing it softly, watching as the hot crimson dribbled down her wrist from her pierced wound, raising my eye brows, still awaiting my answer.

Brittanys expression was unreadable, I couldn't tell if it was pure arousal or pure terror, but she nodded slightly anyway, probably fearing for her life, so I slowly leant down and brought brittanys wrist to inches away from my lips, breathing in the metal smelling liquid causing my need for the substance to overtake me.

I latched my lips around the deep wound and slowly sucked in the liquid whilst Brittany trembled beneath me. The blood spluttered into my mouth like water as I sucked hard, my desire hard to hold back from, it was hard not to bite. So goddamn hard. Brittanys skin was so amazing to smell and taste, just like her blood.

I moaned throatily at the sensation of her blood flowing down my throat and continued to suck, not desiring to stop any time soon.

"Santana, please, I can't feel my arm" Brittany half moaned, she sounded so weak and so hurt which I couldn't take. I had the hots for this girl so I couldn't actually hurt her, could I?

I pulled my lips from the wound, the burning desire scorching my throat still therefore I couldn't stop. I needed more of this girl. Now.

I let go of her neck slightly and then it hit me, the perfect blood vessels are found in the throat. I moved my lips up her arm, over her shoulder and positioned myself over her left collar bone, both of us breathing heavily as I brought my hand up to The skin over the bone, pushing my nails into the skin lightly before scraping deep into the skin, blood rising to the surface and dribbling out of the wound. So hot.

My lips lowered to the slash, ignoring brittanys mixture of painful,blood curdling screams and moans and pressing her lips lightly over of blood and sucked lightly, a moan escaping both of our mouths simultaneously.

"Why am I so turned on by this? I always thought you were soo hot" Brittany breathed heavily, her fingers trailing up the back of my leather jacket to tangle themselves in my hair, gripping and pulling hard to mask the pain.

"And thats realy all you can think of saying while im draining your blood?" I growled while my sucking continued, hard and strong on the blood lined pressure point while Brittany continued to squirm and twitch beneath me. In any other circumstances I'd be so turned on by this and I'd be imagining this girl doing very unholy things. She's so sexy.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my hips, pulling them down to grind against brittanys. Shit. Why was she doing this. The way she threw her head back and ground against me while I did this was just too arousing. I wanted her.

A moan traveled up my throat, stopping my ravenous feeding, so I couldn't resist sliding my lips up over her soft smelling skin to drag along her neck, absentmindedly pressing wet, bloody kisses to the perfumed skin causing trails of her own thick blood to dribble down her throat and onto the dried out grass below our bodies. The sound of it's dripping audible in my super sensitive ear drums. It was amazing really.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a eager pair of hands fumbled at my zipper and the last drop of blood drizzled from my mouth allowing me to press hot kisses to her jawbone. I breathed in a shot of sharp air as a cool hand slipped into my panties and continued to trail down to my definitely dripping core. My hands shot up to grab at the blonde hair and sticky neck and I braught up my lips to press them to hers in a full blown kiss, our tongues exploring the others mouth, brittanys tongue wondering over my sharpened canines and the taste of blood mixing in out mouths.

Suddenly I felt it, brittanys slick index finger slipped between my southern lips Sending shivers through my bones as we continued to kiss. Her finger gathered up my wetness on her fingertip and began drawing sloppy circles around my throbbing clit, a deep moan sounding from my mouth into hers as she picked up her pace, her free hand roaming up my jacket to grab at the skin beneath it, venturing up after a while to grope at my breast, kneading it under her palm, slowly driving me insane.

Her circling fingertip trailed downwards until she was slowly tracing my enterance, dipping in every now and then causing a cry of pure need each time until her whole finger finally began pumping fastly in and out of my wet core as I continued to suck and kiss at her blood stained neck. Her two didgited thrusts were mind-blowing and each time I held back a cry of ecstasy.

she felt so amazing inside of me and I didn't want this to ever end, her fingers were magical. This was exactly like one of my perverted day dreams I'd had while I was supposed to be concentration on some science exam.

Suddenly my stomach muscles began contracting and brittanys fingers pumped faster and faster as I came closer to my second type of release of the night. My torso was fastly spasming and my arms were too weak to support my body weight as I loudly cried brittanys name against her neck as my release hit me hard and I lunged to kiss brittanys soft skinned neck when the crunch of human flesh filled my ears followed by a painful cry of pure pain...

...I'd bit her.

**Hey im considering turning this into a two shot and writing a second part from brittanys POV? Please review and tell me if you think I should! Thanks for reading. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so overwhelmed by the love I've got for this so I will happily try and change it into a full fiction but I'm not sure were it will go. Shout out of thanks for the love to:**

**Www. Santanasunder-boob. Tumblr. Com, crimson joy and all the other people reviewing:**

.**SilverCrusader **

**.Fancy.I-should-say-not **

**.nayalove **

**.PoseidonIsABeast**

**.ivy**

**.ilovesweetladykisses**

**.crashkill**

**.straightshark**

**.jordii xoxo **

**Thank you all! OK hope you enjoy! **

Brittany pov

Today had started off like any other day. I'd forced myself out of bed to the sound of my parents fighting and my little brother Liam crying his eyes out. It's a shame for him really. He's only five and I'm the only one he really has looking out for him, being as my parents are always to busy fighting and arguing and put that before me and him, their own children.

So like any morning, I comforted Liam until his eyes were dry enough to get him dressed for school, then dressed him and made us breakfast, bringing it up to our room being as my mother was now on the floor with a nosebleed, again.

I try to Stay positive for his sake, and I try to be there for him at every time I can so my dad doesn't lash out at him like he does with me and mom. It's sounds pathetic really, but he is my true best friend, the only one whom I tell everything.

Yes dad beats me too. For silly little things that pop into his mind when he's drunk. He blames me for everything. Including my 'unholy' and 'disgracefull' sexuality.

"Are you and the girl you like girlfriends get Britty?" Liam had asked innocently with a mouthful of cornflakes shoveled into his mouth that morning. Children are adorable with how easy they think love is. To hear Liam speak, me and Santana, the girl in my science who never gives me a second glance, would be able to be together in the snap of the fingers. If only.

I leaned forward and ruffled his surfer style golden locks, giggling at his cuteness before pulling him into a tight hug, partly reassuring him from the shriek that came from downstairs, partly reassuring myself from the pain of thinking about Santana. "If only it was that easy Lee" I smiled meekly into his hair.

School that day had gone as usual, pretending to be friends with my bitchy mates and ignoring Santana again to save myself from the pain. I still cried in the toilets at dinner and stayed on my mobile to Liam while he to had dinner but that's nothing unusual, but it's still sad.

But when I got home that night, things were worse than ever.

My dad had lost it. He was drowned in vodka when I arrived home and my mother was 'working late' so it left him alone with a confused and tired Liam. Bad idea. Apparently Liam had began crying again, I was surprised he had any tears left, and my dad had grown fustrated with the wailing and did what I dreaded. He hit him.

Five hours. Five hours in total I spent holding a bruised Liam in my arms with the door firmly locked until he drifted to a worn out sleep in my arms. It really wasn't fair that he had to go through all this.

So at 8 o'clock, Liam fast asleep on my bed and my father passed out from boozing on the sofa, my mother still at 'work,' I crept out of the house to clear my head.

I slowly made my way towards the cliffs near Lima park, a place I'd go were no one else would find me, tears dribbling down my cheeks.

Once there, I plunked down on the edge of the cliff and cuddled my legs up into my chest, burying my head against my knees and just sobbed. Hard and thorough. The droplets of tears just wouldn't stop, they were like a waterfall of all my sorrow and pain flowing from my sore eyes.

I must've been on that cliff for around a hour until _she_ came.

Something about her was so different, maybe just because I'd never had the chance to admire the beautiful Latina before but as I stared deeper into her eyes, I noticed the fearful differences. They were blood red. Her skin was more creamy than usual. Her finger nails were like the sharp tips of a stake and her canines pierced over her bottom lip.

It all happened so quickly from there. One moment I'm sure my death has finally arrived, with her lips sucking and powerfully draining the crimson from my wrist. The next her terrifying yet arousing frenzy had ended and my fingers were plunging deep inside of her, her hands roaming all over my body with lust.

But now here I am. Lying on my back as I scream and grunt in pain louder than ever in my life as my whole body shakes and spazms, my blood electrifing in my veins, freezing and burning as it stabbed a agonizing pain into every single cell of my body. My neck bubbled with the scorching skin, the deep teeth marks of santanas fangs still stinging like a hot fork had been jabbed into my flesh, cooking the area painfully.

I'd never experienced pain like this. Not even when my dad had constantly beat me for a hour after I came out. The blood spewing from my cheek and dripping from my nose, the bruises stinging all over my face and neck was nothing compared to this.

I'm not even sure I'm conscious. All I know is that I must be dying. This must be what death feels like. I'd never given much thaught to how I'd die, it's just something I don't think about often. I'd always imagined that I'd be found swinging from a ceiling fan or passed out on a toilet seat with blood gushing from my wrist, or at the bottom of this cliff.

My hearts thudding all over my body, my lungs feel like their swiftly filling with water and my ragged breathing is becoming so hard. I cant last much longer, I'm close to numbness but I can feel the sensation of more hot forks piercing into my skin all over.

The view behind my eyes is nothing but pulcing flashing lights of red, white and black. It's as if I'm watching my cells freeze and burn from behind my eye lids.

Suddenly it hits me. Numbness. My body has stopped trembling and the last drop of air has been replaced with water in my lungs. The red and white from behind my eye lids has vanished. It's blackness. Everywhere is black and the last muffled noise of Santana calling my name buzzes into my ears, maybe a memory but maybe present, but it's no use. The last exhale escapes my numb body and I feel my aching brain begin to shut down, my life, my brother, Santana, flashing in my mind.

Santana POV

This isn't me, Santana Lopez doesn't cry. How did I let myself get so carried away with her? It started as feeding, a simple act of filling my craving. Then it turned to sex, how I don't know but it was one of the best moments of my life. Then, in the pure heat of the moment, I went to kiss her but it went so, so wrong.

I stared at the stilled body next to me as I curled up into a ball, Hugging my knees. She looked like a wax work. A lifeless wax work. I could imagine the pain She was experiencing. I've been there. The way the world around you burns, your body being the center of the

flame. You feel like your having a fit, spasming and jerking but on the outside, your as still as tree trunk in the summer.

I don't know how to help her, I just don't want her experience of this painful transformation she shouldn't be going through to be as tough as mine was. If I could speed up the process I would. I wish I could pump the venom around her body faster so her internal screaming would stop.

Maybe if there was more venom it would work quicker? It's a silly idea but It's worth a shot.

I wiped away the tears dripping from my now chocolaty eyes and unfolded myself from my fetus position to roll up the leg of brittanys grey joggers and wiped the remains of dribbling blood from the corner of my mouth before crouching forward to crunch my teeth into the smooth skin of her calf, the taste of her remaining blood sparking my craving again but it was easy to ignore in a panic filled situation like this.

When no results came from that, I bit into the opposite calf, beginning to grow desperate after that and biting anywhere I could find, her waist, her chest, her arms and wrists.

By now I was weeping, what if I'd killed her or something? I don't even know if that was possible but what if I had? My tears were dripping onto her face beneath me as I hovered over her, snivelling pathetically and brushing her blood stained blonde hair from her sweaty brow.

"Come on Brittany! Please" I almost spat, cupping her face aggressively, staring at the droplets of blood forming in the corner of her eyes.

"You can do this baby! Please, open your eyes! I will help you c'mon!"

I was beginning to think maybe I'd never see her eyes open again. I might not hear her soft, loveable voice again or hear her infectious laugh. I probably won't be able to kiss those thin, weak lips again or touch her the way she'd touched me tonight.

What will she be leaving behind if she's really gone? Does she have a family? I just don't fucking know if I can think any more, my head and my heart are hurting. I let out a aggravated and desperate scream and decided to lunge forward onto brittanys chest,Pumping my hands over the skin below her breast bone desperately. This probably looked like some shit off Buffy or twilight or the vampire diaries but this is real, and I'm really desperate. For once I can relate to that ugly porcelain faced fictional vampire Edward Cullen.

My bangs were flicking wildly into my face with every pump until I realised for some reason I was doing CPR which involved that mouth to mouth contact thing so I pryed open her mouth from her chin and pinched her nose, breathing into her dry mouth hard, giving all I have to re-awaken this marvelous beauty who will tragically never be the same again.

But soon, with my typically , pathetic me, I gave up.

I fell back into hugging my knees and sobbed, staring into brittanys closed eyelids like they were still full of life as my eyes blurred with more and more tears.

"Please" I almost blabbered, the ability to speak almost being ripped from me. I repeated the beg over and over as I stared at her content, lifeless face, praying silently for the first time in my life.

I took a lifeless hand into my own, feeling as if I was in a hospital or something, next to a dying loved one when spontaneously, I felt the muscles in her fingers tense slightly and all hope and faith I had given up on was reassured.

I stared at her face, eyes wide, awaiting a movement, anything that could show signs if life.

Suddenly delicate eye lids shot open and blood red eyes stared sharply up into the night sky, a new ravenous monster now born to terrorize the peaceful town of Lima...

**Please give me you reviews, they help me come up with more ideas and motivate me to update quicker! Thanks**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiiii! Thank you so much to the people who are being constant with reading this! Love to you all! And also a big thanks to those who have subscribed to this story! I'd love to hear from u all! BTW, this chap may be a bit gruesome so be warned! Enjoy and review.=) **

Santana POV 

"How fucking could you!" Brittany practically screamed at me, unrooting a nearby small tree with her new found strength and throwing it directly at me, growing fustrated every time I dodged.

She's making me feel so bad. It was a accident. But I guess that isn't good enough.

"Do you know how much you've just fucked EVERYTHING up? You have no idea... what am I supposed to do about... urgh!" Brittany babbled, still throwing various small trees and boulders in my direction.

"Stop it!" I snapped, jolting in the blink of an eye to Brittany, grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her from from continuing her attacks.

"I didn't mean to do this Britt, I didn't want to hurt you, do you know how hard I cried when I thought I'd killed you? Do you know how hard I tried to make the pain lighter?"

This silenced her. She let out a defeated sigh and slumped her tense shoulders, not daring to look me in the eyes.

"Everything is just so fucked up now San..." she moaned, leaning hesitanatly into my open arms for a tight, reassuring hug.

I rubbed her back up and down softly as she nuzzled into my neck, sending innapropriate shivers through my body.

"Please tell me this is a dream San... it's got to be, I can't leave Liam with my dad" she continued, her words muffled against the skin of my neck.

We pulled away slightly and I grabbed at brittanys scared wrist, pulling her down to lie on the moonlit grass besides me, the stars twinkling delicately in the clear night sky. At one point I knew all of their names. That was before Brittany had Joined my astronomy class... not that I'm complaining.

"It's not a dream..." I started, shuffling closer over the thick grass to Brittany, cautiously stroking my hand down her arm until I reached her hand, looking into her blood red eyes for assurance before lacing my fingers with hers. She needed to hunt. But I want to talk. Her voice is something I need, I'm thankful for still hearing right now. I know how hard it is for her right now. I know how much her throat is burning, it's not easy.

We lay like that for a while as I played back the conversation in my brain to fill the absence of brittanys sweet voice.

"Who's Liam?" I randomly asked as she admired the stars, her eyes showing how deep in thought she really is. I rolled over to prop myself up on one elbow, staring down into her distant face, our fingers still entwined.

"My brother" she answered simply, answering none of the many questions in my head.

"Then why is it a bad thing that he's left with your dad?"

Her gaze finally detached from the glistening stars to look up at my face, her eyes trying to read me disbelievingly, like she was shocked I'd asked such a question. I don't know why. It's a pretty understandable question.

"My dad's not exactly 'dad material'..."

She sighed. I could feel her claws begin to pierce the skin between my knuckles as she squeezed my hand lovingly, probably reassuring herself this isn't a dream.

"Why?" I asked without thought. I didn't mean to push her into giving me all this personal information, I was just intrigued. This girl had always seemed to closet her emotions up and I had spent years trying to work her out and now is my chance.

"You really want the story of my shitty life huh?"

I nodded merely and watched the moonlight bounce off her perfectly shaped face, lighting up her beautiful features.

"Well, I'm a dyke..." she laughed awkwardly, "my best friend is my five year old brother and well... my dad abuses me, my mom and him."

Shit, wasn't expecting that. I squeezed her hand softly before sliding my fingers up her exposed arm, up her swollen neck and cupped her jaw lovingly, stroking the skin of her cheek as a tear dribbled down her face, dropping sideways down her tilted face and dripping off the tip of her nose.

"Guess you hate him huh?" I tried to joke, hoping I could lighten the tension filled mood.

"You have no idea!" She laughed unenthusiasticly "I could kill him, he's the only reason I was on that cliff you see. Cause when I got home my dad was drunk and hit little Lee."

Kill him huh? I guess I could help out in that situation...

I watched as Brittany brought her spare hand up to grab at her throat, swallowing hard as if to remove flem.

"Thirsty?" I questioned with one eyebrow raised curiously, a evil grin plastered over my face as I noticed brittanys new, slick fangs sitting comfortably over her full bottom lip. Those fangs could be used for some sweet revenge.

"Yeah" she croaked, still gulping.

"I think I got a idea" I smiled before leaning forward to whisper my devilish plan into her ear.

"What about Lee?" Brittany asked, her hand froze on the handle to her white glazed front door. "I won't be able to resist will I? I'd end up hurting him!"

Growing impatient and my hunger for the kill growing, I slammed into the door and strode through the hall, turning my head to find a stubbly brown haired man passed against the sofa surrounded by cans of beer and cider. It seems worse than I thought.

"Can't your mom look after him? Plus you never know, if you really love him that much you just might be able to resist, I'd Stay with you the first few nights if you wanted..."

I crept into the dark room, admiring all the aspects of the house that seemed pretty normal, like Brittany and liam's baby photos and school yearbooks and certificates but there were so many unfamily-friendly aspects too, cracked family photos, and alcohol spilt. It smelt strongly of blood too...

"I'm not sure about this San..." Brittany whispered as I crouched down infront of her passed out father. I'd kill the bastard right now if I could, hitting Brittany and her lovely little brother like that. The douche deserved a decent rip up.

"Just think of the horrible shit he's done to your family!" I almost snapped, dying to sink my teeth into this flesh before me.

There was a eery moment of silence before brittanys eyes grew deep red again and her fists slowly curled up into a tight fist. This was followed by a quick, certain nod, signifying my allowance to continue.

"Wakey-wakey Mr Pierce" I grinned mischievously, licking my aching fangs threateningly as the drunken man groaned and lazily opened his reddened eyelids.

"Well hello, who might you be?" The drunk chuckled drunkily, attempting to act charming. I sniggered disbelivingly, rolling my eyes then latching them onto brittanys, unsure of how to answer that question.

_Say. My. Girlfriend _Brittany mouthed from her position standing thirsty in the doorway, the gleaming moonlight still shining through the windows and enlightening her creamy skin.

"I'm your daughters girlfriend you see..." I began, my arms drapped over each knee as I continued to crouch infront of the disorderly man. "And you haven't been being the nicest _daddy_ have you?"

I don't think he'd even noticed how blood red my eyes were and the alien length of my canines, he seemed totally unaware of my form.

"You haven't brought your little _dyke_ army have You?" He spat, shaking his head and chuckling quietly to himself.

This triggered my last nerve to snap, no one uses _that word_ and gets away with it. I lunged for his throat and gripped hard, his face immediately flushing from the lack of air, my claws digging hard into the stubbly skin causing blood to drip from the pierce marks.

"Santana!" Brittany almost screamed, soon hushing herself when she remembered Liam was asleep upstairs. I can't blame her for being so unsure about this. He is overall her father. The man who gave her life but also threatened to take it away from her.

Brittany had moved quickly from The door frame and was crouched next to me, watching as her dad choked, his eyes widened with shock as he realised my true form.

I thought she was going to stop me, pull my arms away and save her dad but instead, after pulling my arms away, she instead plunged for his throat herself, taking me by surprise.

"He deserves a more vicious death baby... there's a massive kitchen knife on the work top in the dining room, go get it"

That's more like it. I shot up to my feet and shot to the kitchen, grabbing the largest knife I could from the wooden block on the work surface and returning to brittanys side.

"Cut him" Brittany instructed firmly, releasing his throat causing his swollen purple face to slowly return to it's usual grayish colour.

"Where?" I asked, panicked, not sure were Brittany was going with this.

"Wrist. I'm thirsty." She scowled, looking straight into her petrified father's eyes as she brought her hand over his scaled jaw, nothing but pure hatred in her fierce crimson eyes before swiping her arm forcefully back and slashing her hand across his face, a red mark bulging immediately over his cheek.

"That's for being such a shit dad!" She Snapped as I gripped the hairy arm of the man, taking a moment to reflect on how repulsive I thought men were, before positioning the blade over the veins of his wrist.

"Don't do this Brittany, I'll do anything just let me live!" He begged, to paralyzed with fear to even attempt to fight back, plus Brittany had his shoulders pinned back against the couch.

"Your already dead to me. Just do it San, I'm quenched"

At brittanys request, I sliced a deep gash right through the man's skin and blue, thin veins; a waterfall of blood draining from the wound instantly, the smell of blood causing my throat to burn and blaze.

Brittanys lips immediately latched to the spewing wrist, her cheeks sucking in as she began draining the thick blood straight from the source.

"This is what you get for messing with my girl. Karma man, karma." I sighed sarcastically before diving down onto his neck, digging my elongated teeth into the soft flesh of his neck feeling this repulsive man's blood splutter into my mouth like water from a tap.

Brittanys hand was firmly over his mouth to muffle his screams and cries as his blood level rapidly decreased, his body growing more limp and weak beneath us with each suck.

"Britt, baby, don't... I love you..." he panted as he began sliding down the sofa, sweat dripping from his brow as his cries and screams became quieter, slowing down along with his heart rate.

"I never loved you..." Brittany almost growled as we simultaneously pulled away, gliding her wrist under her chin to wipe away the drizzle of sticky crimson dribbling from her mouth, he pupils beginning to return to their deep, earthly green.

Within moments, the drunks chest had stopped it's slow rising and the sound of breathing had vanished from the room. He'd gone.

"How did that feel?" I asked after a few moments of awkward silence, my body still coming down from the thrill of my feed.

Brittanys head turned slowly to look into my eyes, strands of bloodstained blonde hair stuck to her brow and blood streaks still dribbling from the corners of her mouth, her eyes glaring with what could only be described as pure evilness.

"Amazing..."

**please review, i love to know what you all think =) thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hope your all enjoying this fiction. If you read I'd love for you to please take the time to send a quick review, I appreciate every single one! Thank you. 3**

Santana POV

"Are you sure I can do this San?" Brittany asked as we stood nervously infront of the door to hers and liams shared bedroom, nothing but the sound of the young ones light breathing drifting into our super sensitive ears.

We had rid of the body cleverly, it sounds vile but I'd never really seen the point in those decomposition things in the plugs of sinks until now. I'd had to do all that by myself though because Brittany had continued to have rather annoying mood swings while feasting of my stash of blood sachets I stole from the hospital the other day.

So turns out a meat cleaver and sink disposal unit can be very handy in these situations.

"How much do you love him?" I sighed quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping toddler in the other room.

"He's my everything" she shrugged honestly, staring at the child's sticker decorated door. I followed her gaze and admired the decorations too. There were little stickers of dinosaurs and unicorns along with small photographs of the pair of them.

A particular one caught my eye. in the middle of the door was stuck a heart shaped cut out of a picture displaying a small blonde girl looking around ten holding a tiny newborn baby wrapped in her arms.

I picked the blue tacked image off the door and admired it closer, smiling warmly to myself at the overjoyed expression on young brittanys face before turning it over to red the message on the back.

_The first time, ever I saw your face_ was scribbled in italic with a pink Sharpie on the back with little doodles of music notes around it.

I was surprised when the small dribble of water slid down my cheek. I didn't think I had anymore tears left in me after today's events. Obviously he really was brittanys everything, this was a brother sister love like non other I'd ever seen.

I never got along with my brother Horatio. Although he was two years younger, he was a pain in the ass but I never accepted that I loved him. We always faught, always hurt eachother when I was about the age of Brittany on the photo. I'd given him so many nosebleeds by that age.

Yet it hit me like a hundred ton boulder of depression when he passed away four years ago from cancer.

I pushed the memory from my mind and tacked the picture back to the door, dabbing under my eyes with the back of my wrist. Deaths such a horrible thing. Yet I'm the one going around causing it.

"Then you should be OK" I sniffed, nodding reassuringly as she slowly creaked open the door into the dark room. Up against each wall was a single bed, and in the blue sheets lay the sleeping blonde haired boy, breathing softly in content.

Brittany smiled sweetly as she closed the door behind her and I crept over to brittanys pink sheeted bed to sit comfortably on the end, hardly noticing the scent of the young ones blood as I lay down.

Brittany on the other hand seemed to be struggling. She was blinking rapidly and approaching Liam one step at a time, her fists clenched like every step was painful. And it probably was.

"I can't do this San!" She breathed, shaking her head and moving from liams bedside to the one I lay on.

"I can't get any closer to him!" She sniffed, her tears beginning to drip.

I sat up and scooched closer to her to warp my arms around her shoulders to pull her into a tight, comforting hug, the scent of her shampooed hair under my nose more beautiful than the scent of dripping blood. I didn't really know what to say, just continued to hug her lovingly.

"I can't hold him but he can't sleep well without it, he will wake up and start crying again" she continued as I rubbed her back up and down in the pitch black room. I wanted to just pull her down onto the sheets and cuddle and spoon her all night but I had a idea that could make her feel better.

"Do you want me to sleep with him?" I offered, "I can resist so well, I've been around humans like that for two years now!"

Brittany pulled away slowly, her eyes still thankfully that beautiful green as she stared at me, considering the offer before nodding, her outer eyes red and puffy from her crying. She wasn't enjoying being like this now and it made me feel so gaddamn bad inside.

"It will be OK" I promised, cupping her cheek and stroking her skin softly, wiping away the wet patches from underneath her eyes. "Trust me"

"I do" she weakly smiled before I pulled her face closer to mine, sealing my lips warmly over hers in a soft, affectionate kiss which lasted about five second before I pulled away gradually, hopping off the pink sheets to carefully lie next to the sleeping boy on the blue ones.

The second I lay down the young one rolled over in his sleep to cuddle into me, taking me back slightly until I decided to comfortingly wrap my arms around him, his head laying into my chest as Brittany watched with a half sad half happy smile on her face.

"Britty..." the toddler mumbled in his dreams, clutching onto my clothing and falling back into contentness.

"I'm here Lee, I'm here" Brittany mumbled from the other side of the room as she tucked herself into her sheets and lay her blonde head on the pillows.

A few minutes of silence passed until I heard Brittany clear her throat for attention.

"Hmh?" I quietly responded, lifting my head off the pillows.

"Can we like sleep? And eat And that stuff cause they can't on twilight"

I let out a silent giggle at how purely adorable the girl was until I realized she was serious.

"Uh yeah, we sleep, we eat, we drink things apart from blood but we don't age."

I saw her slowly nod from the other side of the room, the small amount of light from the moon shining through the crack in the curtains to light up one side of her face.

Once I'm sure the two others in the room are fast asleep, I close my eyes to fall into a uneventful sleep.

I was awoken in the morning by the little toddler in my arms shuffling around in my arms.

I faught against my tiredness to pry open my eyelids exposing me into the small morning sunlit room. Across on the other side of the room Brittany sat cross legged on the matrice, messing with her phone in her hands before her eyes peered up to meet mine, the two of us passionatly staring softly into the others eyes.

"Who are you?" A high pitched child's voice snapped us both from our transfixing stare. Little Liam was gazing up at my face, his eyes wide but holding much confusion.

"Hello Liam, I'm Santana." I looked up at Brittany as I began this, feeling the need to restart the loving gaze we held moments ago. "Your daddy has... gone away... and britty isn't... very well...so I'm helping look after you"

The blonde boy shuffled away from me with a excited smile on his face, rolling over to face his big sister and hold out his arms for her, asking for a hug.

I nodded at Brittany, believing she was ready to be close to her beloved brother finally.

She got slowly up from the bed, placing her cell on the bed side table before taking a few steps across the room to lean down and pull Liam into her arms, clearly holding her breath as she smiled into the embrace.

"So Santana is your girlfriend now Britty?" Liam asked sweetly into her shoulder. He spoke about me like he'd heard of me before. Brittany hadn't talked about me to Liam had she? If so what about?

Brittany brought her head up from her brothers shoulder to look at me as if to ask 'are you?'

All I could do was shrug. I didn't know, was I? Sure we'd fucked and last night before we slept we did kiss. I guess it's her decision.

_I like you, so it's up to you _I mouthed, looking at my fingers as I picked out imaginary dirt from my nails, feeling rather self conscious at my confession.

"Yeah she is Lee" Brittany smiled, pulling away and sitting back on her bed, smiling at me with a new light behind her eyes. But as I looked closer, they were slowly beginning to glisten with redness.

_Your eyes_ I mimed, pointing at mine and mouthing the words whilst Liam clapped his hands at the news. He really must know who I am. Brittany must've really talked about me to him.

Brittanys eyes widened, their redness fully showing as they flickered around the room, blinking repetitively.

"I need the loo" she stammered, getting up and heading for the door swiftly leaving me and Liam alone in the room. He was really a sweet little boy, I could see why he meant so much to Brittany, he is so loveable.

"It's nice to meet you Santana, britty always told me how pretty you are and she's right" Liam started in his adorable high voice.

"It's nice to meet you too Liam" I grinned, falling for how adorable this child is already.

"So where's daddy?" He asked, turning to fully face me, his legs crossed and his Ben 10 pyjamas hanging baggy around his small body.

I didn't really know what to say. How do I lie to a young boy about the fact that his dad is really plunged in thousands of bloody pieces at the bottom of the waste disposal unit and his blood still rests in the bottom of mine and brittanys stomachs. Just thinking of how sexy Brittany looked last night covered in blood shot arousal straight through to my core. I wonder if she's OK in there.

Suddenly I was hit with so many questions, where is brittanys mom? What do we tell her? Who do I tell her I am? Does she even accept Brittany as a lesbian? Is she like her father? I then realised I had a question to be answering so thought of the most child friendly thing to say.

"Daddy went to the place were bad people go, he won't come back" I lied, well it was partly true. Daddy's in hell and won't come back.

It shocked me when Liam clapped his hands and let out a small, relieved 'yay!' Guess he real was a evil person.

"I hated daddy, look at what he did!" He exclaimed, pointing at a sore looking red mark on the right side of his neck, the skin blotched in different tones of red. Poor boy. Daddy did deserve it.

It was so cute how he suddenly trusted me and was so friendly towards me.

"He was a mean, mean man to hurt his beautiful daughter and such a handsome young man like you" I smirked warmly, extending my arm out to ruffle the young ones golden locks, shutting his eyes and smiling cheekily as I did so.

"I'm glad your finally brittys girlfriend, you seem so nice" Liam giggled, a cute blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Is your mommy nice?" I asked, praying that she was. Brittany had told me that her dad used to beat her mother too so judging by the fact Brittany and Liam were still so nice even though they were beat, I'm guessing she will be decent too.

"Yes. When she's actually here. It is usually just me, Brit and daddy"

Suddenly the door was threw open and a tired, scruffy looking blonde woman stood in the doorway, almost tripping over her own two feet as she leant against the doorframe.

I shot up of the bed and felt a sweat suddenly spread over my body. This must be her. Maybe she isn't decent after all.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted, storming into the room straight for me. "Get away from my son!"

I had two choices, fight back like a vampire and lose the trust of little Liam here and potentially be hurting a innocent, normal person whom Brittany loved or fight like a human, which right now seemed the best idea.

Before I knew it, the aggravated woman had me pushed up the wall, shouting threats at my face, pressing my shoulders against the wall so hard it hurt.

"No!" Liam shouted but his plead was unheard over his mother's shouts. I could smell alcohol on this woman and realised she probably wouldn't be doing this sober.

"No one goes anywhere near my son you bitch!" She spat, throwing her arm back and hitting me square in the jaw causing me to double over against the wall, clutching my face in pain. guess shes got a right in hitting me, i am a stranger lying in bed with her five year old son. That's a other aspect of twilight that so fucking wrong. Vampires can feel pain!

I could see the horrified expression on the woman's face as I pulled myself back up, my blood boiling and judging by her horror, showing in my eyes too.

Then, thankfully, as if just on call; a enraged Brittany appeared in the doorway were her mother appeared moments ago.

"Liam, go watch TV downstairs, I need to talk to mommy and San" Brittany instructed calmly, her eyes shining bright red but luckily, Liam didn't seem to notice and hurried out of the room.

Once he was definitely gone, brittanys mother crushed her fist against my nose once more, the pain flooding through my face and blood dribbling from my nose. Yes us vampires have blood too, again twilight your sooo wrong.

Brittany shot from the doorway in a flash and tried to pull the woman off of me but her human strength was failing.

"What the heck are you?" Mrs Pierce spat again, pushing me and shoving me between hits, blood dribbling off my chin.

"Mom!" Brittany screamed, finally using her super strength to pull the enraged woman off me and throw her against the closed door.

"Where the fuck were you last night eh?" She shouted at her mom, getting up in her face as the sound of Liam crying came from downstairs. I wanted to stop Brittany from having a go at her mom but right now, all I could do was slide down the wall in pain, trying to dab the flowing blood off my chin and lower face unsuccessfully.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" She shouted again, I could almost feel the rage steaming from brittanys body as she held her mom against the wall forcefully. Still no answer.

"FUCKING TELL ME!" Brittany demanded, shockingly swiping her hand across her own mother's face.

The older woman finally opened her mouth but all that came out was the shout of desperation of her husband's name.

"dad's dead, I killed him for being such a bastard!" Brittany spat, her mother freezing in her shoes, paralyzed in shock.

I moaned loudly and gripped my forehead, the throbbing pain from the attack becoming too much and forcing my eyes shut, only for them to snap open again at a other sound of a hand slapping across skin. Her mother hit her. Just like her dad had.

The world stood still around us all, all three of us in pure shock. But it wasn't just shock boiling through Brittanys veins, she was raging with anger.

The awkward silence was cut off by a other whimper of pain from my mouth, clutching my forehead again, my eyelids dropping shut.

That's when I heard it. Again. For the second time in 12 hours...

...The crunch of human flesh.

**Oh! Dun dun dun! Haha tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey back again! Hope you enjoy, I'm basing this of nayalove's idea but twisting it a bit so hope you enjoy nayalove! Also big thanks to crimsonjoy for being so great. =)**

Santana POV

Brittany had been locked in the toilet for around a hour now, and the whole time I'd been sat against the door, awaiting her to finish her never ending breakdown. who could blame her? She'd just killed her mom.

I sighed and threw my head back against the door, my eyes flitting to the limp dead body hidden behind the half open door of the brother and sisters room. Brittany isn't very good at this and I don't trust her around Liam anymore. She's already killed of her mother and father, imagine the pain she's going through.

I have no idea what happens now. What about little Lee? He has no mother and father now. Thanks to me. If I hadn't gotten so carried away with his sister then I'd never have bit her, she wouldn't be like this, nor have killed anyone. It's all my fault. What happens now seriously?

Suddenly the door was threw open and I fell straight backwards onto the bathroom floor, cursing in pain as my head hit the floor. I look straight up into brittanys upside-down face as she crouched over me, her face blotchy and red from yet more crying.

She bent to her knees as I sat back up, swiveling on my ass to face her, that horrible metal strip under the door frame hurting my but as I sat cross legged, looking at the blonde.

"Look at what that bitch did to you" she sighed, dabbing a wet clump of toilet paper over my chin and nose, the white material soon becoming overtook with the red of my dark blood. "She deserved what She got"

"How are you?" I asked, cringing as she swiped over the sore bridge of my nose with the blood ridden tissue.

"Numb" Brittany answered simply, running the tissue down my cheek one last time before tossing it into the trash basket next to the sink. "But I've got a plan."

"What?" I asked, getting to my feet and rubbing my now painful ass, holding out my free hand to pull Brittany to her feet as well.

"Well I just doubt it's safe to be around Lee anymore so as much as it will kill me to do, I'm going to take him to live with his Nana and grandpa then we can runaway somewhere, anywhere, but here we are murderers" she explained, stepping over the dead body in the doorway into her room, beginning to grab as many of liams clothes as possible, stuffing them into a small child's case she pulled from under the bed.

"What are we going to do with the body? Please don't make me cut it into tiny pieces and force them down the drain disposal again" I asked, standing in the doorway watching my girlfriend rush around the room in desperation, trying to detract myself from the eyes of the pale faced body glaring blankly up at me.

"Um... burn it this time maybe, no that won't work, um dump it, oh I got it! The compactor of our electric lawn mower!"

"Good choice, good choice" I mumbled, taking the case from Brittany as she stepped back over the body and closed the door firmly behind her, taking a deep breath before taking my hand in hers and making our way down stairs.

Liam was curled up on the brown leather sofa, a pillow cuddled in his arms tightly as he watched some children's cartoon on tv.

"Stay with Lee for a while, I gotta go call Nana" Brittany whispered, dropping my hand and allowing me to plop down on the sofa next to Liam while Brittany sauntered off into the hall to pick up the phone. He immediately scooched closer to me and lay into me slightly. He had so much trust in me even though we met only hours ago. Brittany must have spoke about me so nicely.

"Were's mommy?" He questioned, his eyes still fixed on the flashing television. Here goes lie number two. I didn't like lying to such a innocent sweet boy but it was the only option right now. Lucky I already had this one thaught through.

"You see Lee, mommy has to work away for a while so me and Britt are going to take you to live with your Nana for a while"

"Nana gives me cake" Liam stated, causing my to giggle at how simple minded he was. It probably hurt him so much inside with all the change but he was such a strong five year old that he had stopped showing it.

"Come on then Lee, let's go see Nana" Brittany sighed, entering the room to come and lift Liam into her arms, he looked too big to be carried but I guess it takes no effort for one of us.

Liam snuggled into brittanys blonde hair as we made our way out the front door, the case firmly in my hand to be put in the boot of my black sports car (did I ever mention that my dad's a high business man?)

I sat in the drivers seat with Brittany in the passenger seat next to me, Liam settled in the back and started the engine up, pulling off the drive way onto the road and speeding down the street.

Brittanys grandparents lived only in down town Lima so the drive only took around five silent minutes, the only comunicatuon being brittany giving me directions. Brittany stared emotionlesly out of the window as we pulled up into the drive, not saying a word as she got out the car and helped Liam jump from the car and receive his bag.

The two disappeared inside the old woman's house leaving me alone in the silent car, thinking about were we could runaway to. It sounds like it could be two young lovers dream to be running away together but something tells me Brittany won't be easy for the next few days. Leaving Liam will really hurt her so her mood won't be the brightest when she comes back.

I leant forward to click the radio on, some contemporary rock blasting through the speakers as my cell began vibrating in my trouser pocket.

I swiped it out quickly and grinned from ear to ear at the message ID. One new message, Quinn fabray.

I tapped the view button and the message popped up.

_Hey girl, long time no see how things going?_

Quinn is my bestie, we have been since freshman year and she just happens to have been with me the night I got transformed, and she too got changed into the horrible monster that we are. She lives up in new York with her girlfriend Rachel and their roommate who is my best bro, puckerman. Their all transformed. They moved up there a year ago, Quinn moving to be with Rachel as she forfilled her dream and Puck tagging along to start a pool cleaning business.

I stopped for a moment in my train of thought and a smirk spread over my lips. This was allot to ask but it was worth a shot anyway. I swiftly began typing back, this message should be long.

_Hey Quinny I missed you baby! Listen I'm in deep shit, I transformed my girlfriend and now she's killed her parents and we need somewhere to get away too, is there like any room in your place? Just till we get some money together, we really need some help! Xxx_

I looked down at the door of the house but no Brittany yet. Guess it will take a while to explain the whole lie to elderly so I played angry birds for a while until my phone began vibrating again, this time with a incoming call.

"Hey Quinny did you get my message?" I asked, bringing the phone to my ear and looking around my car, reaching up to the glasses holder above the window to my left and slipped the sun glasses out to position them on my face as the sun shone through the windscreen.

"_Yeah I did and yeah we got a spare room but just explain to me what the heck is going on_?" She replied down the phone in a worried tone.

"Well I was getting sexy with my new girl Brittany while she was human and um... got carried away and bit her. Now she's one of us but can't control her thirst very well so has murdered her abusive mom and dad, now we just need to get away before we're arrested"

I swore I heard Quinn giggle from the other end of the phone for a moment.

"_Classic Santana Lopez, how you getting up here then?"_

"We're ganna drive up I guess" I shrugged, realizing Brittany was approaching the car, dabbing tears from her eyes. "Listen I gotta go, my girls back now, were ganna go rid of the body and start making our way up, love you"

I didn't wait for Quinn to say it back, just hung up and slid my cell back into my pocket as Brittany swung the door open to sit in the seat next to me.

"Did they fall for it?" I asked, holding back on revealing the news, putting brittanys feelings first like any loving girlfriend would.

"They fell for it. It's just so hard knowing I won't see him very often ya know?" She snuffed. I shuffled over to the edge of the seat and pulled her into a tight hug which she happily returned, holding me hard against her.

"I know baby, I know" I breathed, cupping her cheek as I pulled away, keeping our faces close together.

"But it will get better cause after we dispose of the body, were driving up to New York to live with my vampire friends!" I chucked, watching the smile grow on her face.

"Really? New York?" She grinned disbelivingly, her hands still resting on my waist.

"Really really" I nodded, both of us giggling uncontrollably with excitement at the mention of the big apple.

Brittany brought her hand up my back to grip at the fluffy hairs of the nape of my neck to pull me into a heated, wet kiss.

Our lips pressed against the others fastly, varying between hard and soft kisses until her tongue slipped over my lips, sweetly asking for entrance which I opened up to without doubt, her amazing tasting tongue exploring my mouth, caressing my wet muscle tenderly as my hands slid down her back to rest on the small of her back.

"Baby your Nan's in the doorway watching, waiting for us to pull away" I mumbled against her swollen lips as I noticed the elderly grey haired woman standing in the porch with little Liam in her hand.

"Shit" Brittany breathed, pulling away and sitting awkwardly in the seat, turning to wave at her family as I pulled away, chuckling to myself.

"Shall we continue that when we get back after we do the dirty?" I winked from behind the wheel, pure arousal for this girl overtaking my needs.

"You bet" Brittany smiled lustfully, her eyes leering all over my body as I attempted to concentrate on the road infront of me.

"Your in for a long night"

**Haha so yeah I personally think this chap was shit cause i wrote it early morning but tell me what you think. Next chap will be sexy times, promise. ;) it will be better then the first sexy time guaranteed =] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks again to all u who review can't say how much I appreciate it! Sorry it took a while to update, I have to find the time to write this as I go plus I wrote a quick glee apocalypse once shot that u can check out on my page, so here's the sexy chap as promised! thx again! **

To be terribly honest with myself, this time disposing of the body was super fun, besides the fact it was brittanys mother and she didn't participate in the disposal again. Who can blame her? Shoving your dead mother into a lawnmower compactor isn't for everyone.

I was rinsing off my bloody hands when I heard footsteps entering the kitchen quietly. This darn stuff was hard to get out once dried.

Brittany snaked her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder admiring the bloody mess of water in the bowl.

"How was it?" She asked, her taut body flush against my back distracting me from my task, her full breasts pushed up against my shoulder blades.

"Let's just say I don't think that lawnmower is usable again, apparently it doesn't do bones" I laughed slightly, scrubbing the last bit of crimson from beneath my nails before pouring the bowl up, the bloody water quickly flowing out like a waterfall into the drain. I cursed when I found it blocked by the remains of Brits father.

"Don't worry about it, were getting outta here remember?" Brittany whispered softly into my ear, her voice mischievous and flirtatious as she nipped at my earlobe with her soft lips delicately. "And we have some unfinished business of our own, remember?"

Just hearing Brittany being seductive turned me so fucking on. Something about her just had me wrapped around her little finger, not in a bad way because she didn't actually know I'd do anything for her but in a sense that it felt so right to be with her. I'd never been with someone I felt so comfortable around, like it was meant to be. To be honest, I'd slept around so much at school, girls were beginning to look at me rather like a piece of meat. You don't know how many times I've wanted to scream 'eyes are up here' and attack them. I bet they'd be a better drink than they were a fuck anyway.

I slipped around in brittanys arms to snake mine around her neck, looking back into her ocean coloured eyes with as much lust as she showed for me, which let me say seemed to be allot.

"Right here? Right now?" I flirted back, her hands gliding up and down my sweaty sides, lifting up the hem of my tank top up carelessly as she did so, exposing my lightly sweated over skin before it was covered by the fabric once more.

"Mhm" she responded, flicking her eyebrows suggestively as she slowly bent her head downwards to suck the sensative skin of my neck- that was covered in blood moments ago- into her mouth, her teeth grazing over the flesh causing a shiver to run down my spine. "You looked really sexy covered in blood"

I was glad her face was buried in my neck right now because I'm sure I'm blushing, hard. Her body pushed me harder against the cupboards as her sucking and kissing on my neck bacame harder and more pleasurable causing strangled moans to spill from my lips.

"Your so cute when you do that" Brittany whispered muffled against my neck, her breath ticking the wet patch of skin her lips had just created, sparks of arousal shooting though my body, tingles of need all over from finger tips to toes.

I shot my hand up to grip and tangle in brittanys soft hair, pushing lightly down on the nape of her neck to close the agonizing gap between her lips and my craving neck. I just want her so badly, her lips are like alcohol, there addictive, and I'd do crazy things for them.

I couldn't stop my hands from gripping at her the hem of her shirt and tugging the unwanted garment over her head, detaching her lips from my bruising neck momentarily as the shirt was rid of and threw onto the ignited stove.

Before her lips could dive back to my throat, I placed my hand under her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet mine, her eye lids drooping ever so slightly with need, her pupils diluted with want.

"Kiss me" I almost begged, longing to feel those talented lips back on mine, pleasing them like they had done in the last few days whenever I was lucky enough.

She did as I asked and straightened herself back up so our faces were level, our foreheads touching and noses pressed merely against eachother before our lips slowly collided in my heated request, my hand finding it's way down brittanys body slowly, bobbing slightly to hook my hand under her knee, bringing one toned leg to wrap around my waist as we swooned into the kiss.

"Charming" she smirked against my lips, her arms pressed against mine and gripping onto my shoulder to keep her from falling to the tiled ground.

She threw her head back again, her gorgeous hair dangling straight down towards the ground, asking for my lips. I gladly gave in and leant further forward, holding her tighter around her back and pressing a tender kiss to the front of her throat before trailing across and sucking carefully on the crook if her neck.

This seems rather like some soppy love scene from a romance movie, ya know, guy gets girl, guy swoons girl, guy kisses girl. See, love stories can happen with two girls, I guess this is one, fuck homophobia!

I never really thought I'd be lucky enough to finally find a girl who would happily allow me to do this type of romantic stuff. To be honest I thought I'd never really find a decent girl who wasn't just in it for the sex. I suppose when your just used for sex for the majority of your high-school years, you feel like that's all people would want you for, it becomes your purpose, which is rather prejudice to what will happen now but this won't be the same, because there's one difference with Brittany that I'd never had with any other of my sexual partners. I love her.

I pulled her back up from the romantic swoon and cupped her cheek, bringing my lips softly from the addictive smell of her skin with one last pouted kiss.

All I had to do was suggestively flicker my eyebrows, glancing to the ceiling (aka bedroom) and she knew exactly what I meant. She took me by the hand, a huge grin spread over her lips as we hurried from the kitchen, leaving brittanys shirt on the oven and giggled all the way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once inside my room I hurried to draw the curtains shut and switched on two lamps, one either side of my bed and draped two red cloths over them, enlighting the room with sensual red lighting before crawling onto the bed sheets, leering up at a topless Brittany, raising my hand and beckoning her forward with one finger.

"Your so sexy" Brit breathed, kneeling onto the bouncy sheets to grab at my neck and pull me up onto my knees too, our bodies inches apart, the warmth of her skin radiating to mine whilst she fumbled with the buttons of my red checked shirt, teasing herself provocatively by nonchalantly tearing open one button at a time.

In moments Brittany gave in to her own unbearable teasing and the garment was flung across the room, both of our chests heaving with desire; taking in the sight of eachothers topless sweaty bodies until ecstasy took over us both and our torsos collided for a sensual, heated kiss. Her hand tangled into my blood ridden hair and I could feel her stomach, her chest, heaving stickily against mine as our upper bodies molded together.

Our kisses were mind-blowing. Her tongue should be illegal. It explores every inch of my mouth it can reach, stroking over my flesh lovingly, and I devoured her taste. I even felt her muscle slide over my canines every so often as if she wished they were elongated.

As our tongues danced passionately, her hands were slowly trailing down my spine, her nails dragging into my skin painlessly yet arousingly until they groped lightly at my ass, pulling me down ontop of her as she lay back into the sheets leaving my legs to straddle her waist, our lips never detaching for a moment.

Her hands wandered back up over the small of my back and up to my bra clasp as I pulled away for air keeping brittanys swollen lower lip between my teeth before pouting my lips hotly into hers again when her hands released the clasp and dug her nails into my skin again as she slid the straps off over my arms allowing the support to fall to the floor.

A pair of eager hands began palming into my breasts desperately, pleasing the warm skin and erect nipples causing me to almost whimper into her mouth with the connection of her skin on the sensitive area of mine in such a amazing manor. But before she could attach her lips to them, I somewhat forcefully pushed her shoulders back hard against the bed and attacked her collar bone with my lips causing her to sqirm in pleasure as my tongue drew teasing circled on her sweet scented skin. Even her perfume tasted amazing to me.

Brittany caressed down my body again but this time, stopped at the front of my jeans and fumbled with the press studs and zipper Impatiently so whilst her hands were busy with that, I allowed mine to drift behind her arched back and release her poker dotted bra from her body so I could trail sloppily wet kissed down from her collar bone to her cleavage, devouring the skin there between my lips.

"Fuck Santana" Brittany gasped at the erotic contact, diving her hand down to seize the whispy strands on the nape of my neck to guide me downwards until I was faced with the amazement of her to-die-for abs. Gosh just by looking at her exposed breasts and abs sent a gush of arousal into my panties.

Brittany was now pulling my trousers down my legs so I pulled away momentarily to remove of them and drop them besides the bed giving me a second to observe the bonded half naked blood sucking goddess beneath me, light up by the sexy red lighting making her look slightly evil to the human eye. 100% breathtaking to my eye.

I couldn't resist tilting back down, her hands locking onto my thighs, and kissing her delicately, expressing all my love through a tender, heart filled kiss from my soul. If I still have one.

"Make love to me Santana" Brittany breathlessly pleaded, kissing all over my cheeks and jaw, even venturing to my ear lobe for elegant sucks and nips as her trousers slid down her thighs, guided by my hungry hands.

My plump pouted lips pressed teasing feather light kisses along her body, stopping at her tight abs to roughly caress my hand over them, almost moaning at the sensation of them under my palms. This girl must work out 24/7 to be this ripped.

I flicked at her belly button a few times after finishing my gawking over the muscles and continued my journey downwards, parting her thighs as I licked along her pantyline causing brittanys legs to wrap around my neck and drape down my back.

"Please, I want you so bad" Brittany breathed, her chest rising and falling fastly on the matrice and her blonde locks sprawled wondrously across the pillow case. I smirked devilishly and looked up meet brittanys enlarged eyes as she panted, her fingers clutching the sheets and her knuckles turning white.

I grinned mischievously while I took the hem of her black lace panties between my teeth and tugged them gradually downwards, the fantastic smell of her arousal flooding into my sences as the panties were pulled to her knees and I was faced with her glistening pink core, even more wetness escaping into my own underwear.

"Fuck me baby" she moaned throatily when I crawled up closer to her soaked aroused sex but instead of teasing her like planned, she tensed her thighs around my head, pulling me into her and extending my tongue to lap the length of her, both of us moaning deeply, me at the absolute moorish taste of her wetness being devoured.

Her hips began thrusting into my face with each long, exaggerated lick and her moans were fluent, turning me on more than I'd ever been in my life. And the fact that with every lick, more wetness escaped, so was she.

"Oh God! Santana!" She almost shrieked as my tongue circled her slick entrance, once, twice, before inserting the whole of my tongue into her tight walls, brittanys hand squeezing the muscles of my shoulder, the other fisting the sheets tightly.

I couldn't take listing to her moans of ecstasy anymore so crept my hand down into my underwear to draw sloppy hard circles around my dripping clit, moaning against brittanys flesh with every thrust and rub as her body began twitching slightly, moans and curses and spills of my name panting from her mouth repetitively before her whole torso began arching off the bed quickly, rocking faster and faster into my face, the pace of my fingertips also increasing speed and power.

"Ohhh! Fuck! Santana!" She shouted, her chest hitching and jerking fiercely as her body lay exhausted back into the sheets and her tenced fingers released the clenched material while I licked up the remains of her spill, my tongue ragged with it's motions from the comedown of my own powerful orgasm until she was clean.

Once I gained enough energy, I crawled up her body with loving kisses to cuddle into her side and lay my head against her neck, my wrist gripped by brittanys still trembling hand to bring my weak fingers to her wet lips and seal her lips around them, her tongue swirling around them before letting go for my wrist to drape around her waist, snuggling closer to her and kissing at the skin of her neck under my lips.

"That was amazing" Brittany grinned, entwining the fingers of my free hand with hers and closing her eyelids, still struggling to control her breathing.

"I love you" I smirked against her skin, breathing in the sweaty scent and nuzzling against the crook of her neck.

"I love you too" she replied truthfully, lifting her hand to rake through my tangled hair, massaging the scalp lightly just like my mother used to do for me as a child, just sit their running her fingers through my soft hair until I fell asleep next to her.

Well that's what she used to do, until Horatio died and I became excluded from the list of her top 10 priorities. I bet she won't even notice I'm gone.

We lay in peaceful silence like this for a few minutes, just loving the feeling of having the other girls naked body in our arms until Brittany flickered her eyes open and took a deep breath in, a confused look settling on her features and she nudged me softly as if to assure I'm awake. I lifted my head from her sweat beaded neck and looked down at her questioningly.

"Can you smell smoke?"

**Thanks for reading! Hope it was sexy enough! More drama next chap! Please review, can't say how much I just love hearing from each of you! I will update soon. =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii thanks for reading, sorry if I'm lacking with the updates I'm writing this in my free time as I go so hope this is OK! Love u all for reading! **

"Can you smell smoke?"

I shot up from my naked position on the bed as the scent of burning filled my nostrils. I grabbed all of our clothing and threw it in a pile on the bed and rummaged hurriedly to find mine and pull them desperately on, Brittany doing the same, when I realised my pants were on backwards but didn't care, it was kinda hard to move like this after that mind blowing sex.

"Please just grab what you can from my wardrobe" she ordered rather sharply, probably just out of fear as she placed a suit case on the bed fastly, pulling out the draws beneath her bed and dumping what she could find inside it, clear panic on her face.

It took me a while to realize why she needed that case then I remembered, were running away to live with my girls and best bro and a untimely smile crept on my face, it will be great fun living with them aslong as Puck doesn't try to get me and brit to fuck infront of him like he had asked me and Q to do once.

"We should be getting out of here. It's your shirt on fire by the way and I'm so sorry" I apologized, throwing open her wardrobe and grabbing all the clothes from the rack in my arms and pulling them off, folding them messily in the case.

"It's OK, Burns all the evidence I guess" she almost smirked, rushing in her jeans and bra to the door and untacking the photo of little her and Liam from the door, placing it into her bra and hurrying back, pushing the contence of the case to the side trying to make more room.

"There's a few boxes ontop of the wardrobe" she panted in fear while I hurried to scrape up the containers, the lids falling off a few but I couldn't bother stopping to pick them up, just tipped their content into the case. There was a hair dryer, straighteners, curling tongues and a... um... around 7inch dildo.

I tried to push all inappropriate thoughts from my head as I helped her zip up the case and clutched the handle, both of us at the bottom of the stairs in no time. But just imagining Brittany posing wearing that dildo and fucking me... hard... made me moan aloud in the doorway to the lounge, Brittany giving me a confused look but brushing it off.

The downstairs was Smokey and Brittany began coughing, obviously not a smoker unlike me. There was wafts of thick smoke spewing from the kitchen. Shame, it was a nice house, and top.

"Santana" Brittany choked, taking me by the spare hand and pulling me towards the door, thaughs of that dildo and the sight of Brittany in just cheenos and a bra running through my head as she pulled me out the front door into the clean air so we could finally breath freely again.

Once outdoors we turned, hands still entwined, and stared at the smoking house in the night sky, flames flickering through the kitchen window.

"Shouldn't we call 911?" She asked curiously, chest still jagged beneath her pocker dot bra.

"Hell no! They will find the evidence! Come on, we might aswell start making our way up to NYC" I sighed, pulling Brittany towards my sports car to lift open the small trunk and place the case inside, the weight of it bringing the car slightly closer to the ground under the gleaming street light. Brittany made her way into the passenger seat nervously, picking silently at her fingernails whilst I plopped myself down behind the wheel, looking at her curiously.

"I'm thirsty tanna" she moaned, tilting her head from my gaze to stare at the flaming house, the flickering now clearly spread to the lounge. I gave a apologetic smile and took her hand in mine comfortingly, stroking my shaky thumb over the smooth skin of the back of her hand.

"I know baby I know, cheer up, things will get better" I comforted, mentally slapping myself at the fact I couldn't bring my eyes from her cleavage, well i was kissing it about only half hour ago. "Hey..." I started, causing her to face me weakly, a unreadable look in her eyes. "...we just set your house on fire by having sex" I giggled, lacing my fingers between hers the way lovers do, the way serious couples link hands.

I dorkishly began singing kings of leon's _sex on fire _and she gave a soft giggle as a cheeky grin crept onto her lips and she squeezed my hand tightly, pulling out the photograph from her bra cup with her free hand and stared at it, just stared emotionless down at the image with the smirk still placed perfectly on her still swollen lips.

"I love you Lee" she whispered, bringing the picture to her lips and closing her eyes softly, just pausing like that for a moment.

"I guess I'll just stop of at mine and get a case together, shouldn't be too long" I informed, igniting the gass as she placed the beloved photo back over her heart lovingly before turning to smile kindly at me.

"Thanks" she nodded, pulling our entwined hands into her lap and leaning over the gear stick and hand break to cuddle up to my arm, her head resting lightly on my shoulder.

"What for?" I asked, cocking my face to the side to press a quick Peck to the top of her head, right were her hair parts perfectly.

"Being here, loving me, doing this with me, helping me, running away with me." She lifted her head from my shoulder as she said the last one, looking adoringly into my eyes before leaning up hesitantly to press her lips fully over mine for around three seconds before pulling away and leaning back over into her own seat, my hand remaining in hers and the other on the wheel.

"No problem, I love doing all five of those things" I winked "now we betta get outta here before the cops show up"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So this is your place?" Brittany asked as we pulled up silently outside my empty looking house as I fumbled in my pockets receiving my cell and my keys. I had one new text from Rachel, Quinn's girlfriend, with the address of the flat and the home phone number for emergencies.

"Yup" I breathed, twirling my keys around my finger from the ring.

"You can wait here if you like" I added, throwing my cell into brittanys lap, with nothing to be ashamed of on there. "I got angry birds"

She chuckled at me and nodded, unlocking my phone to find the internet open. Whoops.

"Why have you searched tribadism on Wikipedia?"

I pushed open the door and swung my legs out, a deep red blush probably appearing on my cheeks but I couldn't help laughing it out.

"I was after some ideas" I flirted, stepping onto the sidewalk and closing the door behind me, my eyes flirting with brittanys the whole time until I began crossing the deserted moonlit road, hands buried in my pockets before pulling my keys out at the door, inserting the key and turning it to open the doors to my dark walled house. Seems empty.

I took no time in packing up my vast amount of clothes and possessions, thinking of what was highly necessary with what Quinn might already have but packing my 'sexy toys' on the off chance my parents decided to finally waltz into my room and stumble upon them even though I already knew Britt had all I needed.

I zipped up my case and pulled it off the bed, taking one last look around the room of school pictures, band posters and raunchy underwear models. So lesbian aren't I?

I silently shut the door and took a deep breath before turning around to jump out of my skin at the sight of my mother standing in the doorway, wearing only a silk gown and a bottle of wkd in her hand. She looked pissed. Not just drunken pisses, angry pissed.

"Were the hell have you been?" She snapped, rolling a fag between her fingers of her spare hand, her eyes alternating between my face, my fucked up clothes and my case.

"Were the hell have _you_ been?" I challenged back, rolling my eyes and switching on my feet impatiently.

"What's that supposed to mean! You can't talk to me like that I'm your mother!"

I couldn't hold back the disbelieving scoff that escaped my mouth, that was definitely in my top 5 of most agitating things I've ever heard.

"_Mother_?" I repeated sarcastically "a _mother_ is someone who's there for you, who loves you and helps you grow up and puts nothing before you. Someone who you can sit and talk about your love life with. Like you'd ever do any of that with me"

She looked taken back at first. I'd always been this feisty though so it's nothing new to her, I guess she just never payed attention to me.

"I'd never want to hear about your little army of _dykes_" she spat in disgust, folding her arms and staring me down uncomfortably. "Now were are you going with that?"

Just at hearing the word _dyke_ come from her mouth boiled anger in my blood so I pushed past her and jogged down the stairs, my mother moving to the landing to look down at me, looking non concerned at all.

"If you really need to know, _mother_, I'm moving to new york with my **girlfriend** who I am **in love** with and I'm **never** coming back."

And the door slammed behind me.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

"What happened babe?" Brittany asked curiosity as I threw myself behind the wheel angrily, gripping it to release my rage.

"My mother that's what happened, such a homophobic bitch"

I glared at the porch of what i used to call my house were my mother stood emotionless, scowling at me and brittany through the untinted windows.

"There she fucking is" I scowled. "Homophobic bitch" I repeated.

Brittany turned her head swiftly to catch sight of the angry older Latina. I couldn't help doing this, I felt like I just really wanted to take the piss and aggravate my mom more so, so I leant over the seat with my eyes slightly drooped and kissed her passionately as she turned back to face me, my arm around the back of the chair.

She was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and tilted her head, kissing me back wetly as I snaked my arms around her neck, holding one arm in the air and giving the middle finger in the direction of my house, arguing with my mother through silent actions.

"As much as I wish I could fuck you right here, I really think we need to get outta here before we get the cops onto us." She breathed against my lips, peppering soft feather like kisses over my cheek and jaw, my mother shaking her head in disgust.

"Yeah" I agreed, keeping my arm around brittanys chair but leaning forward to receive a note pad and pen from the draw beneath her seat and place it in my lap.

"Check my texts from Rachel and write down the address and number, then throw my phone outta the window" I instructed, turning the key in the ignition and hitting the gas hurridly, speeding on the brink of the speed limit down the dark street as Brittany scribbled the address and sent a final text to Quinn informing her that the phone was about to be disposed of before the window slid into the door, freezing the car thoroughly and the cell was chucked far into the suburbs besides the road.

"Next stop NYC" I smirked, the window clicking back into place as I clicked the radio on, blasting angsty music into the sports car, driving away into a new life.

"Can we stop for a drink somewhere on the way sanny, I'm parched"

I chuckled as I payed attention to the headlight lit street infront of me, my fingers tapping the wheel and the other hand taking brittanys cool hand into mine the same linked-fingered way I had done earlier. The way that made me feel like I was finally, after all these lonely years in a serious relationship.

"Of course"

**Thanks! Please review! I love the love u guys r showing for this! More soon, tomorrow maybe! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I think this chap will b rather long cuz I wanna start on NYC nxt chap, it's got a lil bit of everything so hope u like it! Thanks crimsonjoy! Oh and ivy, I appreciate your comments I love hearing from u but I write everything off my mobile phone on kingsoft office so it won't be perfect I know. Love hearing from u and thank u so much to everyone subscribing and adding this to their favorites, I couldn't appreciate it more! Enjoy!**

Usually I'd enjoy long rides out, just speeding down country lanes normally relaxes me. But turns out that relaxation turns to mega fucking stress when there's the off chance your being followed by cops.

We've been in this car around a hour, that's it, and I'm extremely agitated. The journey started off fine, enjoyable really, me and Brit were belting out the songs on the radio without a care in the world, exchanging flirtatious glances but then I got bored, and being Santana Lopez, the feisty Latina, I got cranky.

It had been silent for around ten minutes now, the only sound is the road rushing by beneath the tires. Brittany was still adorably humming along to some slow, love song on the radio, but our hands were still entwined throughout my anger. Of course Brittany had a top on now, she'd found it in her case.

"Were outta gas" I stated simply, flashing a glance to the illuminated street sign in hope there would be a nearby gas station. Luckily there was one on 2 miles. I don't know if it will last out long enough.

How can Brittany be so calm with this? I know I've broke the law so many times and this isn't the first time I've been threating about what could potentially happen. Somehow something will fuck up. It has to. Nothing ever works out for Santana Lopez.

But maybe there's a Chance, just a slither of hope that things will work out? Maybe with Liam and brittanys grandparents believing both her mom and dad have gone away for work, the cops won't look into were they are. Maybe if I get Britt to say her parents are working over seas then the cops won't get confused if they can't contact them.

And maybe it could all look like a murder? The body parts that could be found will be unidentifiable, so it could lead to believe that their the body parts of us? And the 'murderer' set the house on fire to cover up the evidence. it could all make sense if you think about it.

"Santana your speeding!" Brittany shouted and my foot immediately hit the break, both of us jerking forward to be saved by the seat belts tugging us back. Lucky there's not many people on the streets at 11pm.

I sighed and slumped forward until my head hit the steering wheel with a disappointed exhale, a tear slipping from my eye. I guess I'm just stressed.

"Do you want me to drive baby?".Brittany asked softly, her hand rubbing up and down my aching back comfortingly as my chest hitched.

"Mhm" I sniffled, turning to throw open the door and get out into the cool night air, the light breeze blowing at my raven hair as I took a moment to examine my surroundings, pulling out my fags and a lighter, placing the tobacco between my lips and holding the flame up the ignite the tip.

I jumped over the bonnet effortlessly as Brittany scrambled over the controls into the drivers seat and revved the engine while I slumped myself in the passenger seat but she didn't hit the gas, just stared at me as I smoked silently, my head supported against the window and my legs cuddled into my chest with my free arm.

"This is ganna be too far to drive" she sighed, rolling her head over towards the window to study the road sign.

"I know but we got no money" I argued, inhaling as much of the addictive fumes as possible with one drag.

"C'mon Your Santana Lopez! Surely you know how to get some!" Brittany encouraged, "Ohio airport is only 4 miles away"

She's right really. I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I can do anything. Surely I can bargain some cash easily. Did I see that there's a gas station in 2 miles?

"Here's what were ganna do." I started, flicking the nub of the cigarette out the partly open window and turning to stare at her through my messy bangs, the car beginning to start down the eery street. "There's a gas station coming up. Which means there's a loaded cash register and some dozy middle aged tosser there who would go weak at the knees for two erotic lesbians like us. I think it could be easy"

Brittany smirked and shook her head disbelievingly, flicking on the radio again but keeping the heavy rock on a low volume.

"What you say we do then?" She asked, her fingers drumming lightly on the steering wheel and her head bobbing to the bass slightly.

"You seduce the worker with your flirtatious cuteness and I will jump in a steal as much cash as I can while the guy comes in his pants over you"

"You sly minx" she scoffed. There were a few more moments of silent driving, just humming along the the music until Brittany spoke up again.

"Tell me about Quinn"

Shit. Were do I start? Me and Q go so far back. We even went to kindergarten together.

"She's really amazing" was all I could think of saying to begin. "I mean I've known her since we were like toddlers. We grew up together, through elementary school and high school and we've been by eachothers side through everything. "

"How did she get changed?"

To be honest, I wasn't planning on telling Brittany everything about Quinn. There were a few secrets between only me and her. That no one else knows. Guilty things I wish I could take back like firsts and moments of weakness were she was the only one in reach and one thing would lead to another until we lay naked in eachothers arms. Brittany can never know that. Either can Rachel.

But there is something about Quinn that Brittany kind of needs to know. Something she might not notice as soon as she meets her but if you spent a whole day by her side, it would become clear of her... addiction. Which kinda relates to her question.

"She was with me on one Halloween night when we were um... alone on the fields"

Truth is we were alone on those fields, the same fields infact that Brittany had been changed, but it wasn't as innocent as it sounds. On those fields, I was lying under Quinn in my tight cat woman suit, snogging her senseless and tugging at her pink dyed hair. If it wasn't for me and Quinn being 'friends with benefits' at the time, we'd both still be normal.

"When some guy, I thought he was just a kid from school playing a prank but he grabbed Quinn from me and, well I don't know what happened to her but a other guy in a grey hoodie grabbed me and bit my neck before running away. When I finally came back around, I couldn't find Quinn. I found her with two men crouched over her, draining her blood. When they realized I was there, they both bit her and ran"

Thinking back to all that wasn't enjoyable in the least. It was like a living nightmare that night. But Brittany still doesn't know the most important feature of Quinn fabray.

"It sounds like there was meant to be a but after that" Brittany pointed out, changing gear as we pulled up into the illuminated gas station, just sitting at the pump waiting for me to finish the convocation.

"Well she didn't turn out... normal, if you can call any vampire normal. I don't know what went wrong but she's kinda addicted to blood like a drug addict is to their drugs. If she doesn't get her fix, she freaks out and goes rather like a drug addict, ya know, on edge, shaky and paranoid. So if she seems a little strange when you meet her, now you know why"

I threw open the door and stepped onto the gravel, the vile stench of oil and mechanics filing my nostrils giving me have the urge to puke.

"So what am I doing?" Brittany whispered as I came to her side of the car and opened the cap of the car and pulled the nozzle from it's holder.

"As I guessed, the worker is a young guy so while I finish of this, you go into the shop and ask for the guys advice on something, anything that gets him to get from behind the desk" I explained as I filled up the tank, watching the numbers flicker up on the screen. "Mention that your gay and he will be so hot for you so be Flirty to destract him. Then I jump in a steal all the cash and we both get out as quick as possible"

"Your amazing have I told you that?" She laughed, giving me a quick kiss before heading towards the entrance to the shop, the young man's attention already on her.

I pulled the pump from the car and placed it back in the holder, watching through the window as Brittany went straight for the magazines, looking at the top shelf so I'm guessing she's going for the 'do you know any good porn magazines' approach.

She picked a magazine curiously from the shelf and turned to the cashier, asking him something which succeeded in getting him from his ass, eyes wide, and hurry over to her so I pulled my Hood over my head and began making my way to the door.

As I walked through the door I'm pretty sure I heard the words 'lesbian sex' Come from my girlfriends mouth so i continued looking through the isles,chuckling lightly to myself waiting for the right moment to pop up.

"Me and my girlfriend are looking for something new to try so which ones best for that? Were even thinking if finding a guy to join us and see if that's any good" Brittany questioned flirtatiously.

Good girl Brit! I jumped over the desk faster than the human eye could possibly register and smacked my fist against the cashier, leaving a deep fist dent in the metal over the lock before the drawer sprung open and I hurriedly clutched as many large wads of $20 notes as possible and escaped the store quicker than light. That fast infact that I'm sure that won't even show up on cctv.

I loudly slammed the door of the car behind me and piled the money onto the passenger seat, speeding to the door of the shop to find Brittany with the plump shop assistant pinned against the shelves as she thirstily drained the crimson from his throat.

I was gobsmacked by her technique really, her one hand was buried Inside the the front of the boys trousers, pumping hard as blood dribbled from her mouth. She's probably blackmailing him. His head was thrown back in pleasure but his face was growing pale, I'm sure it's not her idea to kill him, gives us too many things for the cops to come after us for so I papped the horn causing her to pull away with blood dribbling from her chin and something that discusts me dribbling from her hand. She wiped off her hand on the boys shirt and ran towards the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Your disgusting" I laughed disbelievingly as she dabbed the trickling blood from the corner of her mouth.

"It was the only way for him not to grass! Were's the money?" Brittany exclaimed as the car skid off the garage and onto the road.

"Your sitting on it!" I laughed. Crime had a kinda effect on me, it gave me a rush of energy much similar to those of weed or vodka.

Brittany shuffled on her seat and scooped up the wads into her hands, piling it onto her lap and laughing uncontrollably at the amount.

"There must be fucking hundreds here!" She scoffed, flicking through the money and counting up how many notes was in a wad. "No! Thousands!"

I pressed on the radio and blasted it to full volume as we zoomed down the street. The song that boomed through the speakers was t.A.T.u not ganna get us. How fucking perfect is that! I laughed loudly and sang along at the top of my lungs, officially not giving a shit anymore. So what if were outlaws and most wanted, who cares, we have eachother.

_Nothing can stop us,_

_Not now, I love ya!_

_There not ganna get us, not ganna get us!_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Your in luck!" The tired looking woman nodded from behind The desk, staring transfixed at the screen of her computer as we stood exhausted with our cases. "There are two neighbouring seats left on the one o'clock flight for need York! That will be $120!"

Usually I'd argue with the bitch until she reduced the price but right now I'm too tired, plus we have enough money for about ten of these flights.

I pulled the required money from my pocket and placed it on the desk while Brittany loaded each of our cases onto the conveyor belt for the woman to thread a tag around it before they continued into the unknown.

The woman behind the desk gave us back both out passports which we'd luckily packed in both our cases and I put them away in the cheerios Duffel bag I had threw over my shoulder that I'd found in my car.

My car was practically dumped now, I'd emptied whatever I found in it into my Duffel so I really had no idea what shit was in this bag, probably allot of illegal crap but I've managed to smuggled things through security before. Let's hope we get away with this one too.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

We had successfully managed to get through security without any questions or suspicion and we'd loaded the flight without Brittany becoming thirsty after her feast earlier. Our seats were near the back to the left, right next to the window with a family of a mom, dad and little girl sitting in the three seats opposite us with the isle separating us from them. The mother gave us a dirty look as we arrived at our seats and I realised we were the last ones to board. Someone's gotta be last...

I shoved my Duffel which I'd found out contained a knife that no one had discovered that I'd kept in my car as Brittany sat by the window, looking out at the runway lit by tiny little lights coming from the ground on each side. She looked exhausted and so was I.

I sat besides brittany and took her hand in mine over the arm rest, her head leaning onto my shoulder as the air hostess ran the passengers through the safety instructions while me and Brittany just exchanged loving looks, her thumb massaging the skin of the back of my hand delicately.

Before we knew it, the plane was being toed along the runway, gradually increasing speed until we would slow to turn the corner.

"You flown before?" I whispered into her ear, squeezing her hand as we were prepared for take off. I picked up the sound of the woman opposite us whispering to her husband about us. Well I guess it was about us being as I heard the word 'lesbians.'

I turned to scowl at the bitch for a moment before returning my attention to my girlfriend who now just looked up at me, her chin rested on my shoulder and our faces inches apart.

"Yeah I used to fly to Florida once a year when I was real young, that was until my dad turned bad." She sighed, clutching my hand in shock as the engine rumbled through the plane vigorously causing me to giggle at her shocked expression and stroke a whisp of smooth blonde hair from over her drooping eyes.

"Don't worry I'm here" I cooed, feeling the burning of the woman's glare on me again but one homophobic onlooker won't stop me comforting my girl.

Brittany smiled at me with her baby blue eyes and pouted slightly in the adorable way that melts my heart every time so I slowly edged forward to pout my lips into hers in a soft loving kiss, lacing my fingers into her golden locks while my tongue slipped over her lips when a tap on the back interrupted us and I was forced to pull away.

When I turned around I found the woman opposite retreating her hand and staring at me disgustedly.

"Do you realise this is a family flight? There are children on here!" She shouted over the sound of the engine, Brittany lifting her head from my shoulder to see what was going on. She must've felt my fist clench in anger in hers.

Just as I opened my mouth to curse at the rudeness of the woman, Brittany gripped my hand and leant over me to me closer to the mother in order to be heard over the roaring.

"And couldn't we be a family? Couldn't we have children?" Brittany snapped angrily, watching as a shocked and defeated look to appear on her face as Brittany settled back in her seat and pecked my lips a last time as the plane lifted from the runway and into the night sky with a ear popping buzz...

...chapter to be continued.

**Hey thanks! This chapter was too long to write all in one day and I wanted to update ASAP so here's the first part, hope you like it. Next part is the arrival in new York and a other very sexy scene. Please review! I have like the same few people reviewing and I love u all for it but I'd love to hear from more of you! I know there's allot of you reading cuz ur all adding it to your alerts and faves! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Hey this is continued from the previous post as one chapter. This part contains drug abuse and smutty sex so be warned! Hope you like! Please drop me a review!**

_A delicate pair of lips danced over mine as her hands wondered all over my Lycra covered body, her hand lost in my hair and tweaking at my sported Kitty ears and giggling against my lips._

_"Since when was belly dancer a Halloween costume?" I smirked, gliding my eager hands down Quinn's toned stomach, fondling with the golden beads strung to the hem of her suit._

_"Since I thought it was sexy enough to get you right were you are now" she grinned, sitting up and straddling my waist on the thick moonlit grass, the sound of children trick or treating on the nearby streets filling the air._

_"Well it worked baby" I winked, gripping at Quinn's toned waist to sit up with my lover on my lap, craning my neck to press my swollen lips against hers again, my warm tongue sliding over her closed lips asking for entrance to her sweet tasting mouth which Quinn gave me without a hint of hesitation._

_"Fuck I love you" Quinn almost growled against my lips, my hand pulling at her thin pink hair to throw her head back, my lips attacking her neck hotly causing a sweet moan to spill her lips._

_"Well Well Well" a unknown_ _voice suddenly came from close by in the darkness. "Two tasty little lesbians"_

_Quinn snapped away to dart her head around finding a group of hooded people staring down at us, their faces blocked from sight by the blackness of their hoods._

_"Take the skanky one" a man snapped and his companions immediately had my girlfriend siezed in their arms, as she struggled for release._

_My heart thudded loudly in my chest as I screamed her name, feeling a pair of hands gripping my colar from behind, trying to drag me away but I faught back, reaching my arms for a restrained Quinn who was held in a firm headlock by one of the men's strong biceps._

_A girl moved to stand infront of her and smashed her fist into Quinn's nose, the crack audible and her nose piercing smacking against her flesh causing blood to trickle down her nose as she screamed and screamed in fear as she was dragged away from me._

_The same girl turned to me panting helplessly on the ground and her fist crushed into the side of my face too, sending_ _my back to slam against the floor. I was hit by a second blow to the eye when I didn't stop shouting Quinn's name which shut me up and caused my eyes to droop shut when I felt what could only be described as what felt like a burning hot fork jambing into the flesh of my neck. That was the last thing I felt before I blacked out, mumbling Quinn's name repetitively.._

"Santana! Santana wake up"

A firm hand was on my shoulder and I realized it was all just a memory, a horrid dream yet I felt so guilty for dreaming it. That's the past, something I wish never happened yet as I rub my eyes to waken myself up, the whole of my cheeks are wet with tears.

"Santana are you OK?" I looked up into brittanys face and felt lightheaded, soon realizing that was from the fact the plane was landing, dipping forward and circling the port.

"Yeah" I sniffled, trying to push the memories from my mind "bad dream that's all"

"Aww baby" she smiled softly, cupping my dampened cheek and pulling me into a soft kiss. _She kisses me the way Quinn used to kiss me, soft, slow and heart filled._

_Arghh! _I pulled away aruptedly and had to literally stop myself from slapping or hitting myself. I hunched up in my chair and brought my knees to my chest, my head falling into my knees as I began sobbing hard, my shoulders rising and falling as Brittany brought her hand to my neck and stroked the nape comfortingly.

_I don't love Quinn, I don't love Quinn._ It's probably just because I had such a horrible memory that I'm crying. I love Brittany remember? _Fucking get yourself together Lopez!_

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I forced myself to look up, noticing the woman opposite shaking her head at me disapprovingly before meeting brittanys sad gaze.

"I just, just remembered the night I got changed" I croaked, clearing my throat noticing how raspy my voice had became. "It's just, sad and reminds me of... things" _Things, things meaning Quinn._

I shot up from my seat only to be pulled back down by Brittany into my seat. "I need the toilet!" I argued.

"Were landing!"

I let out a small '_o_' and shuffled in my seat. I need to calm down. I wonder what else is in that Duffel bag? I know I kept allot of illegal shit in that car...

Brittany gripped my hand as the plane made a straight path towards the runway, landing with a soft Thud that still managed to jerk passengers forward and we were back to slowly moving around the take off zone to park.

"That dream fucked you up huh?"

I nodded weakly, unclasping my seat belt to stand up into the isle and pull down my Duffel, sitting back besides Brittany and rummaging through it's contence, realizing I was extremely lucky to get through security, the machines must be faulty or something cause that knife is definitely noticeable. So is the small baggie of cocaine I found tucked away in a inside pocket.

"Can you believe were in new York!" Brittany exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. It was still dark out, it's only 2.30am, the flight isn't very long from Ohio to NYC.

"I know it's amazing, do you think we should stay in a motel for the night and go to... Rachel's tomorow?"

I literally had to stop myself from saying her name, knowing I'd break down if I did. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Yeah, makes sense" she smiled, getting to her feet and avoiding hitting her head on the low ceiling like everyone elce, taking my hand in hers.

We made it off the plane quickly and through passport identification so now Brittany is pushing through the crowd of people to await our cases to come around the conveyor.

I told her I'm going for a piss and to wait for me outside the toilets when she's got the case so I made my way to the extremely sanitary room and locked myself in a cubicle, my tears beginning to drip again as I sat on the toilet without removing my pants and pulled my bag onto my lap to rummage through it, pulling out the white powder slowly, eying it carefully before standing from the toilet and letting my bag fall the the floor, the knife spewing from it with a clatter.

Fuck knows what people in the other cubicles think is going on in here.

I knelt infront of the ceramics and pulled the lid down, prying open the small plastic baggie and tipping half it's contence onto the plastic surface, picking up the knife to separate it into two lines before throwing the blade back onto the floor and positioning my nose over the streaks of chalky powder. This isn't the first time I've experimented with drugs, I used to meet up with my friend karofsky on a Saturday to deal and snuck the leftovers for myself behind his back.

I took a deep breath and waited for the hand dryer to sound to cover up the sound of my loud snorting as I strongly inhaled the powder of the first line, throwing my head back and pinching the bridge of my nose at the unusual sensation of something being blown into my senses.

"Shit" I mumbled, diving forward again to snort up the second line effortlessly, throwing the lid of the toilet open again as I began to feel rather queasy for a moment, preparing myself to throw but nothing came.

I shakily got to my feet and scraped up the leakage from my bag, cutting myself lightly on the blade by accident and cursing. Nope, not ganna bring that habit back.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and took one last sharp inhale to clear my nostrils of the powder before combing my fringe back with my fingers and throwing open the door, heading straight back into the duty free to find Brittany awaiting me, the Highness beginning to kick in, hard.

I smiled widely at her, my troubles vanishing from my mind as I took my case in my left hand and brittanys with the right, only to be immediately rejected.

"The fuck?" She questioned, bringing her now blood stained hand to her vision and peering around to see if anyone was watching her before licking the crimson from her hand which successfully turned me on.

"The knife slipped from my bag in there and I caught myself on it" I explained slightly to quickly, the room around me beginning to spin ever so slightly as I looked into brittanys eyes lustfully.

"Come on" I grinned as she nodded understandingly, beginning to walk towards the arrivals exit of the airport. "Let's go find a hotel"

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"What's got into you?" Brittany laughed as I leant over her in the dimly lit back of the cab, the driver watching us flustered as I sucked and nibbled on the lobe of her ear whispering sweet nothing's between kisses to the skin.

"You baby" I moaned, trailing down her jaw with my ticklish kisses, holding her waist in place with my cut hand.

Brittany moaned as my leg hitched over her but stopped me before I could straddle her, pulling me into a sloppy slow kiss, running her hands over my body desperately, running up my top and moving lower to grope my but as out tongues caressed carelessly.

After what seemed like infinity, we pulled away breathlessly and I flopped back against the seat, rolling my head to watch the bright, lively streets of new York pass by. Towering business buildings illuminated by a large neon sign of the company's name, bright flashing night clubs and gay bars aswell as 24 hours convenience shops brightening the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Brittany sighed, leaning over and pulling my arm around her shoulders to lie against me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"It's amazing" I yawned, beginning to come down from my high but wishing I was in possession of some ecstasy being as I feel incredibly aroused by our little make out moments ago. We began passing bright Broadway theatres, reading the signs of the musicals that would be playing there. I don't care what Brittany says, I'm going to see Chicago. Our school glee club (which I'm dorkishly a part of) did a recreation of the play and I have to admit, it was one of the best preformances I've ever given.

I wonder how many of those old friends are up here? They all had the talent, each of them. I hope maybe some of them are staring in these many passing plays. I'm pretty sure Quinn mentioned wanting a part in cats and Kurt has always wanted to be in the rocky horror show, so has Tina. She wanted to play Janet when we did that production but stupid Berry took the part with her stupid homophobic boyfriend Finn. He's one I don't want to bump into up here.

"Tanna?" Brittany mumbled in a low tone, not sounding tired or unenthusiastic but wide awake and alert. You'd think she too had scored some blow to stay awake this long and still be energetic. This girls a miracle seriously.

"Mhm?" I mumbled, stroking her bicep with my fingers as she cuddled into me under my arm.

"Were not ganna sleep tonight are we?"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brittany almost screamed with each hard thrust of the phallus into her dripping wet core as she arched her back for me, her arms against the wall keeping herself up as she bent over.

"That feel good?" I panted, thrusting my hips harder and faster as I leant over the blonde, kissing damply up her spine, kneading her breasts in my palms as her mouth jaggedly opened, releasing irregular moans and whimpers of pleasure.

"God Santana! Yes!" She almost screamed as her arms twitched trying to keep her body supported over the desk of the hotel room but her muscles grew weak and she fell onto her elbows, her torso lay against the wooden surface but holding her head up while she shouted cursed pleads for me not to stop.

She found the energy to prop herself onto her forearms, my hands wondering downward to hold her hips in place, the creamy skin of her ass pressing into my hips as my thrusts slowed and became more slow and passionate, her head rolling with pleasure as her body began twitching, her walls clenching around the 7inch dildo causing it to become hard to continue thrusting.

I retreated the toy one last time and pulled out as Brittany cried my name for the last time as she orgasmed so I fell to my knees and parted her grounded legs, diving my tongue into her dripping folds to lap up all the wetness from brittanys throbbing core, moaning throatiy at the amazing taste until there was no more arousal left between her lips.

I straightened myself back to my feet and Brittany rolled over against the desk so her deep blue eyes grinned up to me before she dropped to her knees infront of me and clutched the phallus lubed by her own juices in her fist and slowly brought the tip to her mouth with her eyes connected to mine.

I fisted her locks as her lips provocatively sealed half way down the toy and I guided her head further down it's shaft and she began bobbing her head, blow jobbing the fake penis to clean it of her own juices and although I couldn't feel her actions, I moaned loudly at the sight.

"Baby" I groaned, tugging at her hair to bring her to her feet so her naked form stood directly before me, our hands only being able to stay off eachothers bodies for a few moments until her arms threw around my neck and brought me for a passionate kiss, her arousal on my lips again.

Her arms loosened around my neck and began draping lower until they rested over my ass and began fiddling with the buckles of the strap on until it fell into her hands.

I released her bottom lip from between mine and looked into her darkened eyes curiously, not expecting her the repay the favor but when she pushed me back across the room to collapse on the bed, I knew it was her plan to.

She crawled onto my thighs to straddle me and began concentrating on strapping the harness around her waist, just the sight of her display ontop of me dampening me between the thighs.

"Baby I've never been with a guy" I panted as the soft plastic pointed directly towards my throbbing centre and brittanys hands supporting my hips.

"Betta get you ready then" she winked, bringing her hand down between us and parting my folds to thrust one digit into my entrance, my arms shooting around her back to dig my nails into her skin at the sudden contact.

"Fuck baby your soaked" she giggled, slipping another finger inside effortlessly and thrusting them easily as I moaned quietly, the image of Brittany naked atop of me wearing nothing but the harness increasing my arousal enough for Brittany to slip in a third finger which was slightly painful at first but the pain soon faded away as I felt my walls grow.

"I think your ready baby" she grinned mischievously, pulling her three arousal covered fingers from my entrance and sucking all three fingers dry one by one seductively.

Brittany grabbed at my shoulders and flipped us over so the fake male organ positioned at my entrance and one of her hands rested on my hips, wrapping her fingers around the shaft of the phallus with the other and using it to circle my clit with the tip, a sharp inhale of air bringing back memories of the regretted actions of earlier.

"You sure baby?" She breathed, her thumb stroking the skin of my hip lightly, reassuring me that she's there for me.

I nodded enthusiastically so Brittany circled the tip of the dildo downwards until it was exactly at my entrance, then removed her hand to hold the other side of my waist.

I held onto her sweaty elbows as I carefully lowered myself down onto the first inch of the erect plastic, giving a small 'mhm' at the sensation.

"I don't know if you take it all baby?" Brittany challenged, her voice and eyes over come with lust.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan her tone of voice had caused me and shook my head in disagreement.

"Of course I can" I laughed, sliding a little too fast down the next two inches or so, wincing merely at the slight pain as I felt my walls more full than they'd ever been before.

"You were saying?"

"I can take it all!" I snapped confidently, griping her elbows as I slid down a other few inches, this time feeling no pain but so... _full_.

"Wow you really can!" Brittany gasped, her hand wondering upwards to cup my jaw, stroking my cheek with her thumb as I closed my eyes at the full sensation. "C'mon, just a lil bit more."

Seriously, Brittany Pierce, the most caring and supportive girlfriend ever.

I nodded and bit my lip again, lowering myself down until I touched the base of the harness, gasping at the achievement.

"Oh my God Brittany I'm so... _so full_" I moaned, Brittany lifting her torso of the bed so she sat up below me giving her access to my breasts and neck which she seized instantly. This reminds me too much of that night with Quinn when they found us. No! Must push all thaughts of my ex from my head and focus on the sexy girl beneath me, the one who's breasts are pushed up against mine and her lips sucking in the skin of my neck.

I suddenly remembered the 7inches inside of my so wrapped my arms around her neck and began pushing myself up again with my thighs, the feeling absolutely mind blowing. Once their was only about a inch remaining inside of me, I collapsed fully down onto the sex toy again, almost screaming brittanys name in ecstasy but instead just letting out a unpreventable grunt.

Moments later, Brittany had me pinned back against the sheets, one toned leg supported over her shoulder and she pounded the dildo down into me hard over and over again, my hands clutching the sheets desperately, screams and cries of pleasure erupting from my mouth.

"Ugh, ugh...God...fuck...Brittany... right there! Ugh!" I panted, my head threw back over the edge of the bed while the phallus brushed over my g-spot repetitively.

"Come for me baby" Brittany instructed, pumping in and out faster and harder until my mouth flew open and my chest hitched off the sheets, my walls tightening around the 7 inches as Brittany continued to pound, keeping my leg over her shoulder as I screamed random curses.

"Say my name" Brittany panted, massaging my raised thigh with her fingertips. "Say what you are"

God, dominant Brittany is so sexy, it made my body twitch and shudder more and more until I couldn't hold off any longer and my mouth exploded open.

"Brittany ! I'm yours! I love you!" I screamed, but the heavy thrusting didn't stop.

"Say that last bit again" she ordered through gritted teeth as I lost all control of my body and stars erupted behind my eyelids, shooting all over my dark vision.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and with that, she slowly drew the dildo from my core and unstrapped it as I crawled back up to the top of the bed, pulling myself under the covers, my chest still rising and falling unevenly as Brittany sauntered naked across the room to place the dildo back into her case and re-aproach the bed to pull back the covers and cuddle up into my arms, kissing my sweat coated forehead lightly and allowing me to nuzzle into her neck, her protective strong arms surrounding me.

"One more time" she breathed, stroking the damp strands of raven hair from my face and tucking them behind my ear.

"I love you" I wispered, my eyes still clamped shut but I knew she was watch me adoringly with those sea blue eyes that could transfix me so easily.

"I love you too"

**Haha! Hope it was a hot sex scene! I didn't gt many reviews last chap so please I'd like to hear more from you, I love constructive criticism and take it well so tell me what you think! And I need to know, more or less quinntana? Thanks! =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks for reviews, love u all for it.=) OK I've had mixed reviews about quinntana so I will keep it on a low but not get rid of it completely, after all, brittana is my speciality! Haha enjoy! (Use Google translate for Spanish bits)**

Five hours we managed to sleep after we came down from our ridiculously pleasurable orgasms, only to be rudely awaken by a loud knocking on the hotel door, both of our heads snapping from the pillows and almost thwacking off eachother.

Must be the cleaner.

"Not now!" I screamed, flopping my head back against the soft pillows, staring into brittanys weary eyes, snuggling closer to her naked body beneath the sheets and pressing my lips to her forehead causing a small giggle to come from her lips.

"Morning sweetheart" I croaked tirelessly, slipping my arms under hers to cuddle into her bare chest.

"Morning ba-" Brittany started but was cut of by a other loud impatient bang on the door. "Piss off!"

I chuckled at her rudeness and leant up to open my mouth over hers, slowly leaning into a kiss to be startled by the sound of the door flying open and hitting the ceramic wall behind it.

The plump cleaner stood open mouthed in the doorway at the erotic sight of the two of us lying naked with the sheets only covering our hips, music blasting through her earphones, explaining why she didn't hear our rejections.

"No me gusta..." the lady mumbled, pulling her earphones from her ears and dropping her broom in shock of seeing two girls pressed against one another to hide our exposed breasts.

"_No me gusta_?" I asked in disbelief, clutching the sheets over my chest and sitting up, the cleaner was obviously Spanish, and I can do Spanish!

"no te gusta? perra homofóbico! se que hacer que eran también las niñas? por lo que dos niñas no pueden amarse unos a otros? así obtener el infierno fuera de aquí porque estoy enamorado de ella y no me importa lo que pienses!"

The woman gasped for a moment at my argument and slowly leant down to retrieve her broom, her eyes never leaving my furious ones, glaring red down at her and backed out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her and placing the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle of the outside.

"Your bilingual?" Brittany asked curiously as I lay back down besides her and cupped her cheek lovingly, our faces only millimeters apart.

"What you think?" I smirked, pouting my lips for a quick kiss to the lips.

"What did you scream at her then?" She chuckled, bringing her hand up to entwine her fingers through mine as I continued to cup her cheek.

"Just told her to piss off" I lied, feeling a little embarrassed by my strong confession before swinging my legs off the bed to find some clothes from my case and begin pulling them on.

"We betta get up to Quinn's, fancy a drink of that cleaner on the way?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror I stood infront of and realizing how red my eyes had become.

"Sure thing baby" she smiled, chuckling as the clothes I threw at her on the bed landed on her face. "I can't wait to meet them, anything I should watch out for besides Quinn's 'addition'?"

I lastly pulled my tank top over my head, it's like beautiful weather out, and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, watching with a smirk as Brittany put hers on backwards.

"Lemme see, Rachel is a annoying bitch and Puck will try to get you in bed" I warned, leaning forward to pull Brittanys top over her head to return it on the right way around.

"Your so adorable" I breathed, swiping her bangs from her eyes and settling them behind her ears.

Brittany blushed first at my comment but soon answered me. "So are you! And don't worry, I'm like a a+ in dealing with bitches and I'm not into penis so I won't end up in bed with puck"

I sniggered and pushed her back down softly onto the bed. That shirt might just end up on back to front again...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_She lives in a fairy tail, somewhere to far for us to find,_

_Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind!_

_It's all about the exposure the lense I told her,_

_The angels are all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies_.

I sang along powerfully to the song blasting from the car CD player as I overpowered the sound of the satnav telling me the directions, Brittany having to scream them over the music so I didn't make a wrong turn through the streets on New York.

"Your a amazing Singer you know that? You should be lead in all of these Broadway shows" she commented as I continued singing my heart out to the paramore song, not giving a shit that the windows were fully down. I loved hearing her compliment me, it makes me feel so good. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing but it's probably unnoticeable due to my large sunglasses sported over my face and the blazing sun heating my face.

"I used to be in a band with Puck and some idiotic twat called finn who used to be with Rachel, he'd play drums, Puck on lead and I'd do rhythm and vocals, it was fun till I slapped Finn for outing me..."

Brittany laughed over the sound of my music and hummed along to the song, probably unfamiliar with the type of music.

"Oh and some guy called Sam did bass..." I added, "I'm pretty sure you know him, I saw u at a party once playing spin the bottle and you had to kiss him"

"Oh the blonde football player?" She asked after shouting a other direction, making a sharp turn into the street almost missing it.

"Yeah, he had his tongue right down your throat" I joked, remembering the drunken night I spent at rick 'the stick's place watching Brittany make out with everyone but me but at the same time, druling over her killer abs, onlooking as she gave free lap dances to girls and guys.

"Jealous much?" Brittany teased, bringing me back to reality with her playful nudge.

"Hell no! I've had my tongue down your throat way more than him!"

Sam. I wonder were he is? I thought aloud, taking a last turn into a side street and pulling up against the sidewalk as the classic sat-nav voice told me I'd reached my destination.

"Here we are then..." I mumbled, looking up at the towering multistory building "fabray residence."

I swung my door open and emerged Into the almost unbearable heat, trailing to the back of my my car to pull the cases from the trunk, handing one to a flushed Brittany and closing it behind me, opening the back seat and retrieving my Duffel bag with my spare hand and making our way to the entrance of the building after my cap bleeped locked.

"What room is it?" Brittany asked as we entered the lobby, looking around in hope of there being no one on reception. Luckily there was'nt so we hurried to the elevators and called for it.

"Floor 3 room 47"

When the old, untrust worthy looking elevator arrived we stepped into the creaking open doors and placed our bags on the floor after clicking the required button on the plaque.

"I've always wanted to make out in a elevator" Brittany laughed, slipping her arm around my shoulders as we stood side by side.

"We're kinda short on time but..." I turned to look into her eyes flirtatiously, cocking my neck up to press my lips into hers for a few passionate moments until the elevator binged and the doors slowly opened causing us to detach our lips and take hold of the cases to step out into the red walled halllway, around five rooms on each side spreading along the long corridor.

Luckily Quinn's apartment was only two doors down so we didn't have to drag our cases very far in the scoldering heat.

"What if they don't like me?" Brittany asked shyly, taking the Duffel off me so I could freely knock the door of room 47.

"How can anyone not like you! Your too likeable for them not to like you" I exclaimed as the door was threw open and there before me for the first time in years was my best bro.

"Long time no see lezbro!" Puck cheered, kindly taking the cases from me and placing them to one side for him to pull me into his broad shoulders for a tight embrace.

"You grew your Mohawk back!" I grinned, slipping my hand up his neck to tangle my fingers into the strip of curls.

"Gives something for the ladies to grab onto" he winked as we pulled away, running his hand over his head to smooth the style out again.

"And who's this?" He smirked, smiling charmingly at Brittany standing besides me.

"My girlfriend Puck, she's one of us" I informed sternly, taking her case from her hand and entering the room uninvited to place it next to mine.

"What? A lesbian or a vamp?" He giggled jokingly, gesturing Brittany inside and shutting the door. He was wearing pretty much the same as me, only in men's sizes, a plain tank and joggers, it's what everyone seems to wear in this weather.

"Both, were's Q?" I questioned, taking Brittany by the hand after she'd introduced herself to puck and shook his hand sweetly with the same charm that'd made me fall for her all those years ago.

"Probably getting her Mack on with Berry, they haven't got up yet this morning." He shrugged as I made my way into the Lounge, consisting of two sofas, one slightly larger than the other, a plasma screen television and a large coffee table between the two sofas. Against the walls were shelves stacked with records, books, DVDs and CDs. I'm guessing the majority are Rachel's.

"Nice place, which ones ours?" Brittany smiled, pointing at each of the three doors individuality looking adorablely confused.

"This one" puck said swiftly, striding over to one of the doors and swinging it open, presenting us our room like a true gentleman.

Me and Brittany both grabbed at our cases and hurried excitedly to the room, gasping at the kingsized bed in the middle of the creamy papered walls with matching curtains and wooden wardrobes and drawers.

"Quinn's always been a pretty amazing interior designer" I breathed in the doorway, plopping our luggage behind the door and both of us simultaneously running to jump on the soft sheets giggling like on some cheessy sofa selling advert.

Puck laughed and folded his arms, watching as we jumped up from the bed with huge grins on our faces so i came over to him when I heard a all too familiar whimper from the uninvestigated room next door.

"Mhm...Rachel" was heard softly from behind the neighbouring wall and Puck raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"You'll get used to that" he nodded, staring directly in Brittanys direction as she bounced up and down on the bed, smiling softly to herself.

"Hey! My girl remember!" I snapped quietly, only to be interrupted by a more strangled whimper followed by a soft thud and silence.

"We can drown that out easily can't we tanna?" Brittany insisted with a cheeky wink in my direction causing a deep red to spread over my cheeks.

I held my hand out for her and she skipped from the bed to entwine our fingers as I pulled her into the lounge again.

"Betta get the socks ready" Puck mumbled causing me to slap his arm playfully as I sat onto the leather sofa, testing it's comfort.

"Man I've missed you tanna" he admitted sheepishly, sitting on my right with Brittany cuddled into my left slightly.

"I've missed you too p-"

"-Santana!"

Mine and brittanys heads snapped around to find Quinn standing in a silk gown infront of her closed door, her hair wild and unruling like I'd seen it many times.

I shot up and ran into Quinn's open arms, mimicking her huge grin and clutching her body so tight against mine.

"I miaaed you so much Q" I breathed Into her neck, feeling brittanys eyes staring at me from behind.

"I missed you too San... so much" she sighed, her hand slipping up and down my back tenderly.

"Awwhhh" Brittany cheered from the sofa. "That's so cute!"

And my heart skipped a beat...

**Hey please review and tell me what you think for a quicker update! Reviews motivate me! Thanks for taking the time to read! =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm sorry to the anonymous who said I'd ruined the story with quinntana but I promise it's a brittana story and this chapter ends the plot of quinntana so there won't b any quinntata love after this one, just friendship! Thanks!**

._...and my heart skipped a beat._

God knows why but it made me immediately pull away, my eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asked, looking at me curiously with her head tilted ever so slightly.

"N-nothing" I stammered, putting on my best fake smile. "I'm just tired..."

Brittany let out a small giggle from her position on the sofa, sitting opposite Puck who flicked through the channels on the television with anger. Hearing her sweet laugh made me feel a little bit more on ease and calm.

Quinn quirked a eyebrow and chuckled, making her way over to the ensuite kitchen to begin boiling the kettle while I planted myself on the sofa between Puck and Brittany, lacing my fingers in hers to reassure myself.

She gave me a sweet smile of joy and curiosity then got to her feet and almost skipped to the kitchen.

"Hey Quinn! I'm Brittany" she introduced, holding her hand out to Quinn as she stirred the boiling water in the mug of coffee granules.

"Nice to meet you Brittany" she replied with a sincere grin on her face. "How long you been with Santana?"

Brittany paused for a moment and looked at me disbelievingly.

"We have been... friends, for a while but we've only been a couple three...days..."

Quinn scoffed as she raised the mug to her swollen lips. It's disturbing thinking about what she'd just been getting up to in that room with gay Berry. Urgh!

"You must be pretty serious about eachother..." she stated between gulps of her steaming coffee.

"I guess we are" I spoke up from the sofa, leaning over it's back to watch the two talking.

"Yuk gross!" Puck suddenly exclaimed from next to me, pressing the remote furiously in his hand as a disgusting display of a misshapen cock showed on the HDTV. "Stupid embracing bodies..."

All of us giggled after quickly shrieking at the television. Funny thing that. Everyone in this apartment detests cock.

"Speaking of gross..." I started again, watching Quinn and Brittany giggle adorably. I hope they get on. "Were's gay Berry?"

"Haha funny tanna!" Quinn snapped, her happily light expression soon growing sharp and touchy. "She's in the bedroom"

"How long have you two been together?" Brittany asked, restarting their private convocation so I turned to Puck, not particularly interested in the two blondes chatter.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" I asked as he slumped back against the sofa casually. If he is she must be rather desperate.

"Nah the puckasaurus is still single. I just sleep around allot..."

I snorted and lay back into the sofa also, copying his actions and sitting like I usually did. Seriously, Puck is like me in male form, we seem like brother and sister just from different places with different skin tones...

"_Hey_" he whispered, leaning slightly towards me so I could hear him easier over the sound of the two blondes giggling about God knows what. "Me and my lads are going into town tonight, some strip club, you up for it? Like the old times?"

The old nights out in Lima did used to be great, we'd hit some strip club with a group of lads, get a hot lap dance off a sexy stripper then rent out a motel room and fuck them senseless. But that's the past, and it doesn't really sound appealing to me anymore. When I slept around like that, it was when I was at my worst, helping karofsky with the drugs and almost giving up on life. I guess if I did that again, it would feel like going back to that helpless, pathetic state again. And I don't ever want to be that again.

"Sorry dude," I mumbled back, watching Quinn and Brittany to make sure they didn't turn and become suspicious with our secret conversation. "I'm happily taken now, I couldn't shag some random bird, Britt is the only one I do that to now"

Just as I moved away from a disappointed looking Puck, I heard a door creak open and soft footsteps plod into the laminate flooring.

I leant back over the sofa again and Rachel's face changed from confused to overwhelmed and her eyes widened.

"Santana!" She gasped, hurrying around the couch and throwing herself down into my arms, squeezing my shoulders tightly making it rather hard to breath for a while before pulling away.

"How have you been?" The brunette asked me, shining a bright smile down at me.

"Um... great" I stuttered, a little taken aback.

"Quinn's told me everything going on so you don't have to explain anything to me"

I nodded and smiled weakly back, my eyes following her as she made her way around to Quinn behind the kitchen work top and wrapping her arms around her from behind, nuzzling her chin into Quinn's exposed neck, kissing the skin of her ear lobe tenderly before pulling away and stepping infront of her, raising her hand to my smiling girlfriend.

"You must be Brittany" Rachel chuckled after Quinn seized her by her hips for a quick kiss to the lips.

"I'm Rachel"

Brittany nodded and shook Rachel's hand in hers enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, you and Quinn look so cute together" Brittany complimented causing me to snigger and roll my eyes from the couch. No one look good with Berry unless they live under some kind of dark bridge or in the woodlands.

"Have you ever been to new York before Brittany?" Rachel questioned, her attempted small talk causing me to chuckle silently. I guess some people never change.

"No this is my first time... it looks awesome here" Brittany answered, Rachel immediately butting in and agreeing with the amazement of the city.

"I should show you around tonight! It's awesome on a night! And then Quinn And Santana can catch up on things"

Oh God no. No girlfriend of mine is wondering around NYC at night with some other girl. But Berry is so hard to argue with... Can I even put up with being alone with Quinn for a night, a whole night? It's unthinkable. The sexual tension is killing me everytime we exchange looks, she looks like she wants me... even though she knows that's the past.

But before I could object, Brittany had already answered excitedly, probably falling for the Rachel Berry enthusiasm.

"Yeah that'd be great, can I Tanna?"

Shit. Looks like I'm going to have the most awkward night of my life. But I can't say no to Brittany, I love her afterall, and I'd do anything to make her happy. So before I can decline it, I've already absentmindedly agreed. Damn.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What movie should we watch?" Quinn asked as she stood over the DVD filled cabinet, rummaging through different cases and giving them a glance before putting them back in their place. "Most of them are Rachel's shitty musicals" she explained.

I chuckled and snuggled into the arm of the sofa, my head against the cushion and a fluffy blanket over my body that Quinn had given me.

"I like horrors" I stated simply but Quinn already knew that and was flicking through the darker looking movies, picking out a selection of ones she knew I liked before showing them me one by one, placing them on a pile on the coffee table.

"Haha let's watch scary movie, it's funny and scary!" I laughed and Quinn popped open the case and slipped it into the side of the television. "I love this movie too" she smiled, flicking on the lamps around the room and turning out the light.

She sat herself rather close to me as the title of the movie rolled onto the screen and she grabbed the toffee popcorn from the table, bringing it to her lap. She already knows were not actually going to watch this movie so why she brought popcorn I don't know.

"How are things going?" I asked, breaking the silence as she lay and cuddled into my side, her head against my chest. She could probably feel my heart thudding.

"As usual... I'm still cracking up like a druggie if I'm dry for about a hour. I've found that sex calms my bloodlust down a bit, how have you been"

"Meh, pretty suicidal until I found Brit. Now I'm OK I guess, it's just been a rough few days since Brit killed her mom and dad and all"

I wasn't really comfortable with Quinn lying all over me like this. We always used to snuggle and cuddle when we were in high school but that was two years ago and it feels different now.

"I've really missed you San" she mumbled, draping her arm over my stomach as she cradled the popcorn with the other. "You left me to settle for Berry"

My heart stopped momentarily with shock that she'd brought up the subject so soon on in the convocation, talking about relationships wasn't something I'm ever very good at.

"You were only a hook up" I murmured, pretending to focus on the movie as it began. I know that sounded harsh but I don't know if I can talk about it. Sure I think I have something for her still, feeling like that just don't vanish, I guess they never did but I will never cheat on Brittany, she's too adorable and innocent to hurt.

"Do you realize How harsh that was?" She snapped, rising her head from my chest and looking up into my eyes.

"Well you can't say I left you to settle with Berry? You must love her cause look around! Your living together, fucking her, you've been with her for two years when You could have had anyone You wanted"

As much as I wanted her to sit up again and give me space to breath, she remained lay over me, her arm still around me and her chest on my stomach. I used to lay like this will all my high-school friends (well I did'nt have many) and it was always fine. It had always been fine with Quinn really, but in freshman year we were just best friends so it meant nothing but as we grew older, laying would change to making out, then a few years later, things would go further. I don't want that know but as she looks at me sternly, her eyes are still flitting from my eyes to my lips and back again longingly.

"I couldn't have anyone I wanted..." she breathed vulnerably, her heartbeat increasing against my stomach with her confession. "I never got over you Santana... you were my first, how do you get over that person. You were my first everything remember Santana? First person to hold my hand, first person to kiss me, first person besides my family to tell me you loved me and you were the first person to ever make love to me"

Hearing her weak words made me feel responsible. The way she made it sound, like I was the one to make all the advances and she just let me take all of those things away from her. Thinking about it. I think it was like that. I always made the first move. And now she's acting like she regrets ever loving me. Who can blame her? I walked all over her.

"So you regret it?" I asked, looking straight back into her glowing eyes, reflecting the glimmer of the television as they glazed over slightly.

"Of course not! That's why I'm doing this! I miss those things. Santana I miss you" she sounded like she was begging me now, her voice sounded near to cracking. Whenever she was upset, I would always either feel responsible or beat the person who was responsible up. This time I feel responsible.

"But your with Rachel and I'm with Brittany, I love her so much and I'm not even sure what this shit I'm feeling for you is"

Then I realized how close our faces were, she'd been slowly edging closer to me without me noticing and I couldn't resist flickering my eyes down to take a glimpse of her pink kissable lips. They don't seem to have the same effect on me as usual yet I still want them, I think. My feelings are out of control right now, things have been to emotional, toying with my emotions.

"Remember in freshman year..." she randomly began, "when we first joined the Cheerios and I was afraid of coach. Remember when she screamed at me through the Mega phone that I was rubbish and need improving. Then you shouted back at her and we ran from the school together and you comforted me as I cried in you car? Then we just said fuck it and went to the fair. Think back to when we sat on that bench eating cotton candy and tell me you don't love me"

Out of all the memories she could have picked up on. She had to pick the day I fell in love with her. The day we first kissed and I told her I loved her. When my feelings for Quinn were strongest.

"I don't love you" I forced through gritted teeth. "Your my best friend Quinn but the romance has gone"

"But I don't believe you Santana!" She whined, the sound of a murderous scream coming from the tv interrupting the tension filled moment. "I will be fine if were just friend but I can tell your lying to me Santana! I've known you since we were ten so I can read you like a book, and you don't know if you love me or not do you?"

I wish she didn't know me so well. I'd have been able to get away with it but now I only have one option to tell if I love her or not. And I know it's what Quinn is trying to hint at.

I took a deep breath as I began to sweat with worry before I finally spat it out.

"Just kiss me!" I sighed, groping her cheek and pulling her face up to kiss the sweet lips I'd been without for the last two years. She immediately gave in to the kiss and moved her lips against mine tenderly. She's always been a amazing kisser but this kiss is turning my stomach, and not in the good way like Brittany makes me.

The second her tongue swiped over mine and her hand slipped up my tank top, I pulled away swiftly, shaking my head and scrambling to my feet.

"I can't Quinn I'm sorry please be my best friend still I just... I love Brittany, like I've never loved anyone before. I can't leave her. I'm in love with her..."

**thanks! ok so things go back to full brittana after this and ive got the rest of this planned out so the updates should be rather regual and there will be a action twist soon! please review! im not getting many and id libe to hear from all of u who have suscribed**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey so quinntana is over so all u hating on me for it, it should be more your thing. Enjoy and review!**

Three weeks ago Quinn fabray made a move on me and I stopped her, fearing her kiss would ruin the relationship with the love of my life, Brittany .

How do you describe someone as great as Brittany? Even as she sleeps soundly besides me, cuddled into the soft sheets of our apartment room, a perfect smile on her lips as she dreams of rainbows and unicorns and God knows what, she's still the most amazing, loveable person I'd ever met.

I've been thinking about it ever since I kissed Quinn, thinking About how different loving Brittany feels. It feels like it's meant to be, like there's some magnetic force attracting us together like soulmates so to speak.

Feeling the warmth of her naked body touching mine still makes my stomach do all sorts of flips. She drives me crazy. Her face is still slightly flushed from our activities last night and the small beads of sweat still trail down from her temple. She still looks perfect.

Living here had began to feel like I should have been living here for the last two years. I fit back in with this group of friends like we'd never been apart. Even things between me and Quinn is back to normal after I'd felt the need to tell Brittany everything me and Quinn had ever shared, including what happened the night she and Rachel spent touring new york, and well Brittany went a bit haywire and freaked out for a while. I found her in a back alley behind some bar draining the blood of some waitress but I'd managed to reassure her that things will be fine and that I don't feel anything for Quinn anymore, which is most definitely true, and we made up in a instant.

Things still aren't great with her and Quinn but she's getting on greatly with Berry and puckerman. She has even made a few friends with the other McKinley high kids that had turned out to be spending a while up in NYC.

We had a wild party here about a week ago with us five, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Sam and sugar who all turned out to be up here with either work or a vacation. The party was awesome with booze filled drinking games, singing, dancing and making out with eachother. Of course my lips only settled for brittanys by choice but it wasn't choice to end up playing spin the bottle and ending up sharing spit with berry (it was disgusting I dont know how Q does it) and my ex Sam evans (awkward.)

Still I had to observe Brittany sucking face with sugar (kinda hot) and Q, (totally awkward.)

The rest of the night was great, playing never have I ever and taking provocative body shot by the time I was drown in my own body weight of alcohol. Turns out almost everything someone says in never have I ever seems to be something I've done lots of in my life so that game alone got me off my head.

So it didn't end with the mind blowing drunken sex I'd planned but instead ended with my head plunged in the toilet as I vomited up my guts with Brittany holding my hair back and stroking my back soothingly. The hang over The next day was unbearable.

I chuckled slightly at the memories of how stupid I'd been and propped myself up on one elbow to look down at the blonde sleeping soundly in the bed besides me, raising my hand to swipe a few strands of hair from her temple, leaning forward in the sunrise lit room to softly press my pouted lips to the sweat beaded skin.

Her eyes sleepily flickered open and met softly with mine, a satisfied smile settling on her lips.

Before I could even open my mouth to say good morning, I was pushed back onto the bed and kissed passionately by Brittany, arms sprawled over the matrice with her fingers lacing into mine as our lips touched and caressed the others.

"Morning" she mumbled, her breath hot against my lips.

I pushed her back onto her back and cuddled into her open arm, laying my head softly against her chest, her hand griping my shoulder and her thumb stroking my skin lovingly.

"Morning" I grinned, my hands slipping around her toned waist to cuddle closer after looking over at the alarm clock on the bed side table. Wow 11:30, we've ovet slept.

"Last night was perfect" she mumbled into my hair as she nuzzled her nose into my messy locks. "I never thought I'd find a musical entertaining. You knew all the words to those songs, I'd say your a bit of a music dork"

I sniggeded and nodded my head in agreement. Yes as planned, I finally took Brittany to see Chicago on Broadway and she fucking loved it! Tina was staring in it and played the role of Velma Kelly awesomely, I always knew she'd make it. The play also stared sugar playing the roll of Roxanne so being so close to the two biggest stars, we got to get in backstage afterwards and once again, Brittany loved it.

"San! Brit! I've made you breakfast!" Rachel called from the lounge, the sound of clattering and closing of cupboards coming from the opposite room.

"We betta get something on, I wanna take you for breakfast or... dinner" I smiled, placing a last quick kiss onto her unexpectant lips before rolling from the bed to find a pair of knee length joggers and a black tank. No, no black, too hot. So I picked a red top instead and pulled them on along with my panties, forgetting the idea of a bra in the scoldering heat. Don't get me wrong, I love the summer heat, it's just the fact that it prevents me from wearing my favorite colour.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, won't be long" Brittany informed, making her way across the bright room stark naked.

I whipped out a fresh towel from the airing cupboard and spanked it over her perfectly rounded ass playfully, giggling as Brittany turned around to fakely scowl at me before she too burst into fits of laughter and entered the bathroom.

"Were's Q?" I asked as I closed the door to our room behind me and approached Rachel as she fried up two eggs in the pan of spitting oil, puck in his usual space on the sofa, staring blankly at the screen of the tv. He was watching that lesbian soap I remembered watching the night I changed Brittany.

"She's having a bit of a crack up again and we've ran outta blood" she sighed, nodding her head in the direction of the empty plastic bottles that were usually filled with the crimson.

"Want me to go get some?" I offered as Rachel scooped up the fried egg onto a plate of steaming sausages and Bacon before sliding it across the work top to me.

I grabbed a knife and fork from the drawer and placed them on my plate, thanking her for the food but not touching it yet as it looked too hot.

"Only if you want to" she shrugged, cracking two more eggs into the pan for everyone else's breakfasts. "I was gonna on the way to work but if your sure"

I nodded and turned to head towards the door of the apartment, leaning down to scrape up the collection of addressed bills and letters, sorting them into piles of what was Quinn's, Rachel's and pucks.

But as I scrolled through the envelopes, I came across a plain, hand written one with my name scribbled across the front.

Thats odd, no one knows I live here do they?

I placed the rest of the letters onto the kitchen table and slumped down into one of it's chairs to unfold the envelope and retrieve a piece of tatty looking paper, undoing the creases to read it's writing. It wasn't a writing I recognized, it was rushed and tight, rather hard to read at first glance but I could just about make out it's words.

_Santana,_

_Long time no see tasty lesbian, how are you and your little skanky girlfriend doing? Actually i don't care, I know you haven't been doing well with her. She's living here in new York with some girl... Rachel is that her name? Oh and there's the puffy one, Noah, were did he come from huh? But the one I do know allot about is little Brittany. How carelessly of you to change her during sex? Such a hoe aren't you? Such a innocent girl you ruined the life of my child. You and your skanky ex have bread like rabbits! In a army of new, kind, non ferocious vampires? Well we don't like that. Vampires are supposed to be bread to kill. So were coming for you tanna, God help you when we do._

Tasty lesbian. Skanky girlfriend. My child. Ferocious vampire?

My eyes widened with terror and I pieced together the clues of the mystery writer. How did he know my name? How did he know so much about all of us? Why?

I desperatly scanned the paper for anything else, any signs to prove my theory, my eyes darting over every folded corner, turning it over and examining the back.

On the back was a small, splashed drop of blood, dried into the paper and as I looked closer, in a new, small hand writing that couldn't possibly be that of the previous writer. It was too neat and flowing. The small writing displayed a line of 11 numbers beginning with 07. A mobile number. Below it was a even smaller squiggle of writing, all conjoined skillfully.

_You can't involve the cops._

That was all the text said, but it was clear that two people had wrote on the sheet. And I'm pretty certain of who the first was. And how they knew my name.

_"Santana!" Quinn wailed as her eyes flickered open from her position lay helplessly and weak on the muddy ground of the Forrest, two hooded boys crouched over her with her own crimson dribbling from their mouths._

_My head was pounding and every inch of my being throbbed with pain as some alien substance invaded my veins and blood, freezing and burning it causing severe pain to register in my brain. But battling the discomfort, I still managed to shout over the drumming of my heartbeat. _

_"Hey!" Was all I could manage to snap before I choked on a nonexistent liquid in my throat. But that shout alone was enough for the last two crunches of human flesh to be heard before the hooded boys dashed to my side._

_"A new child" was all the first boy bellowed before him and his gang disappeared from my life._

Now he's back again. Why?

I snapped up from the chair sending it toppling backwards and shoved the letter into my pocket, storming to retrieve two empty bottles and a sports bag to throw over my shoulders, placing the bottled inside it and heading for the door in my self-centered rage.

"Were you going? What's the matter" Rachel asked as she dished up the last of the eggs and turned to me.

"Hunting" I mumbled and slammed the door behind me.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

More blood spewed from the brunettes mouth and straight into the funneled bottle as I wacked her back sharply, couching next to her in the dark alley way keeping her restrained.

"Please stop" the unnamed coffee shop assistant begged as I crushed my fist into her cheek, her neck and her throat, more blood dribbling into the bottle.

"Last bottle love" I grunted as she tried to struggle, just causing more crimson to dribble down the inside of the plastic walls of the bottle but she continued fighting for escape.

"Enough!" I shouted, pulling the girl to her feet and smashing her body against the wall of the abandoned alley with a thud.

I lunged forward and pulled the knife from my pocket, the scent of blood burning my throat as I plunged the dagger into her stomach, ripping away the cloth and positioning the bottle under the spewing wound collecting as much of the spill as possible.

The girl was growing weak, her body falling limp against the wall and slowly slipping down, the bricks scraping the skin of her back. I almost had two full bottles now, one safely in my sports bag and the other beginning to overflow in my hand.

"Now fuck off and never speak of this or I will hunt you down and kill you" I scowled, yanking my knife from the strangers bleeding body and wiping it on my tank.

The girl struggled to her feet and scampered as fast as possible from the alley, panting and groaning in pain.

I screwed the lid back onto the water bottle tightly and pulled one rope from the bag over my shoulder and placed the blood bottle inside it, next to the other.

I hadn't hunted for myself in a while so it was very hard to resist finishing off that girl there and then. Her blood smelt so good.

Just as I turned to exit the alley in the opposite direction of the girl, I caught sight of three hooded people entering the alley which made me freeze in my steps. No, it couldn't be. The hoodies approach fast, pacing quicker than humanly possible until the boy in the middle pulled his hood from over his head and smirked up at me, the slight trace of blood in the corner of his mouth and his eyes glowing with purely evil redness.

"Well well well, how's my darling Santana doing?" He grinned devilishly before pushing me forcefully back against the wall with that ever so familiar grip...

**Please review and tell me what you think! The vampire fights begin! Haha thanks for all of u reading, all you reviewers are the only reason I'm continuing. luv u. =)**


	13. Chapter 12

As soon as my body smashed against the wall, I forced myself forward again and repayed the shove to the hooded vampire, sending him staggering back a few steps.

"Haha! We made a strong one lads!" He laughed, turning and chuckling to his companions, my heart secretly pounding with fear but my body refusing to show it.

"Do you remember San?" He started, stepping closer to me causing me to reverse with every inch he closed in on me until I finally hit against the body of a other man who had approached me from behind. "Two years ago on Halloween when I first sank my teeth into you and you were _born_?"

The way he said that last word. _Born_. It was evil, a sinister tone to his voice that chilled my spine. When I gave him no answer, he aggressively lunged forward and gripped me around the throat, smashing my body against the decaying brick wall causing the cement to begin to crack.

"Come on Santana, fight back, I know you can you little bitch"

I tried to scream for help but a tight hand fitted over my mouth, muffling out my sound. He's right, I can fight back, I could easily nock him square out this second.

For the first year after my transformation, I used my strength to the best of my ability, training as often as possible and entering pit fights for the money and glory. I'd arrange fights at my school with the older, trained boys and win for money and glory, again. i adore the two, when well earnt.

"Fight me" He challenged again, spitting aggressively in my face. "Or I might just take it out on your little girlfriend..."

No. He could't hurt Brittany, I can't let him touch 's not strong enough. So I've got to fight back.

He was unguarded bellow the chest so as I bluffed struggling for escape, distracting my attacker, i sharply raised my knee to his crotch sending him tumbling back clutching his manhood, his face growing increasingly red.

While he was doubled over in pain, I raised my firsts in defence and shot a strong jab to bellow his ribcage, winding him and causing him to drop to his knees.

I threw a few more jabs at his chest and threw a powerful right-hook around his face, blood spluttering from his mouth.

But there are three more men to deal with. My chest heaved as they watched me in shock for a moment, their eyes snapping between their floored friend and me.

"What you waiting for!" I screamed, throwing a sharp kick into the lying man's ribcage, more blood dribbling from his mouth as he moaned in pain.

Suddenly the largest of the remaining men lunged forward with his bulging bicep and caught me off guard with a hard lefthook to the cheek.

"Fuck!" I moaned, feeling blood vessels burst in my mouth and the iron like taste of blood dribble down my throat. "No you fucking didn't!"

As he attempted a other attack, I firmly gripped his arm and spun him around, shoving the front of his body against the bricks, twisting his arm to a unnatural angle behind his shoulder blade, a yelp of pain escaping his mouth.

"Let go bitch!" He growled, my knee pressed firmly to the back of his making escape impossible.

"Say you will leave my girlfriend alone!" I panted, using my free arm to blow hits around his head, blood seeping from the wounded ear. Smells so good. Shame it's vampire blood, never has the same effect.

"I won't touch her" he cried, thumping the wall as I distorted his arm more, cracking the bones.

I released the vampire and he dropped to his knees in agony with a last kick to the groin leaving me standing panting over his limp body.

I turned to growl at the other two, one male, one female, who stood trembling in their shoes, petrified of what they'd just witnessed.

As I studied the females features, I noticed her eyes weren't gleaming red, like she didn't want to hurt me, and she had a sorry expression on her face but the male nudged her arm noticing me staring and the girls expression soon changed. She wasn't what you'd call a attractive girl, not to my taste anyway. I noticed a collection of highly visable scars stretching around her neck, four each side, and stopping at the front of her throat. She looked like someone had clawed at her neck viciously.

"Maybe your not as innocent after all" she breathed before the two fled from the scene, leaving their two friends behind. Cowards.

I chuckled to myself and pulled a bottle from my bag, taking a refreshing sip on the crimson and placing it back in the sports bag, turning to leave the defeated men.

"This...isn't...over, Santana…Lopez! There's more of us, and we... all want.. you dead." my creator choked before his head drooped to the ground and he blacked out.

I thought I'd won. I felt glory in my veins. But that comment alone sent chills through my bones and a cold sweat of fear spread over my body.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed as I slammed the apartment door behind me. She raced up from the sofa and stopped in shock before me, taking in my battered look.

"What the fuck happened to you baby?"

I dropped the bag from my shoulders and retrieved the two crimson filled water bottles, brittanys eyes momentarily diluting a evil red before she shook it off and threw her arms around me in the desperation of the moment.

"I'll explain later" I sighed, squeezing her tightly in my arms and rubbing her back, mostly to reassure myself rather than her. "But your not to leave the apartment you get that?'

Brittany pulled away and gave me a worried, questioning look but nodded nonetheless.

I placed one of the bottles on the kitchen surface and took the other in my hand, passing a confused Brittany and slowly pushing open the door to Quinn's room.

"Hey Q?" I called, my eyes searching the bedroom in search for the blonde but she was nowhere in sight. The bedroom was silently still but pillows and sheets of the bed were torn with feathers sprawled everywhere. Quinn had either really freaked or she and Rachel had had extremely vigorous sex.

I cringed at the thought of Berry banging Q and decided to check the rooms ensuite bathroom. I placed my hand on the cold metal door handle and opened it cautiously.

"She in there?" Brittany asked from somewhere behind me, making me jump out of my skin at the sudden audio.

I peered into the bathroom to find a shaking, pale Quinn sitting trembling in the dry plastic tub, her hair messed and her arms draped over her raised knees, twitching repetitively. Her eyes shot straight to the blood in my hand before they met mine desperately, just the sight of her pained eyes hurting me.

"Yeah" I sighed, entering the ceramic walled room to sit on the closed toilet seat, blood beginning to irritate my eye and lips. I glanced quickly into the mirror over the sink revealing a deep bloody gash over my cheek. Bastard cut me with his fucking ring.

"Hey Quinny" I smiled weakly, she was wearing only a pair of black boy shorts and a baggy top of Rachel's as her whole body continued trembling.

It's sad to watch really. She'd only been like this two times since we'd arrived. First time she was home alone so we came back to her sitting here in the tub, draining the blood of a random young boy.

The second time Rachel hadn't allowed me to see her and took care of her herself (sex probably, she did day it worked to calm her.) so this was the first time in two years that I'd had to take care of her like this. I used to do it weekly before she moved up here so this was bringing back memories again, but I don't really care about the flashbacks anymore. All I have to do is think about Brittany and I remember that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Blood" was all she managed to choke, holding out her unstable hand to ask for the crimson filled bottle, her eyes silently pleading with desperation.

She always looked so weak and vulnerable like this, and of course that hurt me, lots. It would kill any human lifeform or anyone with a heart to see their best friend, one of the closest people you have in such a state of weakness. The only way to describe it is a pure addiction. Some people are addicted to tobacco, some to alcohol and others to drugs or sex. But Quinn was addicted to blood. And maybe sex when you think about it...

"Santana!" Brittany snapped from the doorway and I realised I'd spaced out for a while. I unscrewed the tight fitting cap and popped it on the rim of the sink, holding out the bottle to Quinn. Everyone in the room had gleaming red eyes, it was hard not to with such a delicious substance before you. But Quinn just sat there, holding out her palm and staring as it shook violently like she posesed with somesort of trance.

"I don't think she can hold it S" Brittany pointed out, her sound muffled by her hand as she tried to hide her obviously elongated fangs.

I sighed sympathetically and knelt besides the tub, dead, pained eyes following my movement as I raised the bottle over the side of the tub and brought it to her lips, making sure her lips had sealed over the edge of the plastic before slowly tilting the bottle so the thick red liquid dribbled out into her mouth. She moaned at the taste slightly and closed her eyes, releasing me from the pain of looking into the lifeless orbs so I took this as I sign to tilt the bottle more so a larger amount of crimson slid from the bottle to be gulped by the blonde.

Once about a third of the litre bottle had been consumed, I brought the bottle from her lips and held it out for her to take since her shaking had ended a while ago. She took the bottle delicately and took a last large gulp before her eyes returned to their natural, earthy green.

"So what happened to your eye?" Quinn asked having returned to her normal self and wiped the blood drizzling from her chin away, climbing from the tub and placing her self on the edge of it's walls.

I sighed and leant back, running my fingers through my fringe finding it sticky with my previous sweat of fear.

"I don't think it's safe here anymore" I breathed, looking sternly into each girls eyes in turn.

Quinn just stared back at me, her eyebrows raised quizzically, asking me to explain.

"Remember the night me and you got changed?" I asked rhetorically, knowing she would never forget that night. She nodded slowly and bit her lip guiltily and i turned to face Brittany.

"And you remember when I told you about it?"

She also nodded. I turned back to face Quinn, knowing she knew the most of this subject.

"Remember the guy who changed you, the one who spoke to me before he left?"

Another stern yet confused nod.

"Well he's here, in new York. He gave me this..."

I rummaged into my pocket and retrieved the crippled letter, handing it to Quinn as Brittany observed, worried, but still standing cross armed in the doorway.

Quinn's eyes scanned over the scribbled writing and her eyes widened with each line.

"Fuck..." she mumbled, bringing her eyes to meet mine, not breaking our gaze as she handed Brittany the letter. "Fuck..."

"What about the wounds?" Brittany brought up after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well as I said, he's here. And him And the other guys who were at our transformation were there. Even that girl who nocked us both out. She seemed different though, scared to hurt me. Anyway the guys attacked me but I faught back and nocked two out. There were four of them. The girl and some guy just ran away"

Both blondes gasped disbelievingly and Brittany lunged to embrace me, her strong yet loving arms helping me hold back the tears. Not tears of fear but tears of guilt. Guilt that now Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and pucks lives are all in danger just because of me and the fact that I didn't kill them all right there and then. I could have killed them and my lover and friends lives wouldn't be in danger.

"Oh baby" she whispered, pulling away and grabbing a clump of tissue paper from the rack and dampening it beneath the tap before bringing the wet tissue to my face and dabbing the dried blood from my stinging wound.

"I'm so sorry" I hickupped, tears beginning to dribble from my eyes, mixed with a small amount of shed blood.

"You have nothing to apologize for baby" she breathed, her eyes scanning over my face as she crouched further down to dab the blood from my jaw, the tissue already stained red.

"But it's my fault your in danger now, they said there was more coming, that it was'nt over. They blackmailed me saying they'd hurt you if I didn't fight back, so I faught. They know about you, Rachel, even Puck, your all in danger now because of me!" I sobbed, clutching her wrist to stop her strokes across my pain ridden cheek. We just stared into eachothers eyes, her eyes giving me the ability to momentarily forget the harshness of reality until Quinn spoke up.

"It was my fault too..." she mumbled, staring blankly at some spontaneous point on the white walls. "It wasn't just you on that hill that night"

She was kinda right, but I didn't want to put the blame on her shoulders too. I'm not a person who puts pressure on my close ones knowingly. Usually I end up with all the pressure.

Quinn was examining the crinkled paper again, rotating and flipping it like I had earlier as awkwardness filled the room again.

"It's no ones fault baby" Brittany reassured, swooping quickly down to press a light, loving kiss to my scared cheek, cupping the cheek afterwards to trace her thumb the length of the wound, stopping as I winced in pain.

"Hey... there's a number on the back? Did you know? We should call it, who you think it is?"

I pulled my lips from brittanys and averted my attention back to Quinn, keeping my girlfriends fingers enlocked in mine.

"I think it might be tiger throat" I mumbled to myself, but both blondes heard me.

"The girl?" Quinn asked, her voice growing slightly stern, "The one who nocked us both out to let her bastard friends do this to us!"

I didn't listen to Quinn's objections and pulled out my cell, snatching the paper from her hand and dialing the number on loudspeaker.

Brittanys fingers thrembled slightly in mine as the phone began ringing out, biting on the nails of her free hand.

"_Hello_?"

I was shocked there was even a answer, I'd expected to be put straight through to answer phone.

"Bitch, this is Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray, now tell me who the fuck are you."

There was a long silence followed by rustling and drowned out shouting before the sound of the other ends surroundings became quiet.

_"I'm Shay, I was with the lads earlier, don't call the cops_"

Being as either Brittany nor Quinn looked willing to speak up, I decided to take full control.

"Then tell me, Shay, why did you put your number on that guys letter for me?"

"_His name is Connor, the one you amazingly knocked out first. I put my number on the letter because I don't agree with what their going to do to you guys, I feel sorry for you._"

_Going to do to me_? The fuck? This couldn't get worse.

"Going to do to me? To us?" I snapped down the phone, anger boiling in my blood. Connor, so that's my creators name.

"_Their planning a ambush Santana, I'm so sorry. Don't leave the house, your surrounded, there's ten of us, their all real strong, apart from me. I won't hurt you. I will try to help you Santana, but please don't do any stupid shit, I gotta go, Connors coming, he would kill me if he knew I was helping you, good luck girls."_

And the line went dead...

**Hey so I'm loving writing the fights and action! Please tell me what you think! I love your reviews so much! Thanks for reading. =)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey thank you so much to the reviews, love u all so much. =) Hope you enjoy! This chap contains rather strong drug abuse and violence, maybe small traces of sex.**

"What the fuck do we do?" Puck screams as soon as he enters the door, gripping Rachel by the arm. He'd been to pick her up earlier than usual from work, fearing that Connor and his men would plan a attack on her like he had with me. She usually got back around 8 with working from 1pm but now Puck had dragged her back for 6.

"How am I supposed to know?" I shouted back from the sofa. I'd been practically paranoid and paralyzed since the phone call. My hands still trembled in brittanys and Quinn stood by the window, gripping the bottle of crimson in her hand as she stared blankly at the woods outside out apartment.

"There surrounding us, I can sense it" Quinn mumbled, still sharply watching the trees with great concentration, like they were going to move to attack her if she was to blink.

"I'll kick their asses" Brittany snarled besides me, also glaring at a black, unimportant point on the wall, "we all can..."

"But didn't you say there's ten of them?" Rachel spoke up, a new edition to the situation, only knowing what of the information we'd given Puck that he remembered to tell. She moved anxiously across the room until she stopped next to Quinn, following her gaze to stare at the woodlands like her girlfriend, holding a supportive hand to Quinn's shoulder blades, stroking comfortingly.

"We can't take on all ten Brittany! You and Rachel aren't as strong as me, San and Quinn! You will get You asses kicked, if not, worse!-"

"-and I can't let that happen..." I butted in to pucks ranting, "Brittany can't get hurt, I will have nothing to live for. And I'm sure Quinn will be devastated too if anything was to happen to Rachel..."

"But we need to do something... we can't sit here forever, they won't leave until they get a fight and there do seem to be a few weak ones guarding at the moment" Quinn suggested, finishing off the second bottle of blood and crushing the bottle with ease with her fist, tossing it aside.

Rachel was really a very weak vampire. Although Quinn had too much venom running through her veins, she didn't seem to release it well so Rachel, who was created by Quinn in a true twilight love story style, didn't turn out too strong. That's why she can control her thirst so well. I'd took it as my responsibility in the last few weeks to try and test her ability, being a strong built girl and ex pit fighter, and she really couldn't even hit to save her life. Each time she'd punch pathetically, the excuse of not wanting to hurt me would be used. So I tried with a punch bag and she was still absolutely shit. Her hits wouldn't even cause the bag to swing on it's chain. Her kicks were also very weak, the girl literally had no strength and became practically impossible to teach with her un-violent excuses.

Brittany on the other hand was training well. But being so new to throwing around her weight and attacking people around her meant she was still coming to grips with her strength. She was bloody strong, just struggled controlling it. And it also didn't help that everytime we booked the boxing ring at the gym to train, her sweaty, toned body always ended up pressed against mine, my fingers plunging deep inside her and screams of ecstasy spilling from her lips. But she's still managed to bruise me slightly with her strong kicks and punches.

"Come on tanna, me, you, Quinn, we should go kick some ass we can knock a few douches out and protect our girls." Puck pleaded, crouching down down infront of me, his eyes begging mine. "You know you want to"

He's right. Just the thought of digging my fists into some more idiots faces made me almost shiver with want. I kinda enjoyed my pit fighting days, I loved beating the big headed chavs of the town and beating guys twice the size of me pumped with steroids. I suppose knocking Connor and that guy senseless attracted me back to the fight I'd been away from around a year now and fighting might end up becoming one of my many addictions again like it used to be.

Addictions... thinking about it I have too many. Drinking, smoking, Brittany, sex, fighting... drugs. Most of them I'm trying to quit apart from two (take your guesses) but it hadn't been that successful. Me and Brittany had stumbled carelessly across pucks stash of weed and ecstasy last week and before I knew it, we had began a drug feuded sex romp, high on the two drugs. Now Brittany was begging me to do it again but I have been stubborn, refusing to introduce Brittany to the drug again, not wanting her to go through the harsh stages I'd been through due to drugs. I think she's still smoking the weed though, I just have the instinct that every time she pops out for a quick fag break and returns happy and giggly, it's not a high from tobacco. Don't get me wrong, the romp was mind blowing, I just can't watch Brittany be corrupted by myself. I can't turn a good girl bad, again.

And quitting fighting also wasn't coming along so well being as I'd just stood up absentmindedly and agreed to pucks plead. shit.

"Quinn, you coming?" Puck smiled, cracking his knuckles exitedly in his fists. Damn. I watched as Quinn nodded reluctantly and turned to pull Rachel into her arms, whispering reassurance into her ear.

My gaze traveled from the front of the window and met with brittanys who looked petrified up at me. I could read her like a book right now. Don't go. She was begging through her eyes. I love you I don't want you to get hurt baby.

I sighed and crouched back down infront of Brit, draping my arms over her knees never breaking our visual connection.

"Baby..." I whispered. Her eyes averted from mine to stare at the ground uneasily. She looked Ill.

"Baby look at me" I sighed, bringing my hand to her chin to pull her face delicately back around to face me.

"I won't get hurt. You should have seen me kick the shit outta Connor and them guys! That was only half, maybe less, of what I can do. And Quinn... Quinn is awesome, she's like twice as amazing as me and that's gotta say something. And Puck... just look at him. Me and Q might have the speed and skill but he has killer strength."

Brittany smiled a sad yet reassured smile and nodded, bringing a jagged hand up my body to cup my cheek rather roughly as if it could be the last time she touched me. My hand slipped over hers to hold her skin against me, reminding her I'm here, and will be tomorrow, and the day after that, and so on. I'm hers forever. She knows that. I told her on that high, yet honest and mind blowing night.

"_Baby" I groaned against brittanys lips, the room spinning around me in my high, her lips and her touch the only thing with the power to stable me from my luring dizziness. Our clothes were long removed but instead of jumping onto eachothers crotches, we sat with our limbs entwined atop the sheets; kissing and caressing. _

_Each touch of the others lips sent moans from the others lips worth every sensation being increased in pleasure from the ecstasy._

_I pulled brittanys hand up from keeping her body up on the sheets and brought the smoking roll of drugs between her fingers to my lips, inhaling the earthy yet Smokey tasting fumes and holding them in my longs for a while, satisfying and relaxing my senses while I threw my head back with brittanys arms keeping me sitting up straight._

_She brought a hand up to cup my neck, bringing my mouth back up close to hers in the dark, Smokey and spinning room as I exhaled the fumes from my lips into her open ones. A small 'mhm' came from her as she held in the smoke then released it with a disappointed frown._

_"I'm yours forever you know, if you want that is" I mumbled between the last two deep drags of the splif before flicking away the stub. Brittany just began giggling uncontrollably, pulling our lips closer again to inhale my exhalation again before kissing me carelessly, our tongues meeting and battling a everlasting fight for dominance, our lips meeting between our sloppy meetings of tongue._

_"Of course I wanna be with you forever" she laughed, finally pushing my body back against the ruffled sheets and beginning to press delicate, unbelievably soft kisses down my neck, collar, chest and stomach; her tongue suddenly flexing into my wetness with a cry of pleasure and the words 'I'm yours' flying from my mouth without request._

"I'll be fine baby, don't wait up for me" I winked, pressing a lingering kiss to her soft lips before straightening back up to pace towards the door with Quinn and Puck, turning to kiss my fingers and blow a finally kiss in brittanys direction before closing the door behind us.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My phone bleeped four times in my pocket signalizing two new messages as the three lf us explored the eery dark growing woodlands for the supposed vampires guarding this territory.

"Who's that S?" Quinn asked, dragging her fingers down the Length of a set of claw marks scraped into the trunk of a tree.

I pulled my phone (did I mention I got a new one) from my pocket and the first text was from my darling Brittany causing a smile to spread onto my lips.

**Hey sanny, just wanted to know your OK, thinking of you while watching some musical Rachel has put on. Let me know if Q is OK so I can tell Rachel. I love you please reply xxxxxxx**

I smirked and tapped away at the keys of the blackberry, replying the confirmation of mine and Quinn's well-being and reminding her I'd be OK and that I loved her before hitting send and viewing the next message.

"It's Shay" I gasped, stopping in my tracks on the woodlands tracks snapping a twig causing a fierce Puck to snap around.

"Damn it Lopez keep it down, what did it say?" He whispered through gritted teeth, snapping his head to face me, a few birds fluttering from the many surrounding trees at the sudden movements.

"They know were we are, there waiting for us in that alley, the one were they attacked me. They know we want a fight"

"Well we know were to fucking go then!" Puck exclaimed, his body morning into a blur as he sped away in the direction of new York city. He always became a murderous idiot when a fight was on hand, so all me and Quinn could do was speed of through the darkened silent woods in the direction Puck had just vanished into with a shrug.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Well Well Well look who turned up, it's little miss Lopez, the skank and the puff..." Connor laughed heartily, approaching us three with two other men in toe, but no sign of tiger throat.

"Dont call me a puff you twat!" Puck shouted, pushing past mine and Quinn's grip to shove forcefully at Connors chest sending him staggering back a few steps before the hoodie remained composure and stilled himself.

"First you attack my lezbro tanna... " he stared, I couldn't help but giggle at how he still called me his 'lezbro' even in times like this. "Then you threaten to hurt her girl britz, then call me a puff, are you asking to die or something?"

Then without warning, pucks fist slammed into the face of the my ugly Creator, the smack audible to us all as Connor grunted in pain, blood trickling from his nose. But Connor wasn't one to back away from a fight. A loud growl rumbled from his lips before he raged a crippling hit to pucks jaw, beginning the fight that would loose a rather lot amount kf blood...

Me and Quinn exchanged a other glance before simultaneously slamming both of the other two men into the mossy wall.

"Well what's your name?" I asked sarcastically, the sound of skin slamming against skin and bones clicking and cracks already sounding as I took a more sly approach, pressing my forearm into the man's throat and pressing his body flush against the wall with a smirk.

"Why would I tell you bitch?" He spat into my face, cringing at the grossnes of the situation.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?" I sighed, forcing my arm harder into his throat and lifting my hand to his sweaty forehead, tapping my fingers on his skin and giving him a innocently seductive smile causing him to grin and lean his face closer to mine, crabbing me by the ass with his free hand. This better be worth it.

I leant in until our lips were only a millimeter away (so gross) until he was convinced I was about to kiss him before I suddenly jerked his head back, smashing the behind of his skull into the bricks forcefully. See when I gave us all comparisons of ability, I'm the one with the skill.

I panted slightly as he slid down the wall but before he could sit and sob over his bloody head, I clutched his sticky blood ridden locks and sharply raised my head to his nose, the sound of the bone cracking causing me to bellow a laugh. Fighting really is a addiction.

"Arghhhh! Fuck!" The man groaned, raising his hand to his bloody nose, but the blood just flew through his fingers, pooling over his top.

I kicked him forcefully in the ribs a few times causing more cracks and snaps before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him to the ground to smash my foot into his face and throat a couple of times causing blood to spout from his lips. Then with one final blow of my foot to the head, I'm sure I killed him.

"Santana!" Quinn cried, snapping my body around to find Quinn backed against the parallel wall, her attackers fist crushing against her jaw repetitively. Puck was still boxing up against Connor, bloody and bruised but he seemed to be holding out well enough so I hurried to Quinn's assistance, tugging the young man from her by his clothes and throwing him aside, standing infront of him as his new attacker.

A evilly sinister girl spread across the new enemy's stubbly features as he cracked his fingers, clenching his fists over and over.

"Think your better than me girl?" He chuckled, reaching behind him body and reaching for his back pocket of his ripped and tattered jeans. Loser thinks a knife will scare me off from saving my best friend? Ha! Idiot. "But you came unarmed Santana..."

But what he pulled from his back pocket was far from a knife. Oh no much worse. Because now, pointing directly in my direction is a fully barreled pistol, readying to shoot at any moment I made a wrong move.

My heart pounded so loud I'm sure the gunman could hear it and laugh at my weakness. The gun was pointing directly at me, and his finger stroked the trigger teasingly. I told Brittany I wouldn't get hurt. I promiced I'd be with her forever. I can't get shot, it can't happen. I can't break brittanys heart. Santana Lopez doesn't break promises.

"Quinn..." I mumbled, trembling in my shoes as the gunman's laughs grew louder and louder in my mind, more sinister and evil with each beat of my throbbing heart. "...tell Brittany I love her"

Puck snapped around from a newly nocked out Connor at the sound of the pledge and ran towards my attacker as fast as he could but even the super speed he had couldn't stop the crazed man infront of me.

The man's hand flexed and clenched The trigger and it was too late for Puck. To late for me...

...too late for Quinn.

**I'm really sorry I left it there and I'm really sorry to say this probably won't be updated for about ten or so days because I'm going on holiday abroad so I will have no internet! If your lucky I might be able to review on the journey but I'm unsure... anyway I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger there just so fun to write and please, please feed back and review. =) thank you all!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So sorry it took so long but back from my holiday now! =) I couldn't leave u all with that much suspense so here it is, I'm sorry if it's sad that I made one get hurt but gotta have some drama! Enjoy!**

"Brittany! Rachel!" I screamed, Quinn's limp and weak body weighing my arms down as the door to the apartment slammed shut behind me.

"Santana..." Quinn mumbled, her hand clutching at the bloody wound below her shoulder, the blood still effortlessly seeping through her trembling fingers.

"I'm here Q" I sobbed, releasing her gently onto the sofa, dropping to my knees besides the couch and gripping her hand in mine. She managed a weak smile down at me but her lips soon drooped again as she cringed at the pain running through her body from the bloody bullet blow. Sweat beaded over her forehead and her fringe was sticky, tears mixing with sweat over her flushed cheeks. "It's ganna be OK"

Just then Rachel burst in from her bedroom with her eyes wide and hurried over to the couch, screaming at what she found. Her tears immediately began flooding down Her cheeks as she too leant besides her bleeding girlfriend, snapping my hand out of Quinn's and holding it in her own, shoving me aside slightly.

"I'm here Quinn, I'm here baby, you will be fine we will look after you" Rachel sniveled, stroking Quinn's sweat ridden fringe back lovingly as I sat gasping at the way she'd pushed me away from my best friend. "Santana get some ice and towels" Rachel demanded, ripping open Quinn's shirt to expose the weeping wound.

I scoffed, shaking my head, and got to my feet, ignoring Rachel's request knowing ice wouldn't help and headed straight into the bathroom to get some wet tissue and antiseptic wipes but what I found as I opened the door confirmed one of my other many fears.

Brittany sat against the closed toilet seat, exhaling thick smokey fumes and wafting them out the open window like she felt guilty to herself of her doings.

"Santana!" Brittany gasped at my presence, dropping the splif into the sink in shock and standing awkwardly, mumbling stupid, fake excuses to herself before turning and apologizing.

"We'll talk about this later but right now I need you to come down from your little land of rainbows and unicorns to get some aspirin, antiseptic and wet towels" I instructed, turning with disbelief back into the lounge, shaking off the thought of what I'd just discovered to be met with the heart breaking sound if Quinn's cries of pain.

"Santana are you hurt?" Brittany shouted from behind me while she rummaged through the cabinets and drawers to receive what I wished.

"No but Quinn is"

"Where's my ice?" Rachel frowned as I crouched besides the sofa again, cupping Quinn's cheek to stroke my thumb over the sweaty skin comfortingly and whispering reassurance and love to her as she continued shaking and crying, ignoring Rachel being as I was hugely annoyed with her right now.

"Oh um, we dont need any that's not what you do when someone's shot... ex pit fighter remember? BRIRTANY WE NEED A AIRTIGHT BANDAGE THERE IN THE TOP DRAWER!"

Soon Brittany was by my side with the wet towels, aspirin, antiseptic and the airtight bandage. Now we had pushed Rachel out the way and I took control of Quinn's safety being the experienced one and all.

Brittany placed one of the two damp towels over Quinn's forehead and placed the other in my hand so I could begin to dab the open wound dry of any blood. I didn't care that I was faced with Quinn's breasts exposed below me, all I care about right now is keeping her alive and treating this bullet hole. One second? Bullet hole? Damn, Shit, Fuck. That means somewhere in there, there's a bullet. How to remove it with little pain?

"Quinn, um... the bullet is still in there, how do I get it out?" I asked, rather embraced that I didn't have any ideas. Rachel's little sarcastic 'who's so experienced now' smirk also embarrassed me. Damn.

"You could suck it out..." Brittany stated simply, still concentrating on mopping the sweat from Quinn's head. "It would bring out the bullet and clean the wound..."

Seriously I love this girl! How can she have such amazing ideas!

"Brittany your a genius!" I exclaimed, dabbing the would a few last times before placing the towel aside and slowly bringing my face down over the blood oozing hole, smelling the currently unappealing smell of iron when a hand slipped over my shoulder and tugged me backwards.

"My girlfriend" Rachel stated simply but before I could object, Brittany opened her mouth, allowing me to seal my lips over my best friends wound and take a deep, blood spurting suck inwards, Quinn's chest hitching beneath me and whimpers still spilling from her lips.

"Matter of life or death Rachel! Santana is her best friend remember? It's not only you who can touch her." Brittany snapped, placing a loving hand between my shoulder blades as I increased the strength of my sucking, the blood flow trickling down my throat and for once in my life, it made me feel sick. I could sense the metal bullet slowly exiting her sloulder and her cries of pain only confirmed that sense. Rachel still clenched at her girlfriends hands and Brittany still patted down Quinn's head and neck, removing the dripping sweat.

The wound wasn't too deep, the bullet should leave a small yet still painful wound. See when the bullet was shot, Puck managed to leap before it, waving his arms in hope of stopping the bullet and he succeeded. The bullet pierced a straight hole through his hand but the force of travelling through only the small amount of flesh wasn't enough to stop the raging bullet so it ended up finishing it's blow in Quinn's shoulder. Right now Puck is at Sam's, being as Sam is now a qualified doctor and he knows our secret ever since Puck tried to feed off him when drunk.

After the gunman shot Puck and Quinn, I managed to kill him. A few jabs to the face, a sharp knee to the nose and gut and a final kick in the groin did the job. But Connor is still out there somewhere, with Shay and the others.

Suddenly I felt the sensation of metal clicking against my teeth so I focused on biting into it and pulling my head back, releasing the bullet and spitting it aside but as Quinn's chest continued to rise and fall, more blood drizzled from the hole.

"Thank you Santana, thank you" Quinn breathed, holding her hand out to cup my cheek thankfully, patting it with relief causing me to giggle.

Her weak, bloodshot eyes met with mine, her thin and colorless lips curving into a thankful smile but it didn't hold out for long when a continuing pool of blood spewed unendingly from the hole.

She cried in pain, spazming in agony and I realised my drying of the blood off her chest was failing miserably.

"We need it stitched..." Brittany breathed, her hands shaking as she attempted to resist the dripping blood staining her fingertips. "We need to take her to a hospital, surely we can think up some believable story without mentioning Connor, like say you were shot by a gang but you don't remember them or something!"

Brittany was babbling, worried and fearing for her new friends well being. She was looking around the room, her eyes darting with nerves and her breathing heavy. Very heavy.

"There's nothing much else we can do..." I gave in, crouching over Quinn whilst she sniveled and sobbed. Her eyes desperately met with mine again and her expression could break even the toughest of hearts. It sure as hell broke mine.

I brought my lips down slowly to her damp forehead, kissing the salty skin lovingly, telepathically telling her she will be alright, that everything is under control and I won't let her get hurt. I couldn't let her get hurt. Ever. I'd caused this girl enough pain in my life already. And I couldn't let her die now, for me.

"Santana!" Rachel snapped, pulling me away by my shoulders causing my anger to rise. 'HOSPITAL NOW!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How is she?" Brittanys familiar voice came from rather afar, sounding worn out and breathless.

This snapped me from my blank, lifeless stare at the ground but my thumbs remained twiddling while I sat nervously in the green leather chair outside the operation room.

"Critical" I mumbled, not raising my head for the pure fact that I despised people seeing me cry. I'm a tough girl, always have had to be and always will, no one usually makes Santana Lopez cry. Apart from her friends. I could sense Brittany crouching besides me anyway, her hand caging over mine to stop my impatient actions.

"What did you tell the cops?" She whispered, noticing two standing at the end of the corridor, talking and running through notes from eachothers pads. She didn't bring her eyes from them, just scowled and listened to their convocation secretly.

"Told em we were coming back from gym, three guys approach in alley, Puck beats shit outta first, second ran away and third shot. It's pretty much almost the truth really, minus the obvious bits"

"Look at me" Brittany sighed, lifting her hand to my chin to raise my drowsy eyes to meet with her warm comforting gaze.

"It's not your fault" she cooed, as if she'd been staring into my mind and had read my exact thoughts. "It's not your fault that Connor and the guys are after us, it's no ones fault but theirs for not being able to let go of the past"

Letting go of the past. Those words would mean allot to me, to be honest I really need to let go of the past now. I should stop running from it and face my punishment for what I've done, then I can let it all go and start a new life. A life with Brittany. We can live as normal as a lesbian vampire relationship can go. We will move away, get a nice apartment or small house somewhere nice and warm. I will get a job and work nine till five to come home to a nice snuggle infront of the sofa watching a romantic movie and pig out on take aways and junk. One day I will earn enough money to get down on one knee and propose to Brittany with that crimson diamond ring I've dreamt of so many times and she will say yes. We will have a amazing reception with Quinn as my maid of honor and Rachel as brittanys. Then a mind blowing, love making filled honeymoon in somewhere gorgeous. Me and my wife will then maybe even have kids. Brittany said if she was ever to have kids with me or a other woman, she'd always want to have a special, genetic connection with the baby, so she'd carry and I'd wait on her whenever, where ever. Then we will raise our little baby and begin growing old together, still madly in love at the age of 70 but we will still look fresh and young, moving country to country with fake ID to begin this new life over and over again. And if we ever are as unfortunate as to die, we will even get buried together. We will never be separated.

I have all that to look forward to, and I don't have to worry about these past chasers, emotional exes and bitchy best friends. All I need is Brittany. All I need is that life and I will be the happiest immortal alive. I know she's as mad about me as I am her. All I have to do is tell her truthfully that I love her and she will tear up, telling me her love is true.

"I will let go of the past" I nodded, shifting my hands to entwine my fingers with my blonde lover as she continued crouching infront of me still softly absorbing my eyes.

"I said they should..." Brittany mumbled, giggling slightly and stroking her thumbs over the backs of my hands, the silence of the tension filled corridor causing my knee to bounce impatiently.

"Yeah but I need to also. I'm living in a past of previous enemies, past lovers and people I'm trying to rid of, we need to get away, just the two of us, that's the future we need to look forward to"

Brittany gave me a overjoyed smile and leavered herself to her feet again, pushing off my knees and stroking her blonde locks back with her fingers. She looks so exhausted, it's been a long day so who can blame her.

"I can't wait for our future" she exhaled, sitting comfortably on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck, resting her head against mine and closing her eyes.

"Me either" I chuckled, slipping my arms around brittanys waist to pull her tighter against me, leaning back in the uncomfortable hospital chair for us to rest our eyes awaiting the break of the news of how Quinn will be.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

My head shot up from brittanys shoulder, accidentally hitting my head of hers startling her awake too to the sound of the nurse calling Quinn's name.

"Yes?" Brittany snapped impatiently, jumping off my lap and jolting to the side of the blue aproned nurse with me being toed by her hand in mine. "How is she?"

The nurse sighed and brought her clip board from under her arm to flip back the first page and let her eyes scan over it's content, a pure expression of boredom on her face.

"She lost allot of blood but we have managed to heal the would but she lost allot of blood. She's asleep now on a drip but she should come around soon, your allowed inside after you fill in these papers, the other girl was too teary to write" the short and plump nurse explained before shoving the clipboard into my hands and leaving down the silent hall, the sound of machinery and her footsteps joining us in her absence. "Leave it on the reception desk when your down, she's in room 36" the nurse called back as she turned the corner and was gone.

We took no time in filling out Quinn's details and explaining the situation in the small box beneath contact information. We added our names and Rachel's before setting it on the empty desk and quietly heading to the door of recover room 36.

The door opened with a slight yet awakening creek revealing a peacefully sleeping Quinn lying in the uncomfortable looking bed with Rachel hunched over the bed, her hand loosely in Quinn's and her head dropped in a heavy sleep. Quinn was surrounded by machines in the dark room, the desk lamp and small multicolored lights of the equipment being the only source of light in the room. There was a tall metal drip besides Quinn's bed and the coiled wire wound down it's pole to the base of the small needle injected into the back of Quinn's pale hand, carrying a thick supply of the blood from one of those packs I used to steal. But I feel too sick to think about that right now, seeing loved ones hurt makes me ill.

I swallowed the lump formulating in my throat and shut the door quieter than before, moving across the room steadily making sure not to trip on any necessary wiring while Brittany sat herself on the opposite side of the bed to Rachel, looking down at the still and pale blonde in the sheets.

I on the other hand, wouldn't settle with Berry having all of Quinn to herself. Quinn had even said it herself that she'd had to settle for Berry, not that she particularly wanted her as much as someone else. But that's the past, the thing I'm going to let go of as soon as I'm satisfied with my work on Connor lying in a pool of blood with every wound possible. I sat myself on the bed infront of the chair, plucking the brunettes hand from Quinn's and resting it on the arm of her chair allowing me to seal my fingers around the cold skin and squeeze slightly, letting her know that if she was awake, I am with her now.

"Hey Q" I whispered, shuffling uncomfortably on the edge of the hard matrice in a attempt to settle into it's stiffness more. I know it seems stupid talking to someone who apparently cannot hear you but I can feel it. I can feel that Quinn can pick up what I'm saying. Even after the two years separated, we still have that connection and always will.

"You shouldn't have come with me and Puck tonight, you know were strong enough to cope, just check out our guns!" I laughed tearily, wiping a dribble of a tear from the corner of my eye and smiling sadly.

"Hey look at me, Santana" Brittany breathed lightly so I lifted my head up to meet her gaze. "It will be okay, it's not your fault remember"

I sniffed and dabbed the tears from under my eyelids, my vision beginning to blur over as she leant over Quinn to pull me into her in a tight hug.

"It's not your fault..." she mumbled over again and again while her hand rubbed up and down my back. But despite her comforting I still broke down on her. She's the only one I trust to see me cry like this, she's the first person to make me cry like this and now is the only one to see me like this. My tears belong to her now. My everything belongs to her now. My life belongs to her now.

"I love you" I croaked, nuzzling my face into Brittanys messy blonde locks, the strands sticking to my face with the pouring tears as my body shook against hers.

"I love you too tana" Brittany smiled. I couldn't physically see her smiling but I could feel it through her voice, the way her cheeks had tightened and the sound of her heavy breathing. But why isn't her chest moving? And I pretty sure I'm holding my breath right now to hold back the stinging tears from ripping through my eyes.

I hesitantly pulled my body from my lovers, stroking my hands down from her shoulders, down her arms and holding her hands in confusion, our puzzled expressions meeting.

But I could feel a pair of eyes luring at me, burning my skin with their glance. There's only two people that can do that to me with their gaze alone, and one I'm holding in my hands right now. That leaves only...

"_I know how to kill him, I can see everything, I know everything, I see it all, it's amazing, Connor will die Santana but one of our children must go too"_ Quinn spoke in a unusual rapid fire, as if chanting like she'd been taken over; her body still pinned against the sheets but her head slightly elevated from the pillows, her pupils diluted and staring into nothingness before her head hit the pillow again and her eyes flickered shut...

...we only have three _children_. Brittany. Rachel. Puck.

**Hey sorry it took so long, stupid holiday lol, please review to cheer me up, feeling abit down and your support for my story always lightens my mood. Thankyou for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, had Mega lack of reviews for last chap, probably because of the little break from writing I had but please I'd like more reviews for this chap and I will give u all a reply or shout out =) hope u all like the cover I made also, enjoy!**

"Were are we going?" Brittany asked breathlessly as I tugged her towards my car by the hand, not letting nothing get in my way of getting her as far away from the others as possible. Of course Quinn would die for rachel, she'd kill her best friend for her and I'm pretty sure she won't hold back on doing that now. You should have seen the way her eyes snapped red and shone with evil when I explained everything to her when she came back around. After I told her only two out of Rachel, Brittany and Puck would survive. Puck has fled at the news, he told me over the phone that he will take care of Connor himself and if he doesn't finish him off, then he will die for Brittany and Rachel. And I can't let that happen. I don't wanna lose my lezbro. I want Berry gone, for good.

"To find Connor, I'm gonna kill him, just after he kills Berry." I explained blankly, the cascade of emotions spinning through my mind shining from my body as numbness. I couldn't even feel the confusion in my head anymore. I've plummeted into a pool of ten metre numbness and I'm being dragged to the bottom by desperation who has a good hold on my good ankle right now.

I sped around the car bonet to swing into the drivers seat and clutch the steering wheel with one hand as I searched for the ignition with the other, blinded by the darkness of the outdoor world around us.

_Us_. I told myself sternly, looking at the fretting blonde in the passenger seat besides me just as the key in my hand found it's way into the entry. _Remember it's always gonna be us. your doing this for us, to keep the love of your life alive and protect her from harm. Your doing this for that life you dreamt of earlier, for that perfect life you long for._

Before my foot could hit the gas, my hand reached out from habit to clutch onto brittanys, squeezing reassuringly causing her head to snap up and look at me nervously.

"Hey..." I whispered, bringing my hand from the wheel to raise it to the soft patch of skin bellow my girlfriends eyes, wiping away the dribbling tears with my thumb, trying to hold off my trembling. "Hey... it will be fine, you won't get hurt I promise, I wont allow that. Remember Santana Lopez doesn't break promises."

"But I don't want to see Rachel or Puck get hurt either" she sobbed back, her chest hitching as she tried to stop her whimpering.

"Oh don't tell me you actually have feelings for _Berry_ now" I scoffed, dropping her hand to reclutch the wheel and hit the gas bellow my converses, speeding off the side of the road and down the streets of new York.

"I don't have feelings for her in that way tana, you know I want you forever but Rachel is a nice person, I can't see her get hurt either"

We drove in no particular direction in silence after that for what could've been a few minutes or a few hours, I just needed some time to think things through. But thinking things through was getting me angry. This stupid gang of hooded vampires has seriously ruined my entire freaking life yet made it perfect in so many ways.

Without them I'd still be a normal teenager, going to parties and getting drunk like usual kids. Without them brittanys parents would still be alive but I guess that could fall into the good things category. Without them I'd still be with Quinn, but I dont want to be with Quinn. Without them Quinn wouldn't have been in the hospital only a few hours ago.

But with them it's allowed me to meet Brittany, the love of my life, and release her from the horrible trap of her abusive parents. The gang of horrible hooded vampires helped me finally fall in love.

But really, all of the bad things that have happened are my fault. Entirely my fault. If I'd not let my libido get the best of me on that Halloween, the whole transformation would never have happened to any of us. If I hadn't waltzed into brittanys life so soon, her mother would still be alive and her brother wouldn't have to live with their grandparents and not see his sister often. If I had saved Quinn quicker then she wouldn't have gotten shot. If I'd have never come to new York, Puck, Quinn and Rachel would be perfectly safe and not in danger of losing their lives.

Thankfully, I was snapped from my agitating inner monologue by the feeling of my cell vibrating in my pocket.

"Get that for me will you" I instructed, speeding past a set of red lights onto a busy high street, buzzing with cars, cabs and limousines illuminated by the neon of the lively city.

Brittany brought her hand to wonder into my pocket and retrieve my phone, entering my password (i-love-u-brit, cheesy I know) and viewing the text with a concerned look on her face.

"Santana it's Shay"

The car jolted to a stop at the traffic lights and our bodies blew forward, only to be saved by the safe arms of the seat belts. I really could do with slowing down being as I don't even know were I'm going. Well actually I do. I'm heading for the alley in hope a good fight will be there, if not a decent drug dealer to calm brittanys nerves as she twitches with fear and withdrawal.

"Read it" I groaned, rubbing the whiplashed area of my neck awaiting the lights to change so I can speed off into the night again.

"It says: 'so you want a fight girl? Head towards the abandoned department store on the south near Broadway, I'm sure you know that area well from your old days tana. Hope to see you soon, connor'."

That department store scared The shit outta me. They used to hold my old pit fights in that abandoned store and it's the place were for the first time in my life, I lost. I can't remember who to because they pumped me of pills and pain killers at the hospital afterwards but it was a girl, and she was bloody skillful.

"Santana, what's going on?" Brittany asked as I drummed my fingers against the leather of the steer, waiting anxiously for the lights to flicker signifying change. "Were are we going? Your not gonna get hurt! You can't fight them all alone! Will they be armed? Do you know were to go-"

"JUST SHUT UP WITH THE QUESTIONS!" I shouted aggressivly, finally blowing my top and stomping down on the gas in my rage, the wheels skidding below me sending the car darting forward into the passing traffic swiping past in every direction that I'd forgotten was there but it's too late to turn back. In more ways than one.

Brittany is already crying and screaming at the same time, with the way I'd screamed at her and the way that I've lost control of the car around us.

I'm sure I'm screaming too as I Yank and tug the wheel helplessly left and right to Dodge the cars and traffic swooping around us and halting to a stop millimeters from our car. Cars are crashing around us but the sounds in my mind are registering in slow motion. People's screams and cries are dragged out and fuzzy. The sound of tarmac burning rubber is sickening and the sound of metal colliding turns my heart beat into hummingbird pace.

I can't even register the feeling as the car is rammed into harshly from the side and we are blown aside quickly, our screams shrieking through the air as I'm thrown against the glass of the window besides me, the wheels bellow me scraping against the floor and the wheels of Brittanys side elevated off the ground, the car inches away from toppling onto it's back as we continue to fly across the street. More cars are crashing around us and it's all my fault that all these people are getting hurt. Again, more shit is my fault!

"Brittany!" I managed to scream as the car toppled onto it's back and sparks flew from the metal as it scraped to a stop. My head was forced to face her by the impact but there was blood covering my eyelids, if it's mine I don't know but all I can feel is a unbearable pain all over my being. But I can't register any gashes to my face or pain in or around my eyes so that means it isn't my own blood spluttered over my face. Oh God. And I just shouted at her moments ago.

The car skid to a upside-down rest and the world outside buzzed with the sounds of screams, cries, shatteres, flickering and sirens. But I can hear her breathing, thank the lord, and I know she's still conscious.

"Sant..santan...a" Brittany mumbled, her body curled awkwardly against the roof of the car and the seat, tangled in the traps of the seat belt, blood dribbling from the corners of her mouth and dribbling down her nose and lips. Her eyes were closed.

"I'm here" I grumbled, shifting my body ever so slightly to feel how much pain I was in. This wouldn't be half as painful if we weren't upside down. I was practically in a uncomfortable shoulder stand in this car. But it looked slightly more comfortable than the state Brittany is in.

The bones in my wrist cracked as I reached for the indented door handle. The door crippled Open as I opened it and my body fell with a thud onto the skid marked tarmac. There was flames rising and flickering from the upturned engine of the mechanics explaining why sweat and oil dripped down my face and a few car casualties were scattered around the area but a large collection of people stood surrounding my flame engulfed car. I couldn't count how many casualties I'd caused or how many people were watching me now with repulsed glares before my head dropped into my arms and my coughing of the toxic fumes began painfully.

"There's someone else in there!" A onlooker shouted as I choked into my forearm with my shoulders hunched and hitching with my splutters. That's right. There's my girlfriend trapped in there, on the brink of unconsciousness.

I slowly lifted my head from my folded arms to stare at my double vision of my upturned car until I gathered the strength to scramble to my feet, failing a few times first on my aching knee, to limp over to the battered passenger seat side of the car, breathing heavily to compose my straight back.

"Brittany, hold on baby" I coughed, crouching down to grip my fingers around the indented holes in the door until I crushed and pulled the door away from the wreck with the strength I'd managed up causing brittanys limp body to sprawl onto the gravel.

I ducked down to scoop her into my arms and extend my body to carry her away from the burning wreck of my car. My strength was weak at the moment but I could still almost effortlessly carry Brittany in my arms, her head limped backwards causing her oil and blood stained hair to drape down towards the ground like the beautiful blonde locks of repunzel. She was beautiful enough to be a princes. And I would be her prince charming. Although her head was drooping, her chest still rose and dropped assuring me she was still with me.

"Brittany..." I choked, spluttering once again but swallowing away the fume laced flem back into my throat allowing me to continue but stopping in my tracks from walking. "Your gonna have to stand up for me baby"

Brittany stired in my arms and choked out the last of the dried blood and ash from her mouth before her eyes flickered weakly open to glance up at me.

I lowered her cautiously back to her feet so we stood infront of eachother in the orange glowing dark street filled of crying people and destroyed vehicles, a crowd of people and on lookers still watching us closely, knowing we'd started this whole commotion.

"I'm so sorry" I admitted, desperately pulling her into me in a tight, apologetic hug. "I didn't mean to snap, I didn't want to hurt you, emotionally and physically I'm so sorry" I sobbed, breaking down against the blonde hair, our bodies trembling in one another's at the sheer shock of the previous happenings. I could feel brittanys fingers clenching into the material of my top, scrunching it between her fingers to hold me as close as possible. I did the same to her, lacing and clutching whatever part of her body I could find to reassure me this wasn't a dream and I still had her next to me.

"Thank you" she sighed as I tangled my fingers into her sticky locks to hold her head in place against my neck, her tears dripping onto the cool skin of my collar bone.

"What for?" I asked curiously, still not breaking our embrace and not planning on any time soon- no matter how many people are staring at us right now. Since when do people thank the person who just screamed at them and almost killed them?

"For being my super hero and saving me. Not just then, all the time"

"Since when do super hero's almost kill their love interest then save them after that?" I laughed, pulling away slightly so our sweaty foreheads touched and I had access to stare into her darkened eyes with adoration, thankful that she'd forgiven me so easily after what horrible pain I'd just caused her.

"My super hero" Brittany smirked, bringing her hand up to stroke away a few strands of my sticky hair from my forehead and tucking them lovingly behind my ear with a romantic, soft smile. I've never been as in love in my life than I am with Brittany Susan Pierce. One day, I promise myself, One day she will be Brittany lopez-pierce.

"Does your super hero get the Hollywood movie kiss now?" I asked with a grin, still staring into the hypnotizing baby blue eyes that transfixed me at the beginning of my high school years.

"Of course she does, she just saved my life after all..." Brittany flirted with a wink, sliding her hand up my body to delicately cup my bloody cheek before bringing her swollen lips down to connect in a perfect fit with mine.

Our kiss started off soft and romantically slow earning a few 'aww's and wolf whistles from the unharmed watchers with nothing else better to do than stand around watching a pair of lesbians kiss in a flaming car crash scene but our kiss soon became hungrier and more desperate, our hands exploring and groping every area of eachothers bodies and our tongues colliding in a slopily wet meeting.

Despite the taste of blood and smoky ash mixing in our mouths and the feeling of our faces attaching with the gooey crimson, the kiss was still mind blowing and addictive, drunkening me with each press of our lips.

"How about I take my damsel in distress to hitch a lift to that abandoned store so I can destroy the enemies and save the day?" I winked after detaching our lips with the soft sound of wet skin parting, our arms still threaded around eachothers bodies not willing to let go anytime soon.

"Take me away my hero" she smirked, slipping her hands down my arms to link our fingers to begin hurrying from the scene of the crime with nothing but the thought of one another in our minds.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We'd been walking atleast half of a hour helplessly in a unknown direction, just following the directions pointing to the south of new York hoping they led to the right place. But we were slowly approaching the freeway which would mean the path way would soon vanish into a long, straight road directing to broadway.

"How are we gonna get there now?" Brittany wined, slowing our walking to a stop and pulling me back around to face her.

"Listen I think I've got a idea but you will have to trust your hero yeah?" I breathed, hoping the passersby's on the sidewalk wouldn't over hear our super natural convocation.

"I trust you with everything" Brittany nodded, messing with my fingers tiresomely.

I took a moment to observe my possible options of escape to Broadway. It seemed only one of my action hero ideas were possible with my conditions.

"Jump onto my back yeah?" I instructed, watching carefully as a large cargo truck turned the corner and began heading down the street in our direction.

"Huh?" Brittany began to question but soon remembered she had agreed to trust me whatever I said so wrapped her arms around my neck from behind and jumped onto my back, tieing her legs around my waist and nuzzling into my neck. I could feel the smile on her lips from the closeness but before I could return the smile, the truck was besides me and I began running fastly alongside it, springing onto the back of the cargo holder and smashing my fist into the metal shutter creating a space to grip onto; my feet balancing on the iron bar beneath the door as the truck continued moving fastly down the freeway in the direction I wished.

"Your amazing" Brittany laughed over the sound of the wind whisping past my head, her hair blowing past in the wind, flying in every direction as her addictive laugh hollowed at the thrill of the ride we had hitched. Although it was a struggle to remain gripped to the shutter, the ache in my hand was worth it just to earn that gorgeous laugh that melted my heart each time.

"Won't people see us?" She shouted, still laughing on my back and attempting to restrain her wild blowing hair from turning into a blonde tornado of knots.

"Probably..." I responded, giving my hair the same restrictions that Brittany tried to give hers. "But who cares... it's decided. As soon as were done here and Connor and his friends are all dead and gone, we're saying goodbye to Quinn and Rachel and Puck, then moving country. Anywhere just to start a new life, just me and you"

I'm sure Brittany didn't hear the whole of that confession over the sound of the wind whistling by but she still smiled widely back at me, stopping her fustrated actions for a moment for the most sincere grin I'd ever been given.

Maybe I can get my happily ever after, after all?

**Hey thanks for reading! Please, please review so I get more motivated to update and I really love hearing from you all, your reviews are soon much appreciated! Love u all! I will update soon! =)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey thanks for the reviews! So appreciated! I'm glad u all held out this long through The story, love u all! And love you crimsonjoy! Enjoy**!

_I'm not going to die here. It won't happen_. _Connor will die not me. rachel will die, not brittany or puck._ I have to much to live for while that life wrecking bigot seems to have nothing good to live for in his depressing life of misery. I doubt he has any family left, probably killed them all off in self centered rage and he can't have a partner to live for like me because who can love a monster like him? He kills for fun and not because he has to. I kill, well I don't even kill, just harm and drink with no drastic damage done. With a few exceptions.

But as I squeak open the door to the eerily dark abandoned discount store, my sureity on life is slowly draining. There are atleast 6 or so of them left and there's just me and Brittany on our side. It smells like grime, drugs and slowly rotting flesh, bringing bile to my throat.

"I'm scared Santana" Brittany whispered as we finally entered the large, empty metal walls of the store. It was almost too dark to see a metre infront of me but my eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of light when I heard a manly scream of protest from the far side of the large room. I recognized it immediately.

"Puck!" I screamed erruptedly, slapping my hand over my mouth as soon as the cry escaped my mouth, realizing my actions could potentially put my life on risk again.

The whole department fell into a silence of heavy breathing for several awkward moments before the over head bar lights slowly flickered on one by one with a loud click each time, slowly lighting up the gruesome crime scene. The horrid, sickening sight caused Brittany to strengthen her tight grip on my hand, almost as strong as it would be if she was in labour besides me. Yes. That's why I'm going to survive this. For the miracle day when our child is born.

The whole abandoned department was empty in the centre but the sight of the many objects around the edges, piled on the floor or on desks, succeeded to cause that bile in my throat to escape.

I doubled over and heaved for a few moments at the whole sight with Brittany rubbing my back hesitantly, turning a ghostly white herself at the horror of the scene.

On the desks and floor were piles of weapons and torture equipment including guns (too many types to count,) knives and other sharp edged warfare like axes and stakes, chains and heavy weights and kitchen supplies that may have other uses than scooping ice cream or cleavering meat. But the most sickening sight was the many, unidentifiable dead and drained bodies slumped against the floor or cuffed and hung from the walls, dripping of remaining body fluids and battered and bruised all over.

But the worst to come was the scene being acted out in the only dimly lit corner of the building. Puck was balled up against the wall, crying and dripping of blood as Connor and three other men beat and pounded at him with their pick of the weapons front their collection.

"Brittany... please don't follow me" I breathed, the four men and connor snapping their head from my wounded brother and snarling with eyes blood red and fangs shimmering in my direction. I grabbed my girlfriend swiftly by the arm and pressed a quick, hungry kiss to her lips, knowing it may be our last before whispering my quick instructions into her ear. "Call Quinn and tell her to get her ass down here!"

I knew Quinn wouldn't come here alone, she'd have gay Berry in toe, then I can sacrifice her to these ravenous monsters. My plan will work, but I have to survive through the time it takes Quinn and Rachel to get here.

Instead of quickly approaching the murderers to start off the fight to save my best friend who seemed only seconds away from unconsciousness, I stalled out my entrance, teasingly taking one step at a time with my fists ballad and rage steaming from my body.

"So nice of you to show up Santana! Came to join the party?" Connor bellowed sickeningly joyfully before turning the stomp against pucks face one last time, my friends eyes flickering shut and his body collapsing against the floor into unconsciousness.

"No, I came to _end_ the party" I croaked, wiping away the remaining bile from around my mouth, the uneasy feeling woozing back into my stomach as the rotting smell of innocent bodies but I managed to hold off the upchuck. And holding off was exactly my plan.

"Ya know I'm surprised you chose here of all places..." I began rambling as I grew ever so closer to the man I want dead ASAP, the longer I can hold off this fight the better being as I'm sure my fighting isn't as good as it could be since my life threatening car crash earlier. "I mean, I used to own this place, I used to come here every Friday night and beat the shit outta people like you, what makes you think of all people, you can defeat the reining champion!"

I almost cried the second I got a good view of Puck crippled against the wall but attempted to remain composure and continue my convocation to distract him from killing anyone in this room.

"Haha! Reining champion? I saw that fight Santana! I saw my girl kick your sorry ass and land you in hospital!" Connor hollowed in response, the rest of the men in the room also joining in his laughter.

"Wait what...your girl?" I questioned in confusion, stopping my pacing in shock that Connor had the knowledge of my first losing battle. The night I finally realised I wasn't invincible to the world. But Connors girl? If she's a vampire too it explains how she actually managed to destroy me. To any human I always have been invincible, I'm immortal for fuck sake!

"Yes Santana, you and Quinn aren't my only children I'll have you know! You have a little sister Santana, she beat you that night a year ago right here. I found out your sisters little dirty secret too. She's been telling you all our little details hasn't she? Well now you both get the punishment. COME HERE GIRL!" he screamed after removing my whole confusion.

"Shay.." I mumbled under my breath and I'm sure I heard Brittany gasp the name also from her position still standing in fear at the doorway, awaiting Quinn's arrival.

My head snapped around the large empty space awaiting movement that seemed to take it's time to arrive. The silence during The wait was unbearable and left me with my senses, the sight and smell of the whole location made me feel queasy all over again; the room beginning to spin slightly around me. I couldn't look at the walls of the room any longer. Dozens of innocent lives hung and drained to die here on these prison like walls.

"Shay! Come here girl! We had a deal remember! Do your work and I let you free!" Connor continued to shout, moving from his stance in the corner to approach the centre of the room, nearing myself. "Ewan, get the girl" he finally sighed, turning back to the lankiest of his men and ordering him. Ewan disappeared from the centre of light and towards one of the walls- the one on the left- to crouch over one of the many bodies of which I'd presumed was dead and shake her awake roughly by the laples.

He then whispered to her a unaudiable snap of instructions before someone I would have called a friend just hours ago, struggled to her feet with a dreading look on her face as she made her way towards me; cracking her knuckles in her palms.

"Remember our plan Shay, kill her and your free" Connor spat directly into the timid looking girls face before turning her around and forcefully shoving her from behind into the light of the flickering bulb above me so we stood face to face.

She currently looked like She couldn't hurt a fly. She looked like She had the least intention of hurting me being as her eyes were a milkily soft blue and no sign of fangs were visible. She looked tired and abused with a collection of bruises and cuts over her exposed body, her scars over her throat still showing but masked over with fresh new bruises and gashes. I wonder what horrible things Connor has her doing for her to end up like this, or worse, what does he do to her?

Her eyes were begging mine for forgiveness as she raised her fists into a defensive position to guard her chest and I'm certain a small dribble of a tear is dropping down her purple and blue cheek.

_Just attack me_ I mouthed, rolling my eyes and mimicking her actions and loosening my shoulders, rolling them to warm up for a decent fight. This girl looking weak and wimpy before me has landed me in hospital before so surely this must be a act or something. Connor has set her up to kill me for good this time. Unless I kill her.

_I can't_ she mouthed back, the tears definitely beginning to flow now as we began circling eachother but I wasn't even paying attention to her but linking my eyes with my terrorized girlfriend who still stood whimpering in fear. So badly I want to run and hold her in my arms and tell her she will be fine but if I make it anymore obvious that she's here, Connor and the guys might just Make a regrettable move on the only person whom can make me feel like I finally have a reason to live. And I don't want that. I'd commit suicide if Brittany was to die. Without even thinking about it I'd shoot myself through the heart.

"COME ON GIRLS! I WANT SOME GIRL ON GIRL ACTION HERE!" Connor screamed, lighting up a cigarette of drugs and taking a impatient drag.

_I'm sorry _I mouthed before snapping quicker than sound to wrap my arm around shay's throat from behind and arch her backwards, sharply raising my knee to her tail bone several times causing whimpers to cry from her lips. Surely my knee was still in pain from my previous painful experiences the day had thrown my way but I had to hold out a fight long enough for Quinn to arrive with my sacrifice.

Thinking about it, even though it's not a great time to think, I've been pretty selfless with the whole sacrifice situation. I'm going to emotionally destroy Quinn by doing this. Then what will she result to when Rachel is no longer around? Who will look after her in her ravenous slip ups and hold her through her recovery? Being without Berry bet to not make her decide to come on to me again. She needs someone. I'm starting to think how bad of a idea this is but aslong as my brother and lover are unharmed, even though Puck seems pretty harmed right now, i will be happy, if i lose either of them i would die.

Snapping back to reality, I swiveld shays body around in my arms and crushed my fist into her face with great force a couple of times, still clutching into her shoulder with a death grip but finding myself apologizing after each blow once I realised blood was dribbling down her lips from her nose. She seemed pretty easy and each time She attempted to raise a arm to stop me, I punched it away with the loud smack of skin on skin.

But I should have seen it coming when her hands found their way to my shoulders and her head was raised fiercely into mine with a crack of my bones. As I stumbled back in pain, my free arm that wasnt cupping my pain ridden forehead was clutched and bent back against my back to be pushed up between my shoulder blades causing me to cry out again, feeling blood dribble down my brow, over my nose and settle into my lips with the taste oozing through them onto my tongue.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered breathlessly into my ear before she grabbed my bicep and tugged me around to face her, wrapping her arms around my sore shoulders and pulling me into a shocking embrace which didn't last for long.

She pulled away from the bluff of a hug but continued to hold me by the shoulders, a sinister grin on her lips until she increased the strength of her hold on me and pulled me into her, sealing her burst lip around mine and not letting me escape her revolting seduction. She must have thought I'd melt into her kiss for her to take advantage of me but all her kiss allowed her to do was dig her kneecap into my gut with great power causing my mouth to explode blood from my throat into hers before I crippled onto the floor in agony.

"SANTANA!" Brittany cried from the doorway, running into the light to expose herself to the five, well honestly four, evil monsters that could kill her any moment.

After vomiting up a small pool of crimson, I lifted my scared face up to studdy the reactions of the people in the room whilst my body remained limp against the floor, held up by my inturned arms.

Brittany was breathing heavily with her sore eyes studying the faces of the rest of the murdurous people in the room while she stood frozen to the floor in shock.

Shay still stood victoriously above me but with her eyes pleading for my mercy of forgiveness. Moments ago she looked so timid and so weak but now, towering above me with her chest heaving dramatically and my own spluttered blood oozing from her lips, it's one of the most gruesome things I've ever seen. And I've seen allot of gruesome sights in my life.

But Connor, ewan and the men stand chuckling with their eyes glowing a evil red as they Pierce the stares through my girlfriend; cracking their knuckles for a fight.

"Looks like we know which child will be going then..." a unnamed vampire smirked, his eyes flitting to the other 3 men for approval of which he got once Connor nodded. They began walking around the scene of me and Shay staring at eachother with a flood of emotions pouring our through our eyes to get closer to Brittany who was now crying harder than I'd ever seen her cry and it tore my heart into two.

"Don't touch her" I panted, dragging my floored body around to face Connor as he stretched his arms around behind his head, warming up for the kill. "She's not the one that dies, either is Puck" I added, remembering that he was knocked out in one of the blurry corners of this infinate space.

Connor dropped his arm to stop his preparations and looked down at me quizzically, relaxing his hefty build seeming disappointed that I'd restrained him from the fight with my words.

"So that makes it that Rachel girl?" He asked, pointing a finger in my direction as he realised my point.

I nodded once before my head bowed down and more blood spewed into the puddle below my face.

"She's on her way..." I coughed, Brittany dropping to her knees to scoop her arms around me and help me onto my knees for me to kneel up weakly. "And then she's all yours And you will leave us alone yeah? All you want is one of us to die, then it's over...?"

And I was right.

**Hey thanks! Sorry to all the Rachel lovers out there but one had to be the sacrifice! Please drop me a review, there's so many of u subscribed to this story and I never hear from u and I would really love to! It makes me feel so good and motivates me for a faster update! Love u all for reading! =D Till next time**!


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey thanks for coming back again! I'm so glad I actually have people reading this but I do wish more of u would review, I thrive of reviews lol.=) well, not long left of this fiction so I will try and make the last few chaps good. Enjoy.**

"She's here" Brittany announced from the doorway, running back into the pitch black department with the light of the open double doors being the only thing lighting up the space between the walls. Her footsteps came to a steady stop once she had emerged into the pure darkness and I'm sure everyone in the room was holding their breath.

"Santana were are you?" Brittany whispered whilst my eyes readjusted to the blindness and the outline of her body was slightly visible.

"This way" I mumbled, hoping she would follow my voice. She began to move again until out bodies collided and my arms tangled around her, pulling her closer to the ground to crouch as we awaited Berry's presence.

Ewan and one of Connors men that turned out to be called Ben stood on either side of the door ready to seize Berry. By Ben's side stood Shay, ready to restrain Quinn once she entered so she couldn't decide to fight off Rachel's attackers. That left me, Brittany, Connor and noname waiting to do nothing. Well I'm guessing Connor will want to kill Rachel so all I can do is stay here and hold Brittany as we cry over the scene.

Puck has came back around but he's just sitting in the corner shivering, not understanding what is going on.

I could hear two pairs of footsteps hesitantly approaching the entrance to the abandoned store and my heart began thudding against my ribcage with dread.

"I'm sorry I got you into this shit Brittany, so sorry" I sobbed, burying my face into her sweet smelling hair as I crouched over her body, moulding into her protectively.

"I should never have got you into all this, everything's my fault" I continued quietly, feeling her body twitch with her own silent cries beneath me.

"Are you kidding me?" She managed to chock through her pooling tears. "If you had never gotten me into this that means we wouldn't be together like this, and your the best thing that's ever happened to me Santana, I love you-"

"-Shh!" Connor interrupted as Quinn's shadow began to show through the open doors. Oh God.

"It's dark In there... are we at the right place?" I heard Rachel ask, sounding only a few steps away from her death.

"Yes! This is were Brittany told me to come!" Quinn argued back, appearing in the doorway but facing away from the doors as she continued to watch her girlfriend who is obviously lagging behind with insurity.

"Yeah but brittanys dumb, she probably had the wrong address."

Well that's it, she's definitely dead meat now. It's a good job that Brittany is crying so heavily otherwise she might have heard Rachel's snarky comment.

"No she's not now come on!" Quinn snapped, thankfully defending my lover.

Quinn turned her direction so she was facing the dark entrance to her girlfriends death and took three, nervous steps forward until she emerged into our room. She won't be touched until Berry shows up.

"Rachel!" She snapped with a whisper, turning back around to face the out doors, holding out her hand like she was ushering a small child towards her.

Soon Rachel appeared and took Quinn's hand with a huff before stepping into the dim store which we all awaited silently inside and more silence filled the air. We were all holding our breaths, well, all but Brittany who had been silenced by my hand over her mouth.

The silence dragged out for longer than I could cope with, I couldn't crouch much longer, my legs are trembling with the weight held upon them. I swear if someone doesn't do anything soon I will.

_5...4..._ I began to count internally, if I get to 0 and no one has moved I'm going to scream for them to run, grab Puck and Brittany and dash for our lives. _3..2...1-_

"-Now!" Connor ordered. The lights were flickered on with the sound of rejections and whimpers to be heard from my roommates.

Once my eyes had readjusted, I looked up to find that the plan had been successfully carried out and Quinn was held in the arms of Shay and Rachel was restrained by the two men with pure shock on her face. once again Shay had a disapproving look on her features. She didn't like doing all this for Connor but had no choice. She didn't like what Connor was doing to us as a group and that she'd already admitted to me. I bet beneath all the murderous actions and scars, she's probably a very nice person. It's not like she's chosen to do any of the shit she has done to me and my friends. It's all Connors fault.

"Let me go!" Rachel cried as Connor paced towards her with a knife held tightly in his fist; rhythmically drumming his fingers over it's handle. Ewans hand fitted over Rachel's mouth to shut her up and Shay did the same to a disapproving Quinn but rejected as Quinn bit her hand. Quinn's always been one for biting. I guess some people never change.

I let out a untimely chuckle and my friends' eyes all flitted onto me in shock.

"Your in on this santana!" Quinn spat in shock, attempting to struggle for escape but being once again, stopped by Shay.

"Stay here" I mumbled at Brittany before unfolding our bodies and making my way towards my ex.

"No. Well yes and no." I stammered, stopping infront of Quinn and giving her a sorry smile of reassurance. "See, Connor wants one of our kids dead" _sounds funny calling them kids. I'm dating my child. That sounds even weirder. _"And if one of them die, he will leave us alone to get on with our lives in peace"

"And your giving my girlfriend to them!" Quinn shouted in annoyance. It was more of a remark than a actual question so I knew I didn't have to answer. Instead I just apologized.

"What about Puck! I can understand why you don't want it to be Brit but why not him!"

I let out a breathy sigh and crossed my arms, flashing a glance at a helpless Rachel.

"Because he's like a brother." I shrugged simply. I realised I'm seeming rather harsh right now. I do actually want to keep her as my best friend after this.

"Listen, Q, I'm really sorry. I wish all this wouldn't ever have happened. I'd prefer to be able to just sacrifice myself so I don't have to do all this and cause you all this pain but they want someone we love because it's us they're pissed at. I'm so sorry Quinn. I know you love her but you said it yourself. She's not your first choice. Well maybe there's someone besides me who is your first choice. Now you can actually find her."

That was still harsh. I'm no good at this. Quinn's tears are flooding now and her cheeks are rosier than I've ever seen them. She's a wreck and what can I expect. But it's true. Rachel isn't her soul mate. She's said it herself. And maybe their is someone out their who is.

"Just let me say goodbye" Quinn coughed through her emotional state. She turned her head to lock eyes with Shay and gave her a silent beg through her eyes.

I turned to Connor and he nodded at me, turning his attention back to sharpening his blade with a stone after his confirmation.

Then my gaze continued to travel around the room until it fell upon Brittany. She was now crouched besides Puck and mopping his sweat and blood beaded forehead with a oily cloth She must've found on the ground. She was distracting herself from the main event in the room knowing she couldn't cope to see a friend die. It shows how evil I am really. It must mean I'm pretty mean to be able to sacrifice a friend, someone whom I love and my best friend has gave her heart to and then be able to stand to watch her die. I don't deserve someone as kind and caring as Brittany.

Shay released Quinn gently and ewan released one of Rachel's arms but keeping his fingers wrapped around her other wrist as Quinn ran over to her weak and shivering girlfriend to throw her arms around the brunette tightly.

"I'm going to die aren't I quinny?" Rachel quivered, her body collapsing into Quinn's with fear. Quinn rested her chin into the crook of Rachel's neck and rubbed her back up and down comfortingly.

"I'm sorry" was all Quinn could reply, squeezing her lover tighter until no space was visible between their bodies.

"I loved you" Rachel whimpered. Her use of past tense confirmed that she had heard what I had said to Quinn about Rachel being her second choice and it makes me regret ever saying it. But I guess I already regret half of my life anyway so what difference does that make? I promise myself, as soon as I get out of this I will change my life around. I will run as far as I can from the past and fix everything bad I've ever done in my life. _I promise._

"I love you too, Rachel Barbra Berry" Quinn sighed, feeling Rachel being slipped by her arms by a impatient Ewan.

"One last kiss!" Rachel begged as she felt her body being removed from Quinn's. Ewan rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on the girls wrist once again allowing her to cup Quinn by the cheek and pull her into a fierce kiss, beginning with a simple suck of each of Quinn's parted lips until the gap between them was sealed with a heated meeting of their tongues. Quinn's hands wondered up Rachel's body before they wrapped around her frame, resting one on the small of her back and the other at the base of the back of her neck, keeping her close while their kisses became more hungry and wet and I had to bring my eyes away from the couple with repulse.

"10, 9, 8" Connor began to count down, clearly growing bored of the lack of revenge taking place.

"Your crying" Shay whispered from besides me, making my body flinch slightly at her sudden closeness to me. I snapped my fingers up to dab bellow my eye lids which were infact, damp. I sucked my lips in and bit them like I always do to prevent a break down as I felt a wave of distraughtness wash over my body and my being began to shake.

"3, 2, 1" Connor finished and Rachel's lips were dragged away from Quinn's by the two men and she was returned into their tight grips.

"It's OK to cry" shay whispered, stroking my arm affectionately before pulling Quinn into a tight hug as she returned to her. See, she really must be a nice person. But despite what she said, I continued biting my lip and allowing my vision to blur over as I held back the tears.

"Goodbye Rachel" I whispered, finally allowing the tears to spill over again as Connor dropped the stone and ran his finger over the blade to test it's sharpness. I'm sure she didn't hear me but I couldn't bring myself to say it again because of my state.

"Your coming with us when this is over" I heard Quinn sniff as she pulled away from Shay and back into her restrainment. I nodded in agreement.

"Just do it quick" Rachel begged, hanging her head as she gave up all hopes of life.

I wonder what's running through her head? I wonder is she thinks about me at all, the person who had gave her life so carelessly away to such a evil man. I wonder if she member our very few duets and moments that we weren't trying to murder one another at McKinley. Of course not. She's thinking about Quinn. Those rare moments in our first years that they would actually speak nice words. Like when they became friends over Rachel wanting her nose to look like Quinn's. Or when Quinn slapped her out of fustration at the prom then they ended up ripping eachothers dresses off and having it like rabbits in the girls toilets. Don't ask how I know, it was unfortunate that I was in the middle of a piss during that event. She's probably remembering all the kisses and touches and those innocent caresses or glances, remembering the way they make her stomach flutter like whenever I get any of those off Brittany.

But I've been wondering too long and I'm brought roughly back to reality by two blood curdling screams. One from Quinn. The other from Rachel's last breath.

I look sharply up to find Rachel hunched over in the men's arms with the handle of the knife sticking out from her heaving chest, blood seeping through her blouse and spreading out down the fabric.

On hearing the two screams my legs had given way and I'm sat on the floor, sobbing blindly into my tucked up knees.

"RACHEL!" I heard Quinn protest, then the sound of footsteps rushing towards Rachel. She has probably stole her dying girlfriend from ewans arms and is cradling her as her body shuts down into contentness. "No no no no no" Quinn is mumbling repetitively.

I feel a tender pair of arms wrap around my shoulders as I rock back and forth, listening as Rachel's breaths become raggedier and raggedier.

"Shhh Santana, its ok, I'm here" Brittany cooed as she knelt behind me and I allowed my body to fall back against her knees. But her voice indicated that things weren't ok in the least.

She began raking her unsteady fingers through my hair as I payed attention to Rachel's breathing. She inhaled weakly and held it for a long, suspenseful pause until it was finally, unevenly released.

I sat waiting for a other breath. But it never came.

So much for my happy ending.

XoxoxoxoxR.

The crying lasted around 2 hours. For all of us. Connor, ewan, Ben and the nameless one had left as soon as they were satisfied with the pain they'd caused us all but we refused to leave, just all sat and sobbed.

Me, Puck and Brittany were in the dim corner recovering from our sore eyes and weak bodies. Brittany had fell asleep in my arms, lying back between my open legs and resting her head against my chest leaving me and Puck to talk.

Quinn was still crouched in devastation over Rachel's still body being comforted by Shay. I was right about her.

"She will make a nice newbie" Puck stated, draping his arms over his knees while he leant against the cold metal wall. He was watching the pair just like me. He must have also noticed the way their fingers were entwined due to the cocky edge to his tone.

"Yeah, she's really nice to us" I agreed, resting my chin against brittanys golden locks, peppering kisses to random locations on her head.

"What happens now?" Puck sighed,bringing the cloth in his grip up to dab away more blood still dripping from his nose.

"First of all, were getting that checked out, then were moving away. We can't stay here any longer, plus we really don't have anything keeping us here anymore. So I'm thinking California, I have some family down there so and they own a Villa that they rent to people. So I was thinking something like that." I explained, shifting my weight to get more comfortable against the ridged metal.

"How we gonna get there? You crashed your car remember? And were do we get the money?" Brittany chimed in sleepily. I didn't even know I'd woken her.

"Same way we got the money last time or we could use this..." I shrugged, dipping my hand up and into my bra to retrieve a rolled up wad of notes. "I stole it from Connors wallet"

Brittany and Puck both let out a pained chuckle but stopped once they felt the distress it caused them.

"Typical Santana" Puck smiled warmly despite his swollen and burst lower lip.

We sat again in a collected silence for a while. Not awkward just content, despite the sadness and pain we all felt from our loss. All we could hear was the mumbling going on between Shay and Quinn. They were speaking low but I could make it out although I found myself uninterested.

"You will find someone else Quinn, your a beautiful girl, anyone would be lucky to have you and I'm sure lots of people will want to. Like Santana said, you still have to find your true soul mate" Shay lectured. I only listened in because my name was mentioned but it was so caring of her nonetheless. In my opinion Quinn has just found her.

"Thanks for saving me tana" Puck thanked, breaking the silence and diverting my head back to face him.

"How did I save you! Look at the state your in!" I exclaimed, observing his deformed nose and bloody bruises and cuts.

"I mean, not choosing me to be the one killed even though it made sense to"

"What can I say?" I giggled nervously, flushing a embarrassed pink. I always feel awkward when I get thanked for things like that. I never really physically showed my love for Puck even though I surely felt it but I guess by not choosing him for the cut did. How could I kill my brother.

I realised I'd repeated that last bit outloud as my reply.

Puck just smiled warmly and shuffled closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in to lean against his chest, finding it more comfortable than the horribly uncomfortable wall behind me. I bet it was a cheesy sight seeing all three of us leant against eachother like this but who cares. I trust everyone here.

"Yeah, thanks from me too" Brittany breathed, shuffling against me so her head was laid comfortably against my neck with my arm still wrapped around her and her arms draped around my waist.

"I know were dating and everything but it made equal sense that I should be the one to go being as Im the new one and everything and you had know Rachel much longer than me whilst I was a accident to create-"

"-And Its a accident I will never regret" I added, cutting into her touching speech.

"Yeah but I bet Rachel And Quinn And probably Puck wanted me to be the one to go but you pushed that right from the picture. You saved my life too. In so many ways. I used to think I'd never find love Santana but after finding you, I think I might have. I know I've said it before out of the passion of the moment and stuff but I truly mean it now Santana. I love you."

And with those three genuine words. I was crying again. But this time, for once in as long as I remember, they were tears of joy.

"I love you too" I nodded with a grin, feeling my heart begin to ache with pure true love. Rachel might not have been Quinn's soul mate and I might not have been Quinn's but one thing is for sure. Brittany is my soul mate.

I ducked my head down off pucks chest slightly to tenderly fit my lips around brittanys bottom one with her lips sealing over mine, then Repaying the treatment to her top lip before her lips sealed over my open mouth and our tongues began to caress.

It's like were a family now, despite our loss. Maybe it will bring us all closer? Maybe it will confirm the start of a new beginning? Well who knows what the future will bring.

Maybe I will get my happy ending after all.

**Hey tell me what you think! Really enjoyed writing this chap and sorry to u Rachel fans! Someone had to go! Please tell me what you think because I'd love to hear from u all before the story ends. Their are a few more chapters left as a prologue so please get the reviews in! Thanks so much for reading! Until next time!**


	19. epilogue 1

**OK guys so here's the beginning of the prologue! I loved writing this and thank u soo much to u who reviewed, I love u all. Also thanks to u who subscribed, thank u 2. OK so here's the first part, enjoy!**

2 years later.

I was startled awake from my sleepy sunbathing by a splash of water across my exposed stomach.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, shooting up in my Lounger and knocking my cap from over my face in the process. Mercedes hollowed a hearty laugh up at me as she tread water in the pool infront of me with Tina and Brittany by her side, giggling too.

I didn't realise I'd fell asleep but I must have because as I recall, the last time I saw Brittany she was cuddled against me on my lounger as I spooned her. But yeah, I defiantly fell asleep because more McKinley kids have arrived at our Villa now. Mercedes wasn't even here before I fell asleep.

"Come on baby! The water is perfect!" Brittany called, splashing more water up at me and chuckling sweetly.

I rolled my eyes behind my sun glasses and lay back down, pretending to shiver. "It wasn't a second ago!" I argued back jokingly as I whipped out my sun cream from the mesh bag besides my sun bed. I squirted some onto my palm and rubbed it all up and down my leg as I hovered it in the air teasingly, knowing too well that Brittany was watching me.

"No fair that's my job!" Brittany laughed, pulling herself from the pool and turning to laugh at a comment one of the many kids in the pool said before swaying towards me and flipping her dripping hair in the sunlight. She looked like something from Baywatch in that sexy green bikini.

"Come in with me, please?" She begged as she came to stop infont of my sun lounger, blocking my light.

"I don't want to" I moaned with a soft pout on my lips as I came to stop my creaming and popped the bottle back in my bag.

"I'm not taking no for a answer miss Lopez" she smirked, placing her hands over her hips teasingly as sexy droplets of water dripped down them.

"What are you going to do about it then?" I flirted back with a cheeky wink. I know I'm in a bikini but it doesn't mean I particularly want to go in!

"This"

Brittany wondered around to my side of the Lounger and ducked down to tuck one arm underneath my knees and the other around my shoulders, lifting me off the content comfort of the Lounger.

"No! Brittany!" I laughed in protest but still wrapping my arms around her neck for support. But it's too late anyway, she's already closing in on the lively pool.

"Yay Santana!" Sam cheered as Brittany stood on the edge of the water, dangling me over it.

"I'll be carrying you to bed like this on our wedding night" Brittany whispered seductively into my ear leaving a tingle to spread over my body before she quickly extended her arms to chucked me forcefully into the blue water causing water to spray all around me.

I surfaced and laughed, paddling over towards the edge of the water were my fiance stood giggling mischievously.

"No fair! It's freezing!" I bluffed, extending my hand for Brittany to take, thinking she was going to help me from the pool. I started chartering my teeth as well just to make it more believable.

"Aww I'm sorry baby" she pouted, wrapping her fingers around my hand but before she could help pull me from the pool, I yanked her down into the water. She landed headfirst which was funny and the spray drenched my hair.

"OK were equal" Brittany coughed, whipping her hair from her face and spitting away the chlorine as she surfaced.

I don't really know what made us all invite all of our friends to the Villa here in California. We just kinda began to miss these guys so thought a all week pool party would be pretty fun. So all of the old glee kids are here and so far it's been great. The first few days we spent actually honestly explaining everything. We told them about us. We told them all about what we are and how we act. They know Quinn's problem. They know how Rachel died. We were sick of all the lying. It's sworn to be kept between us 16.

I guess the whole party can kind of class as a engagement party for me and Brittany. Yes, I'd asked her to marry me. I'd never been so nervous in my life. But when she actually said yes, it was the best feeling ever.

"_What if she says no!" I snapped down the phone, feeling the sweat drip down my forehead with the heat and nerves. I know it seems pretty shallow to be sitting here on the closed toilet seat in a portaloo, basically crying down the phone to my best friend just over a engagement but I couldn't help it. I was soo fuck scared that Brittany would say no and that 19 is too young to get engaged._

_"Of course she won't say no! You've been together 2 years now and u really think she will say no! She loves you Santana. Just get your ass out there and give her the best night of her life! Santana Lopez doesn't quit!" Quinn argued back enthusiastically giving me a slight courage boost._

_"Yeah Santana motherfucking Lopez doesn't quit" I laughed, rising from the toilet seat and flushing it to rid of my vomit. Yeah, how pathetic, I puked over proposing. "I can do this Q, thanks. Next time you see me I will be a engaged woman!"_

_"That's my girl" Quinn chuckle, wishing me a last good luck and hanging up._

_"Yeah, I can do this" I mumbled to myself, running my hand over the pocket of my blazer to check that the small velvet box remained. It sucks having to wear a blazer in this weather just to cary the ever so important box around. Brittany was already slightly suspicious about the whole blazer thing being as it's 26 degrees this evening and I'd refused to let the waitress take it at the restaurant. _

_I took a last deep breath and unlocked the door with a loud click before walking out onto the path of the Californian promenade to meet my girlfriend._

_We walked along the relaxed beach hand in hand for a while, just talking and bathing our naked feet in the salty waves. She looked amazing that night in her skimpy but not slutty short fluorescent pink dress with her hair beautiful and naturally wavey from the sea salt we'd soaked up over the last few day. I looked too dressed down compared to her and I'm the one who knows this is a special occasion. Denim short-shorts, white tank and blazer. Brittany said I look hot but I think my outfit doesn't even match. I wasn't thinking straight when I changed, just threw on anything with large pockets._

_"Do you know how much I love you Britt?" I asked casually as I stopped her from walking, pulling her to face me by her hand. The sound of the waves crashing against the dimly lit shore and the sand tickling bellow our feet was perfectly romantic. I didn't even mean to begin the convocation right now. It just sorta slipped out in the heat of the moment._

_"I think I do" Brittany smiled, unentwining our fingers to bring her hand up my arm and over my neck to mould perfectly against my cheek._

_"But you'll still have to remind me." She added with a cheeky wink._

_The gap between our lips was sealed and my body was held flush against hers. I sucked each lip into my mouth in turn, pressing tender kisses to each before I'd pull them between my lips again with my eager teeth only to sooth them again with a stroke of my tongue. I didn't allow our tongues to meet though. I couldn't get too carried away and end up skinny dipping or something. _

_So I just pulled away as her first moan sounded._

_"Well I love you that much. And more. So much more." I started, placing my shaking hands on her forearms mainly to keep myself from falling over but also as I sign of affection. This is it. I took a few moments to get my breathing under control and try to block out the sound of my hearts thudding before I continued._

_"And I want to be with you forever Brittany. I love you so much, more than I've ever loved anyone on this earth before. I knew the first time you ever spoke to me privately, on that cliff on that night you were changed. That was the moment I knew there was something there, something I didn't feel with anyone before. And that moment the morning after I slept at yours for the first time, when we woke up and shared that longing and loving gaze whilst I had Liam in my arms; I knew I loved you. And I always will love you, I know it. Your my soulmate Brittany and I never want anyone but you."_

_I paused for a moment to lick my lips, feeling them suddenly turn dry, and took a long inhale, releasing brittanys arms to slide my and into my blazer pocket and clutch the small velvet box. Brittany looked so flattered at the comment, but as I slowly bent onto one knee with the sand settling around me, I watched as her eyes widened and her hands were braught to cover her mouth with a gasp._

_"Brittany Susan Pierce. The love of my life. I promise to love you forever, until the end of time itself. Brittany, will you be my wife?"_

And the rest is history. Brittany of course said yes and threw herself into my arms to kiss me to the ground. We made out in the sand without a care in the world And before I knew it, I was holding her body in my arms with her legs tightly around my waist in the middle of the surf, kissing her deeply. And now here we are. Finally engaged and madly in love.

My flashback was faded away by a other splash to my face, the taste of chlorine horrid in my mouth and stinging my eyes.

"Aww I'm sorry baby" Brittany cooed, swimming over to me and bringing her face inches from mine. "Sorry I made you come in" she apologized sheepishly, I only smiled at her cuteness. She really looked adorable with her hair damp and stuck to her face unevenly. "I just wanted to do this"

She gave me a quick Peck to the lips before she lowered herself into the water, her head soon vanishing underneath before I felt her hands slip around the back of my knees and as she submerged, I was lifted off my feet with my only option being to wrap my legs around her soft waist as she held me tightly.

I laughed and folded my arms around her neck. A few wolf-whistles were heard from the men, and even a few women, around the room as Brittany brought her lips to my my jaw, kissing it tenderly.

"Brittany..." I moaned slightly, clutching the hairs whisped on the nape of her neck to pull her face into my neck harder. "I love you"

"Save the moaning for later, I've got a special treat for you" she mumbled into my ear with a sexy, seductive tone to her voice causing a tingle to flow through my body and come to a stop at my core.

"Now come on, get on my shoulders, we need to get Quinn in this pool. She hasn't been in once cause she don't wanna get her hair wet and that's not acceptable is it Santana?" Brittany laughed, lowering me back onto my feet and turning around so her back was facing me before she ducked down and submerged herself into the water giving me enough time to throw my legs over her shoulders and hold onto her head. I was lifted fully from the water when Brittany jolted up again with a chuckle. I yelped and threw my arms around Brittanys head, trying to gain my balance.

"Hold on tight baby, but um... your hands are kinda over my eyes" she asked awkwardly, bringing her hands up to grip my thighs. I jolted my hands from their current position and rested them on the top of brittanys head as she began to move around with me on her shoulders in the direction of our best friend.

She sat on the side of the pool with only her feet dangled in the water, splashing them around slightly as she chatted to Tina and Mike with her girlfriends arm draped around her shoulders. Shay had settled into our little family well. After Quinn got over Rachel which took about a year, they seemed to fall deeply for eachother and Shay has helped Quinn to get through allot. Quinn's addiction is getting better gradually with Shays help. And as I told myself on many occasions, Shay is a really nice girl behind the scars and tough girl image. It was cute how Quinn could love her despite the ugly scars. They do actually make a cute couple. They seem pretty consistent and have only faught once since they got together and that was just a silly thing about Shay getting a hair cut. Quinn said her colour and style reminded her too much of Rachel so they argued over it for a while but then Shay dyed her hair black and layered it. It looks nice. They contrast eachother so well that they actually fit together. They're perfect.

"Hola!" Sugar almost shrieked as she began traveling besides us on Rory shoulders with a cocktail umbrella threaded into her hair. "Who are we ambushing?"

"Quinn, your mission is to get her into the water!" Brittany informed our other bestfriend in a teasingly commando voice. "Advance!" She commanded and began walking forward again, nearing Quinn until She was only a few paces away from us.

"Quinny!" I shouted holding out my hand for her. "I think I've scratched my wedding ring, have I?" I added with a fake pout on my lips. I watched sugar giggle besides me as she reached out to grab Quinn's ankle.

"It looks fine to me" she mumbled as she took my hand and lowered her sunglasses to study the diamond hearted ring. I laughed at how easily she fell for my bluff and snatched her hand, screaming 'pull' before yanking her forward with sugar into the cold hitting water with a large splash and a squeal.

"You bitch!" She screamed at me as she surfaced again, swishing the now soaked hair from her face with a angry glare on her face. "Bitch!"

She lunged forward and shoved me off Brittanys shoulders so I was sent topplig backwards into the pool with a loud cry.

"I'll make you cry louder than that tonight baby" Brittany whispered into my ear with a quick nip of my lobe once I'd found my way back into her arms for support. "It will be the best night of your existence so far"

**Hey so please review and tell me what u think! So yeah the last chapter will be a sexy scene so I hope you all like that choice. Thank u all for sticking this out to the end. Love 2 u all. So please review and I will get the next part in as soon as it's written up! Thank u all!**


	20. epilogue 2

**Hey last part! I loved writing this story and thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions. So I'm ending it a way I hope u will all enjoy *wink wink* so please send me ur last reviews and I will be forever grateful. **

Brittany pov.

It seems Santana has forgotten all about my little '_surprise_' right now. She has no idea that under this bath robe I'm sporting some of the sexiest underwear I've ever laid hands on. Well I hope she finds it sexy.

"Watcha doin?" A asked curiously, crawling further up the springy matrice to peer around at her laptop screen, laying my head delicately on her stomach. She looked so adorable laying perched against the headboard wearing just her boy shorts, grey tank top and her pair of D&G reading glasses hanging on the tip of her nose with the glare of the PC screen lighting up her features. She was hard to keep my lips off.

"Emailing my mom" she mumbled, taking one arm away from it's typing to wrap it around my shoulders, cuddling me closer. She Remained slowly typing away with her free hand.

"So your finally talking to her again?" I questioned, reading through the friendly email convocation on the screen.

"Yeah. She's suddenly really supportive. She says congratulations by the way. She will be at the wedding apparently but my dad won't. He finds it disgusting. Well fuck him"

I let out a small chuckle and smiled as Santana clicked send then moved her cursor over her other open tab and clicked it.

"Oh! Skype Liam!" I exclaimed, untangling my arms from santanas waist to shuffle up the bed to sit on the pillow besides my fiance. A smile grew on her face as the webcam flickered on.

"I thought you'd never ask" she grinned, waiting for my grandparents and Liam to answer the incoming video call. She linked our arms and lay her head against my shoulder with the smile still spread over her face.

"Brittany!" Liam called out as the image of him in my grandmother's lap flashed onto the scream. He waved at the screen and shuffled excitedly against my smirking grandmother's legs. They were sitting at the kitchen table with Liam finishing off his dinner. It was adorably all around his mouth. Spaghetti by the looks of it.

"Hey Liam! How are you? How's school?" I laughed, bringing my fingers to my lips to blow him a exaggerated kiss. Santana gave a small wave from next to me and also blew a kiss to her future brother in law.

"I'm fine! Me and nanny are making cupcakes! I love cooking now. We made a apple pie at school and now I love making food! I wish you could try my food britty" the younger blonde boy smiled dizzily causing Santana to chuckle quietly.

"Me too Lee, I bet it's delicious!"

"Hey Santana" Liam waved bashfully, a small blush on his cheeks. It's cute how he likes Santana so much, I'm so glad she's getting along with my family.

"Liam fancies Santana! Liam fancies Santana! Liam and Santana sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" I chanted teasingly, watching as Liam turned bright red and grew agitated.

"Your the only one I'll be kissing in the tree Brittany" Santana leant forward and whispered into my ear. I'm not sure if it was audible through the mic but my Nan was looking at me with a cheesy grin when I turned back around.

"Shut up"" Liam protested, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Hey Liam! Are you going to bed soon?" She asked, noticing the young boys Ben 10 pyjamas again. He really loved those pyjamas.

"Yeah. After I decorate the cakes. Were gonna make them for you two and we will send you the pictures and tell you how nice they were"

"Cool!" We both agreed simultaneously. Living in totaly different states to my family totally sucks. I wish I could still hold Liam and ruffle his hair again but that wont happen until I see him next. Speaking of which.

"Hey! Are you guys still coming to the wedding next month!"

"Of course!" Liam shouted like it was the only possible answer he could give.

"Hey Lee, I think the cupcakes have cooled down now if you wanna go decorate them?" Nan encouraged causing a large smile to emerge on my brothers face.

"Yeah! Bye Brittany! Bye Santana! Love you!" The boy called as he jumped from my Nan's lap and headed for the direction of the stove.

"Bye! Love you too" we both replied but he had already disappeared.

"Of course we will be at the wedding sweetie. I'm so glad for you too, you have my full support but I'm still trying to convince your grandad." My granny explained. I was glad she was comfortable with me being with Santana. She never told us she was comfortable with it when we were just in a relationship but since we got engaged, she had considered it more deeply and decided she was fine with our marriage. My grandad was unconvinced. He's always been homophobic. One day he'd said that gays deserved to be shot. That day I ran crying to the cliffs again. I was so suicidal that day. I'd have jumped off that cliff that day if it wasn't for Liam.

"Thanks Nana. I'm so glad your OK with it" I sighed, snaking my arm around santanas shoulder to keep her cuddled against me.

My nan nodded and twiddled her thumbs. I could tell talking about this was still rather uncomfortable for her no matter what she said.

"So how's your party going?" She asked us turning her head briefly to watch Liam in the kitchen.

"It's great, I wish you could have came to stay here for a while, I miss you soon much"

"I miss you too darling. Listen I've got to go, I don't trust Liam with that knife, I will talk to you soon darlings. Goodbye!"

"Bye Nan! Love you!" I pouted, moving the cursor to the finish call button.

"Bye Nana Pierce!" Santana called before I hit the finish button and closed the lid of the laptop, placing it on the bedside table.

"Your family is so nice" she sighed, moving down the bed with me so we laid facing one another. I moved my hand up to tangle my fingers in her silky locks, shuffling closer to her so our bodies were touching.

"I know, I can't wait for the wedding. You will look so hot in that tuxedo" I flirted with a cheeky wink. She laughed and slipped her hand over my waist, pulling my hips against hers while she moved her lips to press over mine. I moaned into the kiss and pulled at her neck to deepen the kiss allowing our tongues to slip over eachothers passionately.

My body was flipped over so Santana straddled my waist, her lips still slowly locking and interlocking with mine. I allowed my hands to drift down her back to rest on her toned buttocks, kneading the flesh softly causing delicate moans to sound from my lovers throat.

Her hands trailed down my sides to slip down my thigh and beneath my knee to lift it besides her hip giving her access to grind down into me.

"One second" she panted, detaching our lips and placing my leg back on the bed. She partly crawled away to look down my body, soaking in my clothing. Her eyes widened when she came to my legs. "Fishnet tights?" She gasped, fiddling with the small holes in the netting surrounding my thighs and calfs. I nodded up at her and bit down on my lip seductively.

"_What are you wearing_?" She breathed, bringing her hands up to the tie of my silk gown and slowly undid the knot. The gown fell open to expose my black lace underwear.

Santana gasped and swallowed hard, bringing her hands to the sides of my breasts, touching the uncovered skin the pushup bra showed then trailed down my hip to run over the waist band of my panties then to my held up stockings and finally stopping at the teasing garment I'd cleverly placed.

"Brittany" she moaned, unembarrassed at the way my clothing effected her. She was clearly turned on and had to clear her throat before she continued. "Your not supposed to wear that until the wedding" she breathed, pulling at the elastic of the white and black wedding garter teasingly.

"I don't care. I told you I had a surprise for tonight." I breathed, leaning up to press my lips against hers softly, sucking in her plump bottom lip and nibbling it painlessly.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She whispered, pushing me back against the sheets. I smirked seductively up at her and pulled away the open gown from around my shoulders, throwing it aside to pool out on our bedroom floor.

"Anything you want" I suggested, squirming beneath the weight of my fiance. "I'm all yours"

I literally watched as her eyes widened with desire and she bit on her lip to suppress a moan.

"Come on. Don't hold back. I'm so hot for you." I groaned, lifting my hips up off the sheets to grind into hers causing the held back moan to spill from her lips.

"Brittany, your giving me such a wet one" she sighed, crawling back over me to suck hard onto the skin of my neck.

I brought my hands down to fist into the hem of her shirt, pulling my neck away from her lips momentarily to rip the shirt over her head. Luckily she wore no bra and she suddenly looked much more naked in nothing but her boy shorts.

Slowly, santana began kissing sensative kisses down my body taking a moment to kiss at my navel whilst she hitched my leg up around her waist before she continued downwards over my elevated thigh and came to stop at the frilly garter, tied securely around my lower thigh with a silky black ribbon tied in a cute bow.

"This takes all the fun outta the wedding night now" she joked, wrapping her fingers around the lace to begin pulling it gradually down my leg, kissing each inch of the stocking covered skin it dragged along once it had been passed by the wedding garment.

"Oh I have much more lingerie for the wedding night baby." I flirted, thinking of the possibilities of what sexy underwear I could use to drive Santana insane after our wedding.

"And I've got much more for the honeymoon" I added as her kisses drew closer to my ankle and the garment was almost removed, taking a moment to imagine the beauty our honeymoon will hold. Were heading to Kauai, hawaii, in the Mediterranean. We have rented a holiday home with a private beach. So yeah, sex on the beach is gonna be on the menu definitely. Maybe even a lil bit of skinny dipping like on our engagement night but more sexier because the beach will be private.

Santana pulled the garter off my ankle and dropped it to the ground, peppering kisses over the top of my foot before heading back up my body back to my lips.

I flipped our bodies over once more so i straddled her thighs and kissed her hungry lips again with heated passion in the dimly lit room. Her hands still explored my exposed skin, kneading and caressing at any patch of flesh she could find. My lips broke free from hers so I could take the much needed breath I needed in order to trail my kisses down her jaw, over her neck and stopping over her chest.

"Your so beautiful Santana" I murmured against the tender skin of her breasts before I latched my lips around the right erected nipple, sucking agilely and swirling my tongue around the sensitive area, elicting a moan of my name to spill from santanas lips with natural ecstasy. The drug ecstasy has been out of my life for years now thanks to santanas help.

My hair curtained around my face and santanas breasts as I gave the same treatment to the left breast before creating a pathway of feather light kisses back to her lips.

I removed her hand from my waist and brought her hand infront of my face, smiling at the diamond ring sparkling slightly with the light from the lamp before I kissed her ring finger and placed her hand on my shoulder, leaving her other to hold tightly onto my hips.

"I love you" I smiled down at her, the feeling of my overwhelming love for the girl below me one of the strongest feelings I've ever felt ad causing a battle to hold back the tears to begin. "More than anything, it's infinite."

"I know. I love you so much more though" she argued back jokingly as my hand slid down her bare stomach to the waist band of her boy shorts, dipping a few inches beneath the black stretchy material to stroke at the skin there but staying clear of where it was obvious she wanted my touch most.

"Do we really have to have this argument again? You know I always win because Its not possible for someone to have love as strong as this. Im the only person in the world who feels this strongly about someone" I countered along, my fingers still moving against the skin of her crotch, realizing I'd gone to far once I was playing with her fluffy patch of hair above her entrance but I decided to tug and mess with the patch for a while.

"I could argue about that forever ya know, right now I need you so can we argue about this later?" She begged impatiently, licking her lips to kiss me again, her tongue meeting mine desperately.

"Your wish is my command" I laughed, retreating my hand from her panties to hook around the hem, tugging them down around her knees before I stroked two fingers back up her inner thigh. Even lying here, facing her sweat beaded face, I can smell how strong her arousal is, making my fingers itch to touch her wetness.

"Please Brittany, make love to me" Santana begged, kneading against my shoulder in a attempt to release her tension.

"Please" she whimpered and with that simple plead, I gave in and slid my fingers the length of her dripping wet core, lubricating my fingers with her natural lubricant allowing me to dip my soaked fingers into her willingly open entrance, feeling her throb against my palm.

"How badly do you want me?" I asked breathlessly, feeling my arousal pool between my legs and feeling my needing clit twitch and throb, tingles spreading from my crotch through my body.

"So badly" she groaned, canting her hips up to try and slide my fingers deeper inside her but I repealed her. A little foreplay never hurt anyone.

"Brittany!" She choked with want, desperation shining in her voice. She attempted to cant up against my fingers again but I pulled out causing a whimper to spill from her lips.

"What do you say" I instructed, bringing my fingers briefly to my lips to suck away her delicious arousal before positioning them back at her throbbing core.

"Please Brittany, Please!" she cried and with that beg, I thrusted two fingers into her tight walls, beginning to fastly pump in and out of my fiance.

"Oh God yes Brittany!" Santana gasped, digging her nails into the skin of my shoulders and hips but I couldn't sense the pain over the arousal dripping through my veins.

With each hard and deep thrust of my hand, more arousal dripped down my slender fingers and more moans left santanas lips. I couldn't cope with just the feeling of her dripping over my hand without me tasting it so with a last suck of her lower lip, I kissed down her chin, down her throat and breastbone then continued down her stomach to face her glistening core and my thrusting hand. For a moment, I got lost with the beauty of my fingers disappearing into santanas beautiful entrance and watching as our bodies became one but the moment her scent drifted into my nostrils, I remembered my purpose.

My lips dove down to seal around her pulcing bud of nerves to suck hard on it, swirling my tongue around it's most sensitive areas electing a loud cry of my name to fill the air. Whoever is holidaying in the room to our left surely know my name by now. The walls aren't as paper thin as they used to be at our apartment in NYC but I'm sure they can still hear the cries and banging of the headboard against the wall. Because to the right of us is were Quinn and Shay are living and we can always hear them loud and clear. But who cares, the next-door neighbors will have to get used to our unstoppable burning passion.

My fingers curled inwards with each pump so they brushed against that most intense spot inside of her resulting in her hand to dive down into my wild hair to hold my face harder against her while my fingers grew faster and harder with their rhythm. I literally knew every inch of santanas body by now. I know it better than my own. I know that if I curl my fingers to a certain angle and suck on her clit with a certain strength, I know exactly what she will cry.

"Brittany! F-fuck! I'm gonna- Oh!"

And with one, two, three more thrusts, she will come completely undone beneath me.

Her body spasms off the sheets, her spilling arousal dripping down my throat as I lick her clean, holding her hips against the bed so they don't arch into my face but I can feel them shaking beneath me. She's struggling for breath so I stop licking her remaining cum and kiss my way back up her shaking body, stopping with a searing kiss on her lips.

"Brittany... " she panted as I unclasp my lace bra, tossing it aside then Peel away my suspenders to I can cuddle topless against my lover, pulling the sheets over our bodies.

"T-that was the b-best orgasm ever. I can't hear properly so it must've been fucking amazing" she gasped between pants, tucking her head into the crook of my neck as I wrap my arms around her.

To be honest, I was still trying to recover myself. Giving someone such a amazing orgy really takes it outta you.

"I love you Mrs lopez-pierce" she sighed, fluttering her eyes shut as our legs tangled together under the covers.

"Love you more" I joked earning a playful slap on the chest before I relaxed my head against my finances.

And I really do. My life has changed so much in the last 3 years. I've gone from the lowest of the low to being so overjoyed and engaged. My life is perfect now, even though we did have a lot of shit to get through on the way. We're all happy now really. All of us. I might still be a blood sucking monster but I tell you one thing, I'm the happiest blood sucking monster in existence.

So we did get our happily ever after, after all.

**Hey! :,( So Sad This has finished. I loved writing this for u all. Please get in the reviews before I leave you! Thank u all so much! Peace, and goodbye! =D thanks saoirse for being great!**

**Brittanas honeymoon destination: www. gohawaii kauai/experiences/ romance**


End file.
